


A True Love Story

by tsubasa_1742



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Frustration, Lemon, Romance, Sad, Smut, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasa_1742/pseuds/tsubasa_1742
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why have you been in such a bad mood Shikamaru!"</p><p>"Because the woman I love doesn't even know I'm interested in her romantically! She doesn't even notice me or how much she is hurting me with all of the guys that she keeps dating! And what's worse is I know that they don't even care about you and they are touching you and kissing you the way that I want to and it's killing me Ino!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A story of True Love from start to finish! Shika struggles with his emotions for Ino throughout adolescence into adulthood as she continues to find interest in and/or date other men. His heart is broken every time, but he still can’t help but love her. What happens when he can finally take no more of her amorous adventures? Read on and see!

Chapter 0

It all started with, "You're my best friend, Shika! I love you so much!" and an overwhelmingly warm hug that made said boy inhale sharply.

Actually, it started before then, much longer before then. In fact, it began when they were born. The familiarity of their families would bring them within close proximity for the majority of their lives.

The aforementioned moment, was when Shikamaru realized he loved Ino in a different way than she loved him.

At the tender age of fourteen he began to experience unique feelings. One moment he would imagine what Ino looked like naked and the next he would wonder if he were crazy. At that particular second, he felt his father had done a poor job of explaining the birds and the bees to him.

He could feel his heart pounding in his throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her chin on his shoulder. She was on her tip toes and she felt so soft and warm and she smelled so good and he could feel himself begin to stiffen against her hip. If she felt it, she would think he was gross! Without thinking he grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her away forcefully with a wild blush and scowl on his face.

Shikamaru didn't realize his error until he saw the look of shocked hurt on her face. Ino took a step back from him, her eyes watering.

Within an instant, she turned to run down the hall, calling over her shoulder, "Ok, well, I'll see you later, Shika!"

Shikamaru watched with a solemn expression on his face, wishing desperately that he could take it all back while watching Ino's retreating form with a sense of foreboding.

'I'm such an idiot,' he thought to himself, feeling an aching throb in his chest that must have been the feeling of his heart breaking…

But the story begins much earlier than this particular moment. It begins with the birth of two infants with a single day separating them. Nara Yoshino and Yamanaka Mai occupied two neighboring beds at Konoha Regional Hospital and neither of them believed there was a more precious infant than their own.

"She is just so sweet and tiny," Mai whispered softly while her adorable baby girl slept in her arms.

At two days old, she had a bright tuft of feathery, soft blond hair on top of her head that matched her fathers. Her eyes were bright and blue as a cloudless sky and she made the cutest noises while she napped.

"What's her name," her neighbor, whom Mai had come to know as Nara Yoshino, asked.

"Ino, a tribute to her father." Mai answered with a smile, "He insisted that our first born be named after him."

Yoshino nodded with understanding as she glanced down at her own newborn baby boy. He was a day older than Ino and he hardly made a peep. He also seemed to want to study everything around him and never sleep. His own hair was soft and black and, despite being newly born, his eyes were already dark; a testament to his genetics, Yoshino assumed.

"What's his name?" Mai returned the question with a soft smile.

"Shikamaru," she answered simply, "also a tribute to my husband's name."

The women chuckled softly over their silly husbands while they both snoozed in the easy chairs that furnished the room, empathetically exhausted for their wives.

"They're so hopeless," Yoshio mumbled, shaking her head when her husband let out a snorting snore.

Mai giggled in answer while she stroked Ino's soft cheek, "I find it ironic that we happen to live next door to one another and have only met now after giving birth to our babies no more than a day apart."

"I was thinking the same thing." Yoshino agreed with a nod, "Do you think it's a sign?" she asked jokingly.

"You know, it very well could be," Mai agreed nonchalantly.

"I'm just grateful that my little Shika will have a friend to play with," Yoshino smiled and Mai nodded her approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please comment and tell me what you think. I have the story all plotted out and there should be about 15 chapters or so. I hope everyone enjoyed the first instalment!


	2. It All Started With

Chapter 1

The first thing that Shikamaru could remember about Ino was the day that he pushed her and learned what chivalry was.

At the tender age of four, there really wasn't much that Shikamaru thought about outside the realm of what he wanted. He was a quiet little boy and he hadn't ever really been denied much in his young life. Not to say that he was spoiled, but he hadn't yet run across a situation where someone told him the word 'no'.

So it came as a complete surprise to him that his neighbor Ino said that very word to him that day at pre-school.

"No!" she shouted while she continued to ride around on _his_ Big Wheel Tricycle.

Shikamaru pouted cutely before taking action. He moved to stand in her path and was nearly run over before he pushed her off without so much as a word. Once the irritation was off of _his_ trike he got on and went about his business even as he heard Ino crying loudly.

"Ino, what's the matter," came the voice of the pre-school teacher Kurenai.

Shikamaru took little notice when the dark haired woman lifted Ino up onto her feet and brushed off the little girl's skirt. He continued riding around the blacktop with an uninterested look on his face even as Ino pointed over to him accusingly.

"Shikamaru pushed me off the trike!" she shouted while she whipped at her tear stained cheeks and glowered hatefully at the dark haired boy.

Kurenai glanced over at Shikamaru and glared, moving to approach him a moment later.

'Uh-oh!' he thought before he turned the tricycle and rode in the opposite direction of the pre-school teacher as quickly as he could.

"You get back here right now, Nara Shikamaru!" she shouted, lengthening her stride to catch up to the retreating boy.

Shikamaru found himself sighing in defeat when Kurenai grabbed the back of the trike and halted his escape effectively. He glanced up at her with disinterest as she gestured to the building that was the office and education center of the pre-school.

"Timeout, now!" she ordered and, when she wasn't heeded immediately, she snatched him up by his arm and dragged him inside.

Once positioned on his knees, with his nose in the nearest corner, Shikamaru slouched, pressing his forehead against the wall and grumbled out, "I didn't do anything…"

"Straighten up and don't sit on your feet, Shikamaru. You're being punished for pushing Ino," Kurenai snapped, "her knees are all scrapped up thanks to you."

"Whatever," Shikamaru grumbled back quietly, straighten up only slightly as he was ordered.

Shaking her head disappointedly, Kurenai left to continue supervising the children outside. Before exiting the door she called back to Shikamaru, "I'll give you fifteen minutes to think about what you did."

"I didn't _do_ anything," he repeated after the door closed and slouched forward once again while sitting on his feet.

"That's what you get!"

Shikamaru turned to look over his shoulder at Ino as she stuck her tongue out at him rudely. She had been taken aside by Tsunade to get patched up and was now sporting cute little pink flower band aids in several places on both of her knees.

"Whatever," Shikamaru mumbled again while Ino pouted over at him cutely.

"You know what?!" she asked loudly glaring at the back of his head as he continued to ignore her, "I'm gonna tell your mom!"

Shikamaru stiffened back up quickly before he looked back over his shoulder at Ino with a sense of panic, "Please don't!"

"Nope!" Ino taunted, "I'm tellin'!"

Even after his timeout ended, Shikamaru could feel his stomach turning nervously at the idea that Ino was going to tell his mother about the mean thing that he did.

* * *

"What's this I hear about you pushing Ino, Shikamaru?!" Yoshino shouted when she snatched him up by the back of his shirt and dragged his small, struggling body through the front door.

He hadn't even walked fully into the house before he heard his mother screaming at him. With a sense of dread, he had attempted to flee upstairs, but was yanked up and was now being hauled into the living room where his father was waiting with a blasé look on his face.

He took after his father much of the time and resembled him a great deal. The older man's nonchalant, bored nature had apparently rubbed off on Shikamaru a little too much for his mother's liking.

"Tell your father what you did!" Yoshino snapped.

"Why? He doesn't care," Shikamaru talked back smartly and winced after his mother slapped him upside the head with a seething glare, "fine, I pushed Ino off _my_ trike."

Shikaku glanced up at Yoshino with an unaccommodating expression and she sighed out loudly in exasperation, "You don't push girls, Shikamaru!" she shouted, "It's not chivalrous!"

"Chivalrous?" Shikamaru asked, his infliction bored and uncaring.

"Yes, chivalrous!" Yoshino snapped, not knowing what to do about her errant son. She desperately hoped against hope that this was just a phase he was going through, "When I read you bedtime stories about knights fighting dragons and protecting princesses, they're being chivalrous! Don't you want to be like a knight, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I guess."

"Well, then treat Ino better! She is your princess and you need to protect her! And if she wants to ride on your tricycle you let her!" Yoshino ordered sharply, hoping that Shikamaru would listen to her just this once.

"Fine, geeze!" Shikamaru sighed out.

Yoshino could feel her irritation grow as she growled out at her son, "Now go up to your room and no TV or videogames for the night!"

"Aww, come on, mom!" Shikamaru whined out, only receiving a finger pointed in the direction of his room in response.


	3. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read these chapters. This is the last of the young history between Shikamaru and Ino. Chapter 3 will see them in Junior High at fourteen years old and Shikamaru's romantic feelings are going to begin to develop. This is another cute chapter establishing the closeness of the two since birth. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 2

The recess bell rang and a flood of children exited the building in an unorganized, hyper mass. At the age of six, Shikamaru and Ino were entirely new to the experience of elementary school.

Shikamaru had been reserved while he sat next to Ino, the only person that he knew, and wished for the entire morning that he could go back home to his comfort zone. The only thing keeping him from leaving was Ino. She was so excited to be there, making new friends and helping to answer questions that Ayame Sensei asked. She was being brave, and Shikamaru didn't want her to see that he was uneasy. She would make fun of him for sure if he ran away… So he sat there with a defensive scowl on his face, much like his father, and kept a close eye on Ino.

Things had changed considerably over the last two years. He was now six and a half and he felt he knew everything about everything. He was still a wiseass when he was comfortable around the people he was sassing, but he no longer picked on Ino. After all, she was his best friend and you just don't pick on your best friends. It wasn't chivalrous! That word meant something to him now; now that he had to protect Ino like a man does!

"Come on, Shika! Let's go swing!" Ino cheered, grabbing onto his hand and dragging him outside.

Shikamaru blushed cutely while he was being forced along by the little blond. He didn't mind being dragged around, but he had already started to get picked on by the other kids in his class for _willingly_ sitting next to a _girl_.

"Don't you know!?" a boy named Naruto exclaimed before the class had been called to attention earlier that morning.

"Know what?" Shikamaru had asked curiously with a guarded expression.

"Girls have cooties!" Naruto had shouted before being ribbed violently by a pink haired girl named Sakura, "What?! It's true!" he protested vehemently to laughter from the class.

Now Shikamaru didn't know what cooties were, but he was fairly certain that Ino of all people didn't have any. She was too nice and way too fun to have cooties!

"What're you thinkin'?" Ino asked when she released his hand to take the nearest swing.

"Nothin'." Shikamaru answered lamely as he stood at the spot that Ino had released his hand to watch her swing.

"Fibber!" she shouted at him with a smile, "You're always thinkin'. That's why you're so quiet!" she cheered out while she began to gain speed and height on the swing.

Shikamaru grinned back for a moment before returning his expression to his customary frown. Ino was right; he had also learned in the last two years to keep his rude mouth shut. He had finally gotten it knocked into his head by his mother. He now chose to _think_ about mean things to say instead of vocalizing them.

Ino hooted and hollered loudly, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through her hair. Her little barrettes that had been keeping back her bangs were now hanging limply at the tips of her hair, barley managing to hold on. She glanced down at Shikamaru and smiled widely, loving his company and the fact that she had all of his attention!

After he pushed her off of the big wheel, he had come to her the following day and apologized.

"My mom told me to apologize for pushing you," he had grumbled out, "she said that you're my princess and I need to protect you."

Ino had cheered loudly at being called a princess and, after that moment, the two of them became inseparable.

"Don't you wanna swing?!" she cheered happily, leaning back and kicking her feet forward to gain further momentum.

"Not really," Shikamaru answered, his head moving back and forth as he watched Ino swing.

"How come?!" Ino giggled with a curious expression.

"I don't like going high," Shikamaru supplied to a noise of understanding from Ino.

"'Cause you're a chicken."

Their attention was drawn to a smug looking boy with pale lavender eyes and black hair.

"He is _not_ a chicken!" Ino shouted at the boy angrily. Her glare was dangerous as she wordlessly dared him to say it again.

"Is too," he smirked, approaching the two with his arms folded across his chest.

Shikamaru continued to stand there, his eyes downcast and an angry frown on his face. He didn't like this boy calling him a chicken, but he didn't want to pick a fight with him. He looked older and like he could handle himself if he got into a scuffle.

"You take that back!" Ino shouted, the sound of her feet scraping against the ground while she dismounted the swing drawing Shikamaru's attention back to her.

"Make me," the lavender eyed boy sneered as Ino stomped her way over to him, an adorable scowl scrunching up her face.

"Ino, don't," Shikamaru implored quietly before he reached out for her arm to draw her away from the brute.

She shook him off quickly enough and came to stand before the lavender eyed boy, "You take that back!" she shouted again, her face becoming red with her anger, "Shika is not a chicken! He is the bravest boy I know!"

"That's not saying much," lavender eyes jabbed, a scowl of irritation forming on his features when Ino came into his personal space.

Why was this boy being so mean?! Shikamaru didn't do anything to him! He was just standing there, watching her swing as if it were the only thing in the world that he wanted to be doing at that moment, and this mean boy had to come along and start picking on him!

Ino felt furious and began to stomp her little foot on the ground before she felt a pair of hands push roughly at her shoulders. Her eyes widened in surprise while she flailed back momentarily before landing roughly on her bottom.

She blinked up at the lavender eyed boy, her expression switching on a dime to one of hurt as she felt a few twigs digging into her skin and her bottom throbbing with pain. She could feel tears building up in her eyes and let them loose with a howling wail of cries.

In an instant, Shikamaru had a hold of the lavender eyed boy's shirt and he pushed him up against the nearest tree with an enraged expression on his face. He had hurt Ino! He had hurt his princess and he was going to defend her honor to the death! The lavender eyed boy pushed back roughly, but couldn't shove Shikamaru back far enough before the younger boy's fist connected with his cheek. A violent brawl of punching, kicking and hair pulling ensued as Ino continued to cry loudly on the ground.

After only a few moments, they had drawn a crowd of onlookers as they cheered on the boys into further violence. Another minute later and several teachers were breaking up the fight, pulling Shikamaru up off of the lavender eyed boy before he could land another hit.

Half an hour later found the three of them in the principal's office after a trip to the nurse to patch them all up. The lavender eyed boy, now known to the pair as Hyuga Neji, was in far worse shape than Shikamaru as he was sporting several bruises on his left cheek and jaw. No one pushed Ino and got away with it!

The principal, whom they all knew now as Sarutobi Hiruzen, was glaring at them with a tired look on his wrinkled face. He seemed much too old to be dealing with a buch of ruffian kids and he wanted to put this issue to rest immediately.

"He started it!" Ino shouted, pointing a band aid wrapped finger at Neji who just scowled back at her angrily.

"I don't care who started it," Sarutobi-Sensei grumbled, "but it had better _not_ _happen_ _again_. Am I making myself very clear?"

All three children nodded fervently before they were excused from the office with a wave of the old man's hand.

"I'm getting too old for this," Hiruzen grumbled, continuing about his previous task before he had been interrupted by the three mischievous little children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhh! So cute! I love chibi ShikaIno! Please comment and tell me what you think. I am also writing another ShikaIno AU called Success Story so if you like my writing style, or just adore the ShikaIno pair like I obviously do, then please go take a look at it.


	4. There Was A Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: A day in the life of ShikaIno. Shikamaru is wrestling with the feelings he is having for Ino and a dream that he had the night prior doesn't make it any better. Ino is none the wiser as she goes about her daily routine, unknowingly being cute and tempting to our poor hormonal Shikamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story up to this point! This chapter gets a little bit heated so I needed to change the rating to Mature. It's nothing too serious, but I think it is enough to warrant the change.

Chapter 3

"MOM! Where's my purple scrunchie?!" Ino shouted as she riffled through her hair tie drawer in the bathroom.

Her lucky scrunchie wasn't there and she _needed_ it for the quiz they would be having that day after lunch! If she didn't find it soon she would be late and then Shikamaru would get mad at her for making him late too! The fact he waited for her so they could walk to school together was something that made Ino very happy. It had just been a silently established rule that he would always wait for her, that he would always be there for her.

"MOM!"

"I have it here, Ino honey," Mai answered calmly with her usual soft motherly expression, "now go on or you'll be late. Poor Shikamaru is always waiting for you and he refuses to ever come inside," she chastised lightly as while peering out the window at Shikamaru.

"It ain't gonna kill him to wait for a little while, mom," Ino grumbled, making her way downstairs with her book case.

"It's not ladylike to make a man wait, Ino," Her mother insisted as she handed the scrunchie over to her daughter on her way out the door.

"Alright, mom," Ino sighed out exasperatedly, "love you; see you later," she smiled, kissing her mother on the cheek before running over to her best friend.

"Kami, Ino, get a move on!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Sorry!" she apologized loudly with a large grin on her face, "You are so _sweet_ to wait for me!" she batted her eyelashes at him cutely and relished in the blush that came to the dark haired boy's cheeks.

"Whatever," he grumbled back, looking to the side to hide his blush as they began the short trek to school.

"Did you sleep well?" Ino asked and Shikamaru found himself flushing darker.

He had, in fact, slept very well. He had woken up that morning with a little surprise in his boxers and the visions of a heated dream burned into the back of his eye lids, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Ino that!

Ino looked at him curiously as she noticed his ears beginning to turn red along with his cheeks. She had no idea what she could have possibly said to receive that kind of reaction from him, but it sure was cute!

"I slept fine, I guess," Shikamaru answered noncommittally, the blush finally fading.

"Me too!" Ino cheered happily, "I actually had a dream about you," she grinned, noticing the curious red color returning to Shikamaru's cheeks, 'What is he so frazzled about this morning?' she wondered.

'What kind of dream could Ino possibly have had about me?!' Shikamaru thought, swallowing thickly at the idea as he felt a wonderful tingling sensation go through his body.

It actually made him happy that Ino would have a dream about him, no matter what it was about. It meant that, even subconsciously, she thought about him. Shikamaru was always thinking about Ino at some time or another. It didn't help that they had been glued at the hip since they were babies. He often wondered what she was thinking about as he fell asleep at night, hoping that she may have even been thinking about him at that very same moment.

Ino found herself grinning, wondering at what Shikamaru would possibly think about the dream that she had last night. After all, it really had been an odd one.

"I dreamt that you handed me a pineapple," she began, watching as he looked over at her with an expression of shock and disbelief, "then I ate it! And it was the most delicious pineapple I had ever had! But then, when I looked back up at you, you were headless!" she laughed at the weirdness of her dream while Shikamaru just looked sick and self-conscious.

"You know how I feel about you calling me Pineapple-Head, Ino," Shikamaru grumbled dejectedly.

Ino just laughed heartily, walking up against Shikamaru's side jovially as they neared the front gate of their junior high school.

"Well, well, well, look at the _love birds_ , Naruto!"

Ino glanced over her shoulder while Shikamaru blushed for the third time that morning. What was the matter with him?! Could it possibly have been the dream that he had last night? He brushed the assumption aside and continued on, willing the most recent redness away as Naruto and Sakura came to flank the pair of them on either side.

"Morning, Sakura, Naruto!" Ino greeted with a smile, thinking nothing about Sakura's ribbing.

"You two are _always_ together!" Naruto continued, nudging Shikamaru in the side, "What's up with that?!"

Shikamaru glowered over at the boisterous blond and moved closer to Ino to avoid any further contact with the boy. So what if he was always with Ino? They lived next door to each other and were in the same classes. He couldn't help any of that! But deep down he knew if he didn't want to hang around Ino he didn't have to. Deep down, he knew he enjoyed Ino's company a little more than was probably considered normal for a boy his age. What did she think about these comments? Did being close to him mean as much to her as it meant to him?

"Yeah, Ino!" Sakura leered suspiciously at her blond counterpart, "What _is_ up with that?"

"He's my friend, Sakura!" Ino shouted in exasperation, "I've been over this with you before! He's my best friend. I would like him the same even if he were a girl!"

Shikamaru fought back against his look of disappointment unsuccessfully. Luckily, no one seemed to really be paying attention to him at that very moment.

'Come on Ino!' he thought dejectedly, 'Is that really all I am to you?'

But what else could he possibly be but a friend? What were the other options? Shikamaru really didn't feel like dwelling on his thoughts right then though. They were just too troublesome.

* * *

Class had begun thirty minutes ago and Ino was already out like a light. The current textbook that they were going over was propped up in front of her head, shielding her sleeping form from Iruka-Sensei. Shikamaru shook his head at the girl, wishing for a moment that he had something long enough to poke her with to wake her up.

' _You've got something long enough,'_ his thoughts supplied and he forced back another flush as he scowled at anyone that dared to notice him.

His mind had been thinking naughty thoughts all morning and he blamed it completely on the dirty dream he had last night. It was frustrating to think about it, because he hadn't remembered the face of the woman, but he somehow just _knew_ that it had been Ino. And what he had been _doing_ to her!

Shikamaru placed his head in his hands in an attempt to regain control of his errant thoughts. A second later, he glanced over at Ino again, smiling as she drooled onto her desk. She was so cute and pretty.

Pretty?! Yeah, Shikamaru supposed that she was pretty. She was lean and her body had filled out nicely with soft womanly curves. Her long blond hair was simply gorgeous and she would often ask him to play with it while she slacked off during their afterschool study sessions at his house. Nine times out of ten he denied her, but during that remaining ten percent he enjoyed every second of winding his fingers around the platinum blond tresses while she sighed and cooed her enjoyment. And her eyes! They were as blue as a cloudless sky! He often found himself thinking about them as he cloud gazed, falling into a trance as he imagined them closing slowly as she leaned in for a kiss…

'Stop it!' he shouted at his brain, tearing his eyes away from her to glare at his desk hatefully, 'I need a distraction!'

' _How 'bout paying attention to the teacher?'_ he thought snidely to himself and did just that.

* * *

The class was drawing to an end and Shikamaru had managed to write three pages of notes in a desperate attempt to distract himself from his sexually charged thoughts. Satisfied with the outcome of his effort, he glanced over at Ino again.

'Still fast asleep,' he thought with a smirk.

She was going to need to study a lot tonight, _'Yeah and she always studies at your place because you keep her in line,'_ his brain supplied sarcastically, _'and you love the idea of her being in your room, don't you?'_

He rolled his eyes at the wayward thoughts. He never believed for once in his life that he would be relieved for Naruto of all people to start talking to him!

"Hey, hey!" the blond boy waved over to him secretly from Shikamaru's right, "Can I borrow your notes, Shikamaru?" he asked with a pleading look on his face, his hands held up as if in prayer.

Shikamaru raised a petulant eyebrow at him and leaned away, "I don't think so, man," he grumbled out, "maybe you should stop making goo-goo eyes at Sakura and pay attention."

Naruto bristled irritably at the dark haired boy. He knew that he wasn't the _only_ one making goo-goo eyes, but he _was_ the one that couldn't multi task very well and he needed those notes!

Shikamaru yawned dismissively at the surly looking blond before glancing over at Ino again as she began to wake from her nap.

Ino blinked her eyes sleepily while rubbing the back of her hand against her mouth.

"Ewww!" she cringed, whipping her drool covered hand against her shirt and eyeing the puddle that she had left on her desk with a sense of disgust and embarrassment.

"Nice," she heard Shikamaru tease to her right and stuck her tongue out at him.

' _What you wouldn't do with that tongue of hers, right Shikamaru?'_ his brain thought, and he grit his jaw determinedly.

"How long was I out?" Ino asked groggily, cracking her neck to remove the kinks.

"The entire class," Shikamaru supplied, watching with a sense of amusement as Ino gawked at him disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?!" she panicked, "I didn't even take any note! What am I gonna do if there's a quiz on this, Shika?! My dad'll kill me if I flunk another–!" but she was cut off as Shikamaru shoved his own personal notes in front of her face.

"There, now you can stop freaking out," Shikamaru said teasingly as he smirked cockily at her, not taking any notice of the irate glare that Naruto sent his way.

* * *

"Yay! Lunchtime!" Ino cheered as the bell chimed.

She rose from her desk and stretched languidly, the bottom of her uniform shirt riding up high over her stomach. She didn't notice the fascinated expression on Shikamaru's face as he stared intently at her belly button. Recovering from her stretch, she reached for her book case and took out two handkerchief wrapped bento boxes.

"Come on, Shika; let's go eat up on the roof!" she said with an excited smile, walking down her aisle to the front of the class room, wholly expecting Shikamaru to follow her.

Shikamaru followed her obediently, overhearing Naruto grumble out the word 'whipped'. He glared resentfully at the other boy but continued nonetheless. He enjoyed spending time with Ino and there was nothing anyone could say to make that change!

Upon reaching the roof, Ino plopped down on the ground, barley managing to hide the color of her panties from Shikamaru's gaze as she tucked her legs up underneath her.

"These skirts are so short!" she commented while handing the second bento box over to Shikamaru, "I made you lunch!" she cheered, reveling in the surprised expression on Shikamaru's face.

Even around him as much as she was, he still didn't make too many expressions aside from his normal bored one or a defensive scowl. Ino cherished every unique expression that she could elicit from Shikamaru.

Before his brain could think up a dirty remark about Ino's skirt comment, he found himself doing a double take as she handed him the handkerchief wrapped bento box. The covering fabric was obnoxiously cutesy, but that was just Ino's style. What fascinated him was the contents of the boxed lunch.

"Is that supposed to be a pig or a cat?" his lunch had eyes and it was staring back at him…

"It's a panda!" Ino shouted indignantly, making to snatch back the offered lunch with an indignant blush

Shikamaru held it just out of her reach and found himself flushing darkly again as the beautiful blond entered his personal space, pressing her chest up against his left arm as she attempted to grab back her offering.

' _Oh, you've done it now!'_ his brain thought, _'more ammo for the dream I'm gonna give you tonight!'_

With considerable effort, Shikamaru calmed his raging hormones. He laughed disarmingly and pressed a hand to Ino's shoulder as he pushed her back gently.

"I was only kidding!" he admitted and felt a sense of relief wash over him as she plopped back down, her short skirt riding up high due to the struggle and suddenly assumed positon.

With considerable difficulty, he tore his eyes away from her creamy thighs.

'Oh Kami, get a hold of yourself man!' he thought desperately.

Ino just folded her legs underneath her again and adjusted her skirt before digging into her meal with a perky, "Itadakimasu!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shikamaru began to eat his meal as well, willing his heart rate to slow. Ino had never cooked for him before. The thought sent a warm sensation to the pit of his stomach. This just affirmed that she _did_ think of him when he wasn't around and Shikamaru couldn't possibly have been happier. He was simply unable to keep his usual bored expression as he smiled softly down at the pig/panda staring back up at him. She must have put a lot of effort into this ridiculous looking meal.

"Thanks, Ino," he mumbled quietly and Ino just gave him a large smile as she continued to munch happily.

After finishing his meal with a satisfied burp, Shikamaru took to laying on the rough surface of the roof. His eyes took in the clouds slowly meandering across the sky. He cushioned his head on his folded arms and had one ankle crossed over the other as he relaxed into the ground.

It had been a really good day so far and he was content to just stay there until the bell for class rang. He was satisfied to just be in Ino's presence as she leaned back against her palms and tilted her chin up to gaze at the clouds along with him. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted than to just be with Ino…

Shikamaru closed his eyes and breathed out a relaxed sigh as he dozed lightly. A moment later, he became aware of Ino tugging gently at the spiked tips of his black hair. He made no move to stop her, but frowned slightly with his eyes still closed as she giggled softly. After another minute, he could feel her pulling at the elastic that held his hair up and he did grumble out at that.

"What are you doing, Ino?" he asked grumpily, opening up a single eye to take in her sweet smile.

"I just wanna play with your hair," she answered simply as she finished letting down his shoulder length locks.

Shikamaru wasn't sure how he felt about that at first, but decided that he didn't care as he felt Ino's little fingers combing through his hair and scratching up lightly against his scalp.

'Oh, that feels so good…' he thought listlessly, closing his open eye a moment later to enjoy the sensation.

' _It makes you want to think about that dream you had, doesn't it, Shika?'_ asked the needling voice of what he had decided to call his hormones.

And it did make him think of his dream…

The woman that he had been pleasing in his dream had, in fact, been Ino. He remembered now, as plain as day. He recalled being occupied, licking lazily between her soft thighs, as she squirmed and panted out above him. He had opened his eyes half way to gaze up at her face, contorted as it was in utter ecstasy as she began to grind herself against his mouth in askance.

"I'm almost–!" she had panted out excitedly, her hands burying themselves in his loose hair to press him against her more closely as she exploded at his next languid lick…

'Fuck!' he thought, his entire face and neck being consumed with his blush as his eyes shot open to look up at Ino.

Her expression was endearing as her hair hung loose around her in a soft blond halo. She was peering down at him with the most gentle smile on her lips and all Shikamaru could think about was how those very lips had allowed such incredible sounds to escape in his dream…

' _You want her…'_ his hormones insisted.

'I know that!' Shikamaru mentally shouted back his response.

"It's almost–," but all Shikamaru thought about as Ino began to speak was when she had moaned out, 'I'm almost there'.

"What?" he asked sharply, his heart hammering so loudly in his ears that he thought he would go deaf.

"It's almost time for class," Ino repeated with a puzzled look on her face, "Why are you all red, Shika?"

With a start, Shikamaru sat up quickly. His back was to Ino as he breathed out heavily, his heart continuing to hammer away in his chest and his expression was alarmed. The next thing that he took notice of was that he was excited, he was _very_ excited. If he faced Ino then he wasn't sure that he would have been able to hide it for the world!

'Why did I have to remember that right now?!' he thought desperately, his mind switching between fleeting images of the dream and the fact that he was near the very same woman he had been fantasizing about.

He needed to retreat! He had to get some distance between them and he had to do it quickly!

"I'm going back down to the classroom!" he found himself shouting a little too loudly as he scrambled to regain his footing and make his way down the stairs.

Ino just blinked after him curiously and shrugged, gathering up the empty bento boxes and handkerchiefs before she too headed down to the classroom.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned back up against the cool metal of the front gate with a weak, tired sigh. The rest of the day had thankfully continued on without any further incident.

' _It was boring,'_ his hormones whined, _'you didn't even let me think up any more dirty thoughts.'_

He rolled up his eyes to the sky, waiting again patiently for Ino as she lingered in the classroom, begging Iruka-Sensei for a reprieve on her quiz score. Lucky scrunchie or not, she was a bit of a dunce.

' _She would be hopeless without you, right?'_ his hormones teased.

That may have been a true assumption. Shikamaru was fairly certain that if she didn't come over after school for their study sessions she would be much worse off. It wasn't that she was dumb or anything; she just didn't focus her attention where it needed to be. She was like a little kitten chasing after a bug, then getting distracted by a laser pointer and then the bug again. Personally, Shikamaru found it charming, but he could see why the teachers wouldn't.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" said boy glanced over at an unruly group of boys as they called out to him, "Wanna walk home with us?"

Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Naruto huddled around him, grinning in a friendly manner as they all looked at him expectantly.

"Nah, that's ok," Shikamaru gave by way of answer, "I'm waiting up for Ino."

"Ooooh waiting for your _girlfriend_!" Naruto teased rudely, making obscene gestures and kissing the air dramatically.

Shikamaru just glowered at him, on the verge of pouting, but he would never do that! He was a man after all!

"I always wait for her," he excused, "it's not like it's anything new."

"You know you don't have to," Choji smiled amicably at the dark haired boy.

"Yes I do," Shikamaru grumbled back, attempting to sound putout, "she'll kill me if I leave without her. It's like I'm her body guard or something."

"Alright, guard dog," Kiba jeered, receiving a glare, "you wait on your woman and we'll be on our way home."

Shikamaru grumbled out a dismissive word as the four boys bid him farewell and went on their way.

' _That Kiba kid sure is smart,'_ his hormones leered, because it apparently had a face now to go with the sarcastic talk. It looked an awful lot like him, _'Ino is your woman.'_

'Man, enough already!' he shouted back at it with a frustrated glare at nothing in particular.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shika!" Ino apologized, noticing Shikamaru's irritated expression, "I didn't mean for you to wait so long!" she came to an abrupt stop by his side and leaned forward, panting softly as she had run all the way from the school entrance.

Having Ino there was a welcome distraction from his errant thoughts as they began their short trek back home. Ino explained that Iruka-Sensei was going to give her a make-up quiz that following morning and she needed to study really hard that night so she could do better.

"Do you mind helping me?" she asked Shikamaru with a desperate expression on her face.

Shikamaru gulped back quietly, knowing that he was going to continue having inappropriate thoughts for the rest of the night at this rate, but he simply couldn't say 'no' to Ino…

"Sure," he answered nonchalantly with a shrug of a shoulder.

"Yay!" Ino cheered excitedly as she jumped up and down, "Study Party at Shika's!"

Shikamaru would have grinned at her antics, if her jumping up and down hadn't revealed the color of her panties to him. Her skirt had lifted up a little too high and he had glanced pink panties with little white polka dots. Now that was all he could think about as he blushed _again_.

* * *

'Finally, a moment to really relax,' Shikamaru sighed in exasperation, expelling all of the stress in his limbs with the exhale as he lay limply against the soft bed of grass in his backyard.

He gazed up at the clouds that moved by leisurely through the leaves of a large red maple tree. Oh, to be a cloud in the sky! He wished many days that he could just be a cloud with no worries or responsibility or _hormones_!

' _If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like me,'_ his hormones mocked with a smug grin.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes even with his lids closed as he fought to push back the snide thoughts.

* * *

Ino scrambled about her room quickly, wanting to hurry over to Shikamaru's house as swiftly as she could. They were due for their daily afternoon/evening cloud gazing session and she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could before she had to _study_.

'I hate studying,' she thought bitterly, 'if it wasn't for Shika, I would probably fail all my subjects…'

She worked a rough braid through her hair before yanking off her uniform top and unzipping her skirt to let it fall limply to the floor. Stepping out of the remains of her clothing in her bra and panties, she riffled through her closet for something to wear.

She was going through a dress phase as her closet was half full of skirts and sundresses. She smiled happily as she pulled out a suitable outfit and pulled it over her head and down around her slim body. She omitted shoes as she was only going next door and she would be walking through the grass anyways. She took a moment to glance at herself in the mirror and her thoughts turned inward for a moment.

She looked at her reflation pensively, studying her curves. At the age of fourteen she had really begun to see a difference in her appearance. Her hips had become round and her breasts full. Her thoughts didn't always seem to be her own and she found herself ignoring them as much as she possibly could. Urges she wasn't willing to acknowledge would take over her body before she fell asleep on a regular basis and it was becoming frustrating.

'Being a teenager is difficult,' she thought to herself as she frowned.

Glancing out her window, she took notice of Shikamaru as he lounged out on the grass lazily, 'I wonder if he has thoughts like I do?' she contemplated.

Shikamaru had always seemed so stable. He was her rock, her foundation, and she really did not know what she would do without him. It was funny, she used to view him as a brother, but things were different now for some reason.

He was becoming a man. He was tall and lean, his voice had changed and he was more self-assured than he had ever been before. He was smarter than anyone she knew and he only ever wanted to be near her. That reality made her smile widely as she hurried down the stairs to meet him outside.

She stilled her movements as she neared him, attempting to be as quiet as possible so she could sneak up on her prey. Coming to her hands and knees as she was only about a hundred and fifty centimeters away, she crawled over, conscious of her surroundings and every sound that she made.

His feet were pointed away from her and his arms were limp against the grass, fingers twisting lazily though the green foliage. He looked so relaxed, with a soft smile on his stress-free features. Ino settled her face over top of his, her hands positioned to either side of his head as she inhaled quietly in preparation for her attack.

"SURPRISE!"

Shikamaru scrunched up his brow irritably; opening up his eyes slowly to gaze up at Ino's excited face. She was positioned on all fours above his head. Her chest was level with the top of his ponytail and he had to avert his eyes quickly as they began to graze over the swell of her breasts at the neckline of her sundress.

"I'm so scared," he grumbled, another flush staining his cheeks pink.

"Awww!" Ino pouted cutely, "You're no fun!" she shouted, coming to sit on her feet as she continued to lean over him.

Her face was so close that Shikamaru could… _'Kiss her!'_

"You're in the way," he ignored his hormone's plea as he continued to look off to the side.

"Alright, alright," Ino grinned, settling down beside Shikamaru.

Her hand was so close to his that if he moved his pinkie would touch hers. Shikamaru swallowed thickly against the nervous twisting of his stomach. He wouldn't kiss her. That would be like suicide! But maybe he could hold her hand? That was a chaste enough gesture of affection, wasn't it?

Affection? Yes, he did feel affection for her. Ino was precious to him. She was his light, without her his days would be dark and bleak. She was the sun in his blue sky filled with white clouds. Could he risk losing that? Was what he felt for her worth losing her?

' _Just do it and see,'_ his hormonal tone was gentler now, not nearly as snarky as it had been that entire day, _'she's not the type to just run away or avoid problems like you,'_ but that didn't last long.

The mental debate continued for what felt like an eternity as his heart hammered in his chest. Shikamaru thought that if she listened hard enough she would be able to hear it. It was beating so loudly! His arm twitched restlessly, stirring and becoming brave as his resolve strengthened.

But the moment was lost, "Doesn't that cloud look like a bunny?" Ino said as she pointed with the hand nearest to him.

Shikamaru held back a sigh of relief as his eyes followed the direction of her hand, "Yeah it does," he concurred.

Maybe it just wasn't the right time yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Shikamaru's hormonal voice wasn't an intended feature, but I totally think it works with his personality! I am going for a Japanese school theme and having them live in Japan. Where in Japan, I don't know yet. I have been doing research on it as I go. I am also trying to use their metric system instead of my own (American). So if I get something wrong then please let me know. I think the writing style and story context is very similar to that of a romance manga and I love writing it!
> 
> I will try to make the next chapter more from Ino's perspective, but for some reason I think I do better and am more comfortable with Shikamaru's. I'll elaborate more on the initial background of the Epilogue where Ino hugs Shikamaru.
> 
> Next time on A True Love Story! A year of naughty thoughts and Junior High graduation is just around the corner. Shikamaru has been teasing Ino about it. He had better watch out or Ino won't be too happy with him, and he may just lose her affection for a short spell…
> 
> This is something you might find interesting:
> 
> Meaning of Dreams:
> 
> Pineapple
> 
> To eat a pineapple indicates sexual problems and issues of losing control.
> 
> Headless 
> 
> To see a headless body walking around or dream that you are headless means that you are not using your head. You are not thinking clearly. Or the dream suggests that you have literally lost your mind.


	5. Who Loved A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: A year of naughty thoughts and junior high graduation is just around the corner. Shikamaru has been teasing Ino about it. He had better watch out or Ino won't be too happy with him, and he may just lose her affection for a short spell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story up to this point!

Chapter 4

Ino pouted cutely as she walked along the path to school with Shikamaru following a few paces behind her. She was angry at him and had been for the past week. The last year of junior high school was coming to a close and she could feel an uneasy twist in her stomach.

The two of them would be going off to high school after a short spring break and a graduation ceremony and she _still_ didn't know what school Shikamaru would be attending! He was being a jerk and withholding that gem of information from her with a mischievous grin. She knew that he was doing it just to be cruel and to watch her squirm with anticipation, but Ino was beyond the point of begging and was now ignoring him and just being plain rude.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru didn't even seem to be fazed. The past week he continued to follow her around and talk to her as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He was just being so frustrating! Ino did _not_ like the idea that he may go to a different school. It made her want to cry and scream at him, but she held it in. The thought of being away from him, of not having him with her as often as possible, was making her feel sick with worry. They had _always_ been together! And for him to hold something like this over her head in a teasing manner was beyond unfair and unkind!

His class scores were so exceptional that there was just no way he couldn't go to any school that he wanted. He was in the top one percent of their grade and Ino, well, Ino _wasn't_. She was stuck with the standard high school options and she cursed herself for not putting forth more effort. But, back then, she hadn't been thinking about the possibility that Shikamaru wouldn't be with her!

Ino writhed as her thoughts consumed and tortured her and she knew that Shikamaru was grinning at her evilly even though she couldn't see him. How dare he be like this to her?!

She glared over her shoulder at him, witnessing the smug expression that she had known would be there and practically growled at him as he attempted to look innocent. She wanted to make _him_ suffer somehow! But he just didn't take anything to heart like she did!

'UGH!' she thought furiously while clenching her hands at her sides and picking up the pace in an attempt to gain distance from her tormentor.

Shikamaru just increased his own pace, beginning to feel a little irritated with Ino. He admittedly had no right to be angry with her. After all, he had started their latest fight and he knew it. But did she have to pretend like he didn't exist and snub him every chance she got?!

' _You brought this on yourself,'_ his hormones chided, _'if you'd just told her what she wanted to know, she'd still be making you boxed lunches and acting cute.'_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at that thought. Ino had taken to making him lunch since that first day and he had been overjoyed at the gesture. Keeping that feeling from showing on his face each day she handed him a handkerchief wrapped box had been very difficult. That had started a year ago and had lasted that long, up until a week ago where she had stopped in a show of retaliation against his teasing. The first day he hadn't received a lunch from her had stung. He went hungry the rest of the day and was surly toward anyone and everyone that looked at him wrong. The next day he had been prepared as he brought his own meal, but it wasn't nearly as good as her cooking had been…

He was starting to forget why he had taken on this annoying crusade in the first place until he saw Ino look over her shoulder again with a look of sadness. He had wanted an affirmation that being near him and with him was important to her. Clearly it was, but he had also done it in the hopes that she might confess…

' _Confess what?'_ his hormones sneered, _'Her undying love for you? She's fifteen you idiot! She hasn't even dated anyone because you're always around! Can't you just be satisfied with that and the dirty dreams I keep giving you?!'_

He would never be satisfied with just that. He wanted Ino in his life, forever…but he just didn't have the nerve to tell her.

* * *

Ino made it a point to stay awake during class that entire day. She needed to pay attention, for in the process of the argument that she had been having with Shikamaru, she had also refused to go over to his house for study sessions or cloud gazing! He was going to pay for upsetting her! If she didn't pay attention, then she was certain to flunk and then her father would be all over her like white on rice. That was something she didn't want so she paid close attention as Iruka-Sensei went over history.

'Blah, blah this date blah, blah that date,' she could feel herself beginning to doze off…

An alarming jarring of her chair later and she looked up with alert eyes as she glanced around for the culprit. She met eyes with Shikamaru as he drew back his foot from her chair leg. With his chin in hand and a smug expression he winked slowly at her. Ino bristled indignantly at him and threw her eraser in his direction, regretting it a moment later.

"Mine now," he murmured quietly so as not to gain Iruka-Sensei's attention.

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore, "You know what, Shikamaru?!" she shouted, rising from her chair to glare down at him hatefully, drawing the attention of the entire class, "After today, I hope you _do_ go to another high school! You big jerk!"

With that she ran out of the classroom and to the nearest bathroom to cry despondently.

Shikamaru glanced around the class to see all eyes on him and proceeded to sink low in his chair in a futile attempt to hide.

* * *

Ino had taken to sitting on a toilet seat in the bathroom as she attempted to regain her composure. Shikamaru was such a jerk! He was teasing her and acting smug and cocky and she was not handling it very well. She didn't know what else to do though! Her heart twisted every time she thought about being away from him and she didn't know what to make of it! Avoiding him after school and ignoring him during class had been difficult for her as well. She missed cloud gazing with him and she even missed _studying_ with him! It was almost like she was punishing herself more by acting the way that she was, but she didn't want to just let him get away with it!

"Ino?"

"What, Sakura?!" she shouted, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Listen here, big mouth, don't you cop an attitude with me! I'm just coming to make sure you're ok," Sakura snapped back.

Ino could see Sakura's feet underneath the stall door and she pulled up her knees to her chest in an attempt to hide.

"Go away!" Ino shot back.

A moment later and her stall door came open to reveal the irritated looking pink haired girl, "You can quit being a bitch now and just tell me what's wrong with you and Shikamaru."

Ino bristled at the name and tucked her chin into the nook created between her chest and knees. She didn't want to tell Sakura anything! No one needed to know about her and Shikamaru's drama. It was theirs and theirs alone! But she had been feeling so frustrated and angry lately, and Sakura really did seem to want to help…

"He won't tell me what high school he's going to!" Ino retorted, finding a spot on the floor to glare at dejectedly.

"Are you serious?!" Sakura snapped, "You're pouting about that?!"

Ino's glare intensified as she identified the spot on the ground as an old piece of chewed up gum. The way that Sakura reacted made it seem like she was being stupid or something and she was _not_ being stupid!

Not receiving further answer from Ino, Sakura sighed, "Listen, if you think he's gonna go to another school, wouldn't it be smarter for you to enjoy the time you have left with him?"

Ino glanced up at this suggestion. It made perfect sense to her.

"Not to mention," Sakura added, "he lives next door to you! Even if you don't see him during school, you will most likely see him after."

Ok, now she felt stupid. Damn Sakura for thinking sensibly!

"And if it bothers you so much, then why don't you marry him?"

Ino found herself blushing darkly before growling irately, "How 'bout you get out of my face, five head?!"

"How 'bout you grow the hell up, big mouth?!"

* * *

Lunch that day was a quiet affair as the two of them ate in silence. Shikamaru chose to forgo eating, instead gazing up at the sky from a reposed position.

Ino had come back into the class after about thirty minutes and, upon her return, the class turning to look at him again. His reaction had been neutral as she took her seat to his left and continued to avoid looking at him. Sakura came in not long after Ino and took her seat in front of Naruto. The look she sent Shikamaru unnerved him for some reason. It was as if she knew something that no one else was privy to.

'What did Ino tell her?' he thought to himself, gazing up at the cloudless sky and thinking subconsciously about Ino's blue eyes.

Those eyes had looked at him with resentment for long enough. He would tell her, he would tell her what school he had chosen and apologize for being a jerk. But the time just didn't seem right at that moment. She continued to pout as she picked at pebbles on the ground, avoiding his gaze entirely.

He would tell her after school. After they got out of their afterschool clubs he would tell her. Despite her anger, she had continued to walk to and from school with him. If she had taken that away from him he wasn't sure what he would have done.

It surprised Shikamaru that she had even thought it possible for him to leave her side. After all, they had always been together.

'I'll never leave you, Ino,' he thought resolutely, 'I thought you would have figured that out by now.'

* * *

"You're game is off today."

Shikamaru took a moment to glance up at Asuma-Sensei before he placed his next Shogi piece. He had been making sloppy moves and the older man was on the verge of beating him for once.

"Wanna talk about it?" Asuma-Sensei coaxed with a knowing expression.

Shikamaru chose not to answer him as he continued on with his unorganized strategy. Asuma was like a second father to him. In fact, he spoke more with Asuma-Sensei than he did his own father. Asuma just seemed to care more about his personal life than his father did.

Shikamaru didn't have many people that he felt comfortable confiding in. Asuma was actually one of the only ones he willingly spoke with about his personal problems. But his current issue was something he did _not_ want to discuss with anyone. It would be far too embarrassing talking about the perverted dreams that he had been having about his best friend Ino on a regular basis.

"Alright, I can take a hint," Asuma grinned, realizing that in a matter of only a few more moves he would lose _again_.

"Thanks anyway, Asuma-Sensei," Shikamaru grinned appreciatively as he had effectively defeated the older man.

* * *

Ino waited impatiently outside of the classroom that Shikamaru's Shogi club was held in. He was one of only a handful that attended and was always the last to leave. Unlike Ino, he never seemed to be in a hurry to get anywhere. She tapped her foot, arms folded across her chest, as she listened for signs that he would be exiting the room.

Sakura's previous words had really hit home, and, after sulking immaturely during lunch, she had decided to forgive him and move on. She wanted to enjoy her time with Shikamaru, no matter how short. She would still be heartbroken and lonely if he didn't attend the same high school as her, but if he chose to do that it would be for a good reason. Shikamaru didn't take anything in his life lightly. He may have seemed unmotivated and uninterested in a lot of things, but Ino knew that was just for show. Every decision he made in life he made it with a plan in mind.

Ino perked up as she heard shuffling on the other side of the classroom door. Shikamaru would be coming out soon and she was excited to get back to the way things were before. Being surly and pouting all of the time just wasn't in her nature. She wanted to enjoy all of the moments in her life like they would be her last! 'No regrets' that was the motto she lived her life by!

A moment later and Shikamaru exited the classroom with his customary bored expression. He usually smiled at her though, as if in a silent apology for having her wait. Ino felt a tug at her chest and almost felt like crying. He was mad at her.

The look he saw Ino make nearly undid him. He wanted to hold her as her eyes began to fill with tears. He wanted to comfort her and confess his feelings and kiss her, but she turned and began to walk away from him. Shikamaru reached out to her desperately.

'Wait!' he thought anxiously.

"Let's go home, Shika!" Ino called back to him.

Shikamaru looked after her as she continued; he needed to end this _now_ , before he did irreparable damage to their friendship. Nothing was worth this rift that was beginning to form between them!

When Ino didn't hear the sound of his footsteps behind her, she turned to look at him. He stood just outside the classroom door, his expression pensive and calculating as he tilted his head in a gesture for her to go back over to him.

"Come here, I wanna tell you a secret," he called to her with a grin.

Ino pouted cutely before doing as told, her hands clasped in front of her timidly as she came to stand before Shikamaru with an adorable expression.

"You are something else, you know?" Shikamaru asked, his grin becoming wider as she peered up at him through her long bangs.

"What do you mean?" she asked back coyly, blinking questioningly.

Shikamaru leaned forward, his face coming level with hers as he smiled at her adoringly. He tilted his head to the side and maneuvered himself to whisper conspiratorially into her ear.

He didn't expect the scent of her to wash over him and cloud over his thoughts and motives. He found himself gasping out against her cheek softly as he realized just how close he was to her. He had only intended to whisper into her ear that he was going to the same school as her! That was it, but his hormones decided to make a guest appearance as he felt the heat from her body and glanced the curve of her neck and breathed in her heavenly scent…

' _Tell her you will never leave her,'_ his hormones urged, _'tell her and then kiss her.'_

Shikamaru grit his teeth against the urge to do just that as he could feel a tightening in his stomach. He wanted her so badly. He burned for her and yearned for her every night. Why couldn't he just be brave?!

"I'm going to the same high school as you, dummy," he teased, his voice rough with desire.

Ino thought nothing of it as Shikamaru leaned close to her. She was unfazed as he tilted his head to whisper in her ear. But when she heard his words, the ones confirming he would be with her still, she felt an overwhelming surge of delight flood her thoughts. She was so unbelievably happy!

Without even a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her body flush against his, as she cheered loudly, "You're my best friend Shika! I love you so much!"

Shikamaru's eyes were wide in alarm as he took a single step back with the impact of her small, lithe frame against his own. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder, as she embraced him fully. Her chest was pressed against his and he could feel her breasts! He could feel them pressed to him tightly. Her hips settled against his, completely flush with his front.

'Oh shit!' he thought desperately.

Shikamaru's hands had flown out to his sides, braced for the impact. He could feel his heart hammering in his belly as he began to pant nervously against the curve of her neck. All he had to do was wrap his arms around her and press her up against the nearest wall…

'No! Stop it!'

' _Not this time Shika, old boy,'_ his hormones taunted.

He could feel himself stiffening against her hip. All he wanted was to grab her! Press her into the ground and taste her lips, taste her skin. Did she taste as amazing as she smelled?

' _I bet she does. Why don't you see for yourself?'_

'What if she feels it? She'll think I'm gross! I don't want her to think that! I don't want our friendship to be weird! I love her too much!' Shikamaru thought desperately, before realization settled in.

He loved Ino. A part of him knew that all along and something told him it was his hormones, but if she pulled away from him in disgust after feeling how hard he had gotten against her hip, he didn't know what he would do.

'I can't let her feel it!' he thought frantically.

That was his only thought as his hands grasped onto her shoulders and he pushed her away with a strained look on his face…

Ino gasped out in surprise as she felt herself being push back and held at arm's length. Shikamaru's hands were strong on her shoulders as he looked at her with a look she had never seen before. He looked upset.

'What did I do wrong?' she thought desperately.

She felt her nose tickling with the sensation of tears and she closed her eyes against them. Looking down at the ground to hide her distraught features, Ino turned away from Shikamaru a moment later to retreat.

"Ok, well, I'll see you later, Shika!" she called over her shoulder as she turned to run down the hallway.

Shikamaru watched with a solemn expression on his face, wishing desperately that he hadn't done what he had as Ino ran away.

'I'm such an idiot,' Shikamaru thought to himself helplessly, feeling an aching throb in his chest that must have been the feeling of his heart breaking.

"I love you too, Ino," he breathed out on a whisper, and no one heard him…

* * *

"Ugh! Is spring break over yet?!" Shikamaru grumbled out loudly as he lazed about on the couch in his family room.

His mother was cooking in the kitchen. His father was off doing who knows what and there he laid, his long lean body splayed out across the couch cushions, feet and head dangling idly over the edges.

He knew that he still had another twenty-four hours to wait before the graduation ceremony, but he was getting more and more restless as the days progressed. Ino hadn't visited him once that entire spring break and he was getting irritable and depressed. He had really screwed up this time and he knew it, but he was the type who believed that people needed space when they were angry. So he chose to leave Ino alone even though it was slowly driving him crazy!

Yoshino was beginning to get annoyed with her son as all he had managed to do that entire week was laze about the house and complain. She swore that he was doing it just to get under her skin. He was just like his father!

"Two more days and you'll be out of my hair and in high school," she gave by way of response and Shikamaru glared at the nearest wall.

"Man, love you too _mom_!" he retorted, beginning to feel dizzy as he had been lying with his head off the side of the couch for a few minutes now.

"Just go talk to her!" she shouted from the kitchen, "You couldn't've done anything _that_ bad."

'Easy for her to say,' Shikamaru thought to himself.

' _Yeah she's not having perverted dreams about her best friend.'_

'Hello, hormones, I was wondering where you had run off to. And I do _not_ what to think about what you just said!'

"AAHH! I wanna go back to school!" he never thought he would ever say something like that.

* * *

"Ino, I don't know how much more of your pouting I can take," Sakura grumbled.

Ino did just that as she sat on the pink haired girl's bed, wanting to watch chick flicks and veg out for the third day in a row. She didn't know what else to do! If she and Shikamaru had been on speaking terms, then she probably would have been over at his house pestering him like she normally did during spring break.

'Let's go out to eat, play with my hair, whatcha readin', whatcha thinkin' 'bout, let's go see a movie, take me shopping, Shika!'

She didn't even understand herself how he managed to deal with her during all of their previous breaks without killing her. He had always willingly let her into his room and entertained her in his own way. Most of the time, they just sat in companionable silence while he watched a movie or read through a book. There was just something about being in his company that soothed her and made her feel relaxed. She didn't always need to talk around him and when she did he would accommodate her as best as he could.

'Let's go out to eat!'

'How 'bout you cook for me?'

'OK!'

'Play with my hair!'

'Not now Ino, I'm reading.'

'You can multitask.'

He would sigh loudly before leaning up against the side of the bed near to where her head was and graze his fingers through her hair as he continued to read. Most of the time, she would fall asleep when he played with her hair and there went half of her day.

'Whatcha readin'?'

'A book.'

'Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?'

'Reading.'

When he did that she would smile and just entertain herself for a while, playing with her phone or reading a fashion magazine.

He always knew how to handle her, and he always wanted to be near her. So why had he not visited her once the entire break? Ino felt like crying again, but she had already done enough of that. He was angry at her, and she didn't want to intrude on his solitude, so she didn't.

But Ino wasn't the type to want to be alone so she had bothered poor Sakura that entire week as she moped around the pink haired girl's room.

"Come on Sakura!" she implored, "Let's just watch Legally Blond one more time!"

"If I have to watch Legally Blond one more time, I'm going to shot myself in the face," Sakura muttered, "Why don't you just go see him?"

"'Cause," Ino answered lamely, her pout intensifying.

"That isn't a good enough answer, Ino," Sakura snapped back as she shook her head helplessly.

"If he wanted to see me, he would've," Ino finally answered, her features somber, "I don't want to make it worse."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, finally getting some answers after nearly a week of asking.

"I don't really know," Ino responded with a confused frown, "I…I hugged him after he told me we would be going to the same high school."

"That can't be everything," Sakura thought aloud.

"I really don't know what I could've done," Ino mumbled sadly.

But Sakura had an idea.

* * *

Shikamaru grit his jaw as he looked through the crowd of graduates. He was looking for a familiar blond shock of hair as his heart pounded nervously. Ino hadn't waited to walk with him that morning and he was really beginning to feel worried. The rift that had grown between them was seemingly insurmountable and he was desperate to patch it up.

'There you are,' he thought with a sigh of relief as he made his way over to her.

But what if she snubbed him again? What if she hadn't forgiven him for pushing her away? What would he do if she never wanted to be with him ever again?

Shikamaru could feel that ache in his chest that he now recognized as heartache. He would _never_ let that happen. He would never let anything or anyone come between their friendship! He would always be with her no matter what!

Steeling his resolve with a deep inhale, he took a seat beside her.

He was too nervous, he couldn't look at her, but he had to. He had to look at her and see if she forgave him.

'Please, Ino…'

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes with a concerned frown creasing his brow and felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him. She was smiling at him again. He was so relieved! He smiled back at her timidly. Everything was right again with the world, for now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next time on A True Love Story! It's the first day of high school and it's as if puberty strikes with a vengeance as Ino becomes infatuated with Sasuke. She gushes about him to Shikamaru and he becomes solemn and angry. Poor Shikamaru…


	6. Who Loved Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: It’s the first day of high school and it’s as if puberty strikes with a vengeance as Ino becomes infatuated with Sasuke. She gushes about him to Shikamaru and he becomes solemn and angry. Poor Shikamaru…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story up to this point!

Chapter 5

Shikamaru waited patiently outside of Ino's house on their first day of high school. It had only been a day and a half ago that their argument had been settled, and things were back to normal. He had been relieved that Ino sill wanted to be his friend after he had treated her so badly. After all, he had tormented her for a week with the idea that he would be attending a different high school, and then pushed her away after she told him that she loved him, oh and that he was her best friend…

' _Friend Zoned,'_ his hormones teased.

He wasn't bitter at all…

Who was he kidding?! He was in love with Ino and she just looked at him as a friend! He was frustrated beyond all recognition! But he could at least be with her. Maybe, in time, she would fall for him. Maybe, in time, she would realize what had been in front of her for so many years.

'I can only hope,' he thought tiredly.

Until the day that she did come to love him, he would continue to act the same as always: supportive, but aloof, committed but lazy, near and yet so very far.

"Sorry, Shika!" Ino called as she rushed over to him looking as if she had woken up only five minutes ago, "My alarm didn't go off!"

"You sure you didn't just decide to sleep in?" he teased with a knowing grin.

She stuck out her tongue at him and he felt a chill run down his spine. She would really need to stop doing that sometime soon or he would put her tongue back in her mouth for her! He glanced off to the side so as not to encourage his hormones with a tempting visual.

Ino just grinned at her own antics as she fell into step beside her companion. The trip to their high school was farther than their middle school had been, so they decided to leave earlier so as not to risk being late.

"I'm so excited that you and I are gonna still be together through high school!" Ino cheered cutely, "These new uniforms are so cute too, don't you think?"

She placed a hand behind her head and cocked her hip to the side in a successful attempt at a sultry pose. Shikamaru had to role his eyes in an effort to look bored so he wouldn't stare instead. The new uniforms were, in fact, very cute. Well, they were on Ino at least. The skirt was short and navy blue plaid while the blazer tapered in to accentuate her narrow waist. The large sash around her neck tied in a bow drew attention to her full bust. Shikamaru really liked that bow, and the short skirt.

' _Makes you wanna run your hands up her thighs doesn't it?'_ his hormones taunted, _'Oh Shika! You're hands are so calloused!'_ and it did a marvelous impression of Ino's voice…

"They're alright, I guess," he gave by way of answer while glancing away from her with a small blush tinting the bridge of his nose.

Ino just smiled brightly as she continued on. She took a few steps ahead of Shikamaru and turned around to walk backwards in front of him. She grinned up at him cutely and Shikamaru had to wonder what she could possibly be up to.

She held up her hand to her mouth as if she were holding a microphone and asked in a dramatic news anchor voice, "So, Shikamaru, what are your thoughts on Konoha High?" she shifted her imaginary microphone to be held just underneath his chin and he grinned at her antics.

"Don't know yet," he responded unhelpfully, smirking as Ino pouted cutely at her playing being thwarted.

"What are your expectations of your fellow students?" she continued in her anchor voice, switching her hand back to her mouth as she spoke and then under Shikamaru's chin as she finished.

"To stay out of my way and not wake me up if I fall asleep," he answered bluntly.

"Shika! You aren't being any fun!" Ino scolded, turning around to walk ahead of him.

Shikamaru just shook his head with amusment as he watched her skirt rustle against the backs of her thighs with her movements, "I didn't know it was my job to entertain you, Ino."

"Well, of course it is! I _am_ your princess after all and you are my loyal subject!" she snapped, glaring over her shoulder jokingly.

"Well, I do apologize, my princess," Shikamaru atoned with an extravagant bow, "what would you have of me?"

"I would have my subject bowing at my feet and adhering to my every whim," she answered in a regal voice as she came to a stop and grinned expectantly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just shook his head again at her antics and grinned, "You need to find yourself a more loyal subject then," he chuckled as she glared heatedly at him while he passed her, continuing on his journey to school.

* * *

"Hurry up, Ino," Shikamaru insisted as he made his way into the hallway after switching his outdoor shoes for his indoor ones and putting away his nonessential items in his locker.

"Coming!" she called out to his back, scrambling to get her indoor shoes on.

Hopping on one foot, she slammed her locker shut and hurried after Shikamaru, not noticing that she had dropped her notebook in the process.

She rushed through the double doors leading into the hallway and huried up to fall into step beside Shikamaru while panting in slight exertion. She glared halfheartedly at him for not being more patient and received a smirk in response.

The pair continued down the slightly crowded hallways, paying attention to numbered signs above the doors in the hopes that they would locate their own class. Rounding a corner, they came upon their classroom.

"Morning, Ino," Sakura greeted, as the pair entered the classroom, "Shikamaru," she added with a shrewd grin.

He raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl, not knowing what she could possibly be privy about to give him a look like that. He smartly deduced that Ino had most likely spent her spring break with the girl.

'What did Ino tell her?' he thought to himself suspiciously.

The girl seemed far too confident in the knowledge that she held and it made Shikamaru feel uneasy. He glanced over to Ino to see if she was also aware of the look. She just smile amicably at Sakura and greeted her in return as if nothing was out of the norm.

The classroom was filled with familiar faces as people greeted one another. Shikamaru made his way to the nearest unoccupied window desk and sat down nonchalantly, expecting Ino to follow suit and sit near to him as she always did. He wasn't disappointed as she occupied the chair to his right. Shikamaru smiled to himself momentarily before noticing that perceptive expression on Sakura's face again.

'Does she know that I–?' Shikamaru thought, his eyes widening in alarms as the pink haired girl nodded minutely at him as if reading his thoughts, 'Shit!'

He jerked his head to the side and glared out the window, hoping that the cunning girl would keep her mouth shut!

Ino was oblivious to the exchange as she riffled through her book case. She was searching for her notebook and, after a few minutes of shuffling, her face creased with concern.

'Where is it?' she thought worriedly before the missing notebook was placed at the top right corner of her desk.

She glanced up to see Sasuke with an uninterested expression on his face, "You dropped it," he gave by way of answer.

Shikamaru glanced over to Ino as she began to speak, "Thank you," she said politely in response.

Shikamaru continued to watch as Sasuke had not moved to leave. The solemn boy continued to look at Ino with his bland expression as if studying something on her. Shikamaru found himself getting irritated as Ino continued to look back at Sasuke curiously.

After what felt like forever, Sasuke said, "Oh, they're butterflies, nice," before turning around and taking a seat in front of Ino.

Shikamaru blinked confusedly before glancing at Ino. His expression became irate as he noticed her blushing and touching her ears. Sasuke had been talking about her earrings? Shikamaru had given Ino those for her birthday two years ago. Why did she have to look so flustered? What was the matter with her?!

' _What the fuck!'_ his hormones shouted out furiously with a sense of possessiveness.

Ino stared at the back of Sasuke's head with wide eyes as she blushed hotly. He gave her a compliment! Why was she reacting this way? She could feel her ears turning red along with her cheeks and she practically swooned as she placed her chin in her hand and continued to stare dreamily into the back of the grave boy's head.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in annoyance and happened to catch sight of Sakura as she grinned menacingly at him. He glared darkly at her in the hopes that she would take a hint and leave him the _fuck_ alone! He was _not_ in a good mood at that very moment…

* * *

"Did you know that he's the star forward of the soccer team?" Ino asked with a dreamy expression on her face.

Shikamaru wanted to gag…

'God, one compliment and she's falling all over him!' he thought exasperatedly.

Ino had been giving him little pieces of knowledge that she had gleaned about the stoic boy all lunch. He had lost his appetite long ago as he lay sprawled out on the grass and glared up at the clouds. Never before had a cloud gazing session been more unpleasant than that one.

' _We might just have to do away with this guy,'_ his hormones thought sullenly. They were just as irritable as he was. Well, they were him…never mind…

Ino had never been this flustered about _him_ , and it made it even more obvious that she was not attracted to him the way that he was attracted to her. This knowledge left him feeling unwanted and depressed.

Shikamaru turned on his side, away from Ino, as he began to uproot patches of grass in a small attempt to release some of his frustration.

"He's also in the Kendo Club!" Ino continued, completely unaware of Shikamaru's sullen mood.

He had not contributed much to the conversation; not that he ever really contributed much to conversations, but he seemed more quiet than usual. She had decided, in the end, to fill up the silence with telling him how amazing Uchiha Sasuke was. He was a dream! There was no way a man like him could be real! He participated in multiple extracurricular activities _and_ he had incredible grades, which meant he was brilliant!

"He was in the top one percentile of our class in grade three of middle school!" she added, her tone excited.

"So was I," Shikamaru grumbled, taking notice of an ant pile and watching the critters that gathered to it.

"I know, but this is _Sasuke_! He probably had to work harder than you. You do have an obnoxiously high IQ after all," she countered, gazing up at the clouds as she leaned back against her palms.

"So it's obnoxious for me to be smart?" Shikamaru muttered, rolling over onto his tummy and laying his head on his folded arms while still facing away from Ino. He wanted the earth to just swallow him up at that point.

"You know what I mean, Shika," Ino assuaged, "Naruto and Sakura are best friends with him! I wonder if they would mind if we sat with them for lunch one day?"

" _You_ can sit with them for lunch," Shikamaru muttered quietly, "I don't wanna have anything to do with the arrogant bastard."

"What was that, Shika?" Ino asked curiously, glancing over at him even as he faced away from her.

"Nothing," he muttered back, a feeling of hopeless depression coming over him.

* * *

The walk back home was just as annoying as lunch had been. What was worse, the walk was longer than it would have been if they were still in middle school. He couldn't count how many times he had rolled his eyes at her. It was a wonder she hadn't caught him yet!

'Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Somebody shoot me!' he thought bitterly.

He had since given up talking to her. Many attempts to turn the conversation away from the apathetic boy had failed so he proceeded to tune her out. Inside, he was feeling angry and resentful and even lonely. Ino had begun obsessing over this guy in less than twenty-four hours, and Shikamaru felt like he had lost his best friend to Sasuke even though she was walking right beside him.

' _Yup, we are definitely gonna have to kill him,'_ his hormones added and for once he didn't disagree.

What was he going to do if she kept on like this?! He didn't know what he would do if he had to listen to her constantly talking about another guy! He would probably end up shaking her!

Why was she making such a big deal about his lousy compliment anyways?! _He_ had given her the earrings! _He_ had known that she would like them! _He_ knew her, inside and out and loved her for who she was! And now some douchebag just comes along and compliments her on a pair of earrings that _he_ gave her, and she wants to jump into his arms and ride off into the sunset with him! What the fuck?!

"Sakura told me that his favorite color is black!" Ino supplied uselessly, her expression happy as she walked beside Shikamaru.

"Yeah, like his heart," Shikamaru muttered, drawing a curious glance from Ino.

"What?" she asked, blinking at him cutely.

"Nothing," Shikamaru mumbled again, feeling his head begin to throb with signs of a migraine.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed out loudly as he gazed up at the clouds overhead in his usual viewing spot at home. After dropping off Ino at her house, he had come out to hopefully distress, but it wasn't working very well. His mind kept turning over his feelings and his head throbbed painfully.

' _If you'd just told her you loved her you wouldn't be going through this right now,'_ his hormones grumbled.

They had a point. If he had confessed his love to her she would either be his or she would be avoiding him entirely and talking some other poor bastard's ear off about the many ways of Uchiha Sasuke.

' _But you didn't have the balls.'_

'Shut the fuck up!' he shot back, his irritation mounting further as he glared heatedly up at the clouds above.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize Ino had arrived for their evening cloud gazing session until she spoke, "He's a Leo too. His birthday is July twenty-third."

It took every ounce of Shikamaru's willpower not to groan out exasperatedly and leave in a hurry. Ino had settled in her usual spot beside him and leaned back against her palms as she glanced up at the clouds along with him. She wore a cute sundress that barley covered her thighs and now this amazing place and this amazing occasion would be ruined with talk about Uchiha Sasuke! Shikamaru wouldn't stand for it!

"Hey, I'm not feeling too well," he lied, "I think I'm coming down with something."

Ino looked over to him with concern on her features, "Oh no! The weather has been a little odd lately, cold one day, warm the next."

Shikamaru gave a fake cough as he covered up his mouth dramatically, "Ugh, I'm going to go back inside. I wouldn't come over to study tonight if I were you." He warned, "You might catch it."

Ino's expression became slightly sad, and Shikamaru almost took back what he said, _almost_. He really didn't feel like hearing about Sasuke anymore that day. If he were around Ino, then that would inevitably happen.

He took his leave for that night and Ino looked after him with a worried expression on her face.

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke!"

"No, I'm Shikamaru! It's me! Shika!" Shikamaru screamed out as Ino writhed beneath him.

He was making love to her and she was looking right through him. She didn't see him; she didn't know that he was making love to her. She thought he was Sasuke! She would never see him or accept his love for her. She would always fall for someone else and would eventually leave him for another man. She would marry another man and he would never see her again…

"NO!"

Shikamaru awoke with a start, panting out nervously, his body covered in a cold sweat. He flopped back onto his bed with a dejected groan and covered his eyes within the bend of his arm. That had been terrible!

"What am I gonna do?" he asked to the empty space in his room as he clenched his jaw shut against the overwhelming surge of sadness he began to feel.

* * *

"You look terrible, Shika!" Ino gasped out in concern.

"Thanks a lot," he muttered crossly as he began to make his way to school with Ino in tow.

"You know I didn't mean it that way," Ino cajoled as she studied his exhausted looking profile with an expression of sincere concern.

Shikamaru's eyes had dark rings around them and he looked pale and tired. This made complete since as he hadn't gotten back to sleep after being rudely awoken by that awful dream. He had stayed up the rest of the night thinking about his predicament and trying to figure out a way to fix it. In the end, he hadn't come up with anything.

He could feel his heart breaking as he thought about Ino all night long, loving another man and leaving him in the end.

'I don't know if I'll be able to go on without her,' he thought morosely.

' _Then why don't you tell her!?'_ his hormones shouted out irritably.

'Because I would rather have her as long as I can for now than not at all for the rest of my life,' he answered back inadequately.

But that was really all he had. That was the only reason he was holding back his love for her and, to him, it was as good enough of a reason as any.

The rest of the walk to school was spent with Ino fretting over him and urging him to take it easy. Once arriving in class, he flopped into his seat and pressed his head down onto the coolness of his desk. It was going to take a miracle for him to get through the day in one piece.

"Here," Ino said gently while placing a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention, "let me feel your forehead."

Shikamaru lifted his head from his desk to look up at Ino and his heart skipped a beat…

She leaned forward with her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly to touch her forehead to his. Shikamaru's eyes were wide with shock as he stared intently at her lips. He could smell toothpaste on her breath and feel the touch of her skin to his. The pounding of his heart drowned out every other sound in the classroom as time froze with Ino so close to him that he could kiss her.

' _Do it!'_

He was in a daze. She was so very beautiful and he loved her so much. She was concerned for his health and she felt comfortable enough in his presence to do this for him. She was so close to him in friendship that this intimate gesture probably seemed like next to nothing to her, but with the love that Shikamaru felt for her it meant the world.

"You don't feel like you're running a fever," she murmured.

In a second, he was drowning in her blue eyes and he remembered all the days of cloud gazing, wishing that he was getting lost in her eyes like he was doing now. He must have looked like an idiot as he sat there with a stupid look on his face but, if he did, Ino made no indication that she noticed.

"I think all you need is a good night's rest," she diagnosed with a smile before taking her seat next to him.

Shikamaru continued to stare ahead with a dazed expression on his face even as class began.

' _You're not getting off that easy,'_ his hormones muttered as he glanced out the window with the same bemused expression on his face while he began to imagine what it would be like if she had done that with no one else in the class…

He imagined kissing her…

Her eyes would widen in shock before closing as a red blush encompassed her cheeks. He would coax her mouth open with his tongue as he grasped the back of her head with his hand to prevent her from pulling away. But, at that point, it would have been the last think on her mind as she moaned softly into his mouth.

He arose from his seat, lips still pressed to hers and tongue tasting her toothpaste as he came around his desk to back her up into the one behind her. She sat up on it, her skirt riding up high over her thighs as his hands came to graze against their softness.

"Shika," she breathed out against his lips as she licked her own nervously.

"I love you," he breathed back against her mouth before stealing her next words away with another heated kiss.

She parted her thighs to allow his hips to settle between and grasped the front of his shirt with tiny shaking hands. Those same hands began to unbutton his shirt and ghost over the skin that was revealed, sending tingles all over Shikamaru's body.

Shikamaru panted out against her lips as his hands grazed up her thighs, savoring the tremble he felt beneath his fingertips. One hand came around to settle on the swell of her bottom while the other rested at her heat. He could already feel how wet she was through the fabric of her panties and he groaned out excitedly.

Ino's hands had finished unbuttoning his shirt and, as he groaned out, she pressed her lips to his chest lovingly. Her nimble fingers came to the front of his slacks and began to press surely against his cock through the fabric

Shikamaru threw back his head eagerly and panted out loudly as he pressed his hips forward into her touch. It felt so good to have her touching him this way. He wanted all of her and would not settle for less. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rotated in tight little circles, drawing out eager moans from her throat as she trailed her lips from his chest up to his collar bone.

"I need you," she murmured heatedly against his skin.

Shikamaru required no further prompting as he moved aside the fabric of her panties and pressed a finger inside of her, drawing out a strangled cry of pleasure as he moved it in and out at a steady pace. He could feel her eager fingers unbuckling his belt and the sound of his zipper coming undone seemed to echo throughout the empty classroom. A moment later and her small hands were releasing him from the confines of his boxer briefs. The feel of her warm little hands on his shaft spurred him on as he removed his finger from her heat, grasped hold of himself and rub the tip of his cock against her wetness. Once slicking himself up, he glanced to her for approval. Her eyes were so big and so full of hunger as she nodded her consent, and with a sure thrust he pressed into her and–.

"Shikamaru."

Said boy blinked as his attention was drawn out of his fantasy by Kakashi-Sensei. He stared dazedly at the silver haired man's eyes as he looked at the young boy expectantly.

"Hu?" he said brilliantly, unleashing hushed chuckles from the classroom.

"Can you come and solve this problem on the board?" Kakashi-Sensei repeated.

Was his fantasy becoming a nightmare?! He gulped back nervously before pinching his arm sharply. The answering sting confirmed that he was in fact conscious and he was pretty sure he was sporting a half hard boner…

'Fuck,' he thought to himself, "You know, Sensei, I don't think I can."

"Well too bad; get up here," Kakashi-Sensei ordered with a bland look to his eyes.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Shikamaru's stomach began to churn nervously as he forced his expression to remain calm and unassuming.

With effort, he arose from his seat and walked forward to the board as quickly as he could so no one would be able to see what he was trying so desperately to hide. Once arriving at the board without any curious looks, he focused on the equation and, in doing so, calmed himself further. By the time he turned around to go back to his seat he was safe. And if that problem that he just solved wasn't enough of a boner killer, then the moon eyes that Ino was making at the back of Uchiha Sasuke's head certainly were…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next time on A True Love Story! Ino has lost interest in Sasuke by summer break. He was just never that interested in her anyways. Not wanting to mope around for the time off she has, she suggests going to the beach for a long weekend. Shikamaru is of course invited. Maybe this will be his chance to confess his feelings for her! Or maybe it will be another let down for Shika… who knows. Stay tuned and find out!


	7. But Not The Same Way Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: Ino has lost interest in Sasuke by summer break. He was just never that interested in her anyways. Not wanting to mope around for the time off she has, she suggests going to the beach for a long weekend. Shikamaru is of course invited. Maybe this will be his chance to confess his feelings for her! Or maybe it will be another let down for Shika… who knows. Please read and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here is a late Valentine's Day gift for everyone!

Chapter 6 Part 1

The heat was nearly unbearable as the pair made their way into school together. The song of the cicadas could be heard for miles and the sound lulled the two into a lazy stride despite the desire to escape the summer heat.

Ino fanned herself with her hand and leaned forward dramatically as she panted from the sweltering heat. She glanced over to Shikamaru to see him melting in his short sleeve button down. He was also breathing heavily as he tilted his head back in the hopes that a cool breeze might dry up the sweat that had gathered on his throat and chest. Ino blinked curiously while her gaze fixated on a bead of sweat as it dripped from his chin, along his jawline, down his throat and below the collar of his shirt.

Shikamaru glanced over at her with a look of irate insecurity as he asked, "What?!"

Ino licked her dry lips, wondering what had gotten into her as she grinned at Shikamaru disarmingly, "Nothing, you're just really hot!" she teased.

"Funny ha ha!" Shikamaru snapped back, tilting his head haughtily.

Ino just giggled to herself as they continued on their way. It had been some time since she had last walked to school with Shikamaru and she had truly missed him. He had been distant the last four months and she couldn't understand why for the life of her.

Despite his distance, once back together again, it was like they had never been separated. The closeness and friendship between the two of them could span for thousands and thousands of miles and they would never grow an inch apart. She felt this fact in her heart and drew comfort from it. The idea that she would always have him in her life, no matter what, was a gratifying comfort to her.

She smiled contentedly to herself and moved in to walk closer beside her best friend, drawing a curious look from the dark haired teen.

"What, you aren't hot enough, now you wanna smother me with your presence?" Shikamaru grumbled out irritably.

It really was just the heat talking. He wanted nothing more than to be in the coolness of the _shade_! The sunlight was not his friend!

"Don't be that way Grumpy Gus!" Ino snapped back, reaching up to ruffle his ponytail.

Shikamaru didn't think before he grabbed onto her wrist and came to a stop, yanking against her arm to bring her close and whisper menacingly in her face, "Don't do that!"

Ino's expression was slightly stunned and she found herself blushing from the close proximity of his body. She could feel a chill run through her limbs, despite the heat, and mumbled out the first thing that came to mind.

"Now whose presence is smothering?"

Shikamaru glowered at her and released her wrist to continue on their travels, leaving a flustered Ino in his wake. She blinked after him, taking notice of the unusual fluttering of her heart. What was that?

"Are you coming or what?!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Quit being so mean to me!"

* * *

"Stop hogging all the water, Ino!" Shikamaru snapped from behind the blond, as she occupied the nearest drinking fountain.

The fact that she was bent over low against the metal fixture and that he could just slant his head to see the color of her panties underneath the shortness of her skirt was not lost on him. He had, in fact, been sorely tempted and would have had it not been for all of the other students in line and throughout the hallway.

At this point, she had been monopolizing the water for at least two minutes and he was a little more than parched!

"Keep your shirt on, Pineapple Head," she muttered as she stood up straight and whipped the little drops of water remaining on her lips.

The infuriating nickname was lost on Shikamaru as he watch a droplet of water travel along her throat and down into Ino's cleavage before she managed to catch it with her fingers. Her hand grazed between her breasts momentarily and Shikamaru wished he could have put his tongue against her salty skin and…

'Nope!' he jerked his head from the tempting image she painted to hover over the fountain and partake of his share.

Thank god summer uniforms were only worn for a short period of the year, or he would constantly be in heat for how much skin she showed. As it was, the skirts seemed even shorter and she never wore her sash or blazer in this overwhelming heat, which was entirely understandable! But his hormones always had a field day in the summer…

He took a hand and cupped it under the water as he finished drinking. Filling up the makeshift cup, he added his other hand and rubbed it over his sweaty face and down the back of his neck. He glanced over to Ino as he finished, taking note of the curious expression on her face. She wasn't looking him in the eyes. Her gaze was focused elsewhere on his body…

"Do I have something on my shirt?" he asked before glancing down at his front.

As if broken out of a trance, Ino gasped out softly and giggled nervously, "Nope. Come on. Let's get to class."

* * *

For some reason Shikamaru was unaware of, they ate their lunch with a group of friends that day instead of just the two of them. He didn't really think much of it, but he was a little disappointed as he enjoyed eating alone with Ino. It was like they were in their own little world when they did eat lunch together.

Things had gotten considerably better over the last few weeks. Ino had lost her interest in Sasuke as soon as she realized that he had no interest in her. She wasn't the type of person to pine over someone apparently. It seemed like her, so it made sense that she would want to cover up her disappointment in the failed attempt at a relationship with the presence of friends. He just wished that his own presence had been enough for her.

As it was, she had begun acting a little strangely. She would stare at him as if in a daze and it was like she was seeing him for the first time. For some reason, it unnerved Shikamaru. It made him think that she was getting wise to his perverted thoughts or something.

' _If only she knew just how perverted, hu?_ ' his hormones grinned.

'She really doesn't need to know all the details,' he thought with a shudder.

His dreams had pretty much increased in intensity. He had one at least every other night and would daydream about her on multiple occasions at school. He was certainly going through a change in his life and he wondered, not for the first time, if it was normal to think such deviant things to the point of distraction.

' _Might need to educate yourself a little more,'_ his hormones thought snidely.

'That's not a bad idea,' he concurred.

' _He has seen the light!'_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and focused in on the conversation currently taking place to help distract himself.

"What does everyone have planned for the summer break?!" Ino asked excitedly.

"Nothing yet, really," Sakura answered, breathing out a disappointed sigh, "I never do anything during summer break."

"Me neither," Naruto grumbled in answer, "sleeping in late is about all I do."

"Lazy," Sakura muttered to herself, but the entire group heard and chuckled as Naruto looked miffed.

The general consensus was that there was nothing planned, so Ino was excited as she made her suggestion, "How would everyone like to go to the beach?!"

"All of us?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Why not?" Ino asked back, "We can get two rooms at a traditional ryokan! One for the guys and one for the girls. It'll be so much fun!"

The group seemed to need a little more persuasion and Ino began to feel frustrated, "Come on! When was the last time you all went to the _beach_?! We can make sand castles and hunt for hermit crabs and get shaved ice! It'll be awesome! Some of you need to get out and get some sun! Especially you, Sakura," she jeered, receiving an irate look from the girl.

"Sounds like fun to me!" Naruto cheered, giving Sakura a meaningful glance that she ignored entirely, "Come on, Sakura! We could go surfing!"

The pink haired girl looked as if she only needed another nudge and she would be on board, "There might be some hot guys there," Ino baited while waggling her eyebrows.

"I'm in!" Sakura concurred to cheers from Naruto and Ino.

"I'll go too," Hinata granted with a soft blush tinting her cheeks as she glanced over to Naruto while he did a little victory dance.

"How 'bout it Choji?" Ino coerced, "There'll be some yummy barbeque in it for you…"

"I'm in!" he agreed as eagerly as Sakura had in reference to the potential for scantily clad male suitors.

"Great! That's everyone!" Ino cheered eagerly, not noticing the skeptical look that came to Shikamaru's face.

"I didn't agree."

Ino's head snapped to look at him with a fierce gaze in her eyes. She had just assumed that Shikamaru would agree as he normally did. Why the hell was he putting up a fight now of all times?!

"Oh, come on, Shika!" Ino begged, crawling over to him on her hands and knees to kneel before his relaxed, reclining form. She put her hands together as if praying and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Shikamaru grinned evilly, loving the fact that Ino was begging for his presence. It made him feel good that things were back to normal and that the infuriating Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't be there to ruin his time with her.

As it stood, she would most likely spend her time with him in a skimpy bikini that barley covered anything, but that was what worried him. What if he lost control? But looking at her pleading expression was only the beginning of his surrender. He truly could never say no to Ino.

"Alright," he muttered, reveling in the delighted look that overtook her beautiful features.

And, who knows, maybe he could build up the courage to finally tell her how desperately he loved her.

* * *

"Road trip, road trip!" Ino cheered happily as the lot of them traveled the back roads on their way to the beach.

They had borrowed her father's giant Mitsubishi Outlander with an ample amount of begging, pleading, and pouting coming from the blond female. After ten minutes, the older Yamanaka gave in, handing over the keys grudgingly with a threat that if they wrecked it he would find her and kill her. Unfazed by her father's threat, Ino had dragged Shikamaru out of his bed and hustled him along to get ready.

She wanted to pick everyone up and be on their way ASAP! They really could only afford to stay for a couple of nights, so she wanted to enjoy as much time as possible at the ryokan and the beach!

Shikamaru yawned widely behind the wheel of the massive vehicle before muttering, "I still don't know how I got wrangled into being the driver."

"I hate driving this huge thing and I don't trust anyone else besides you to drive it," Ino supplied with a smile as she looked back at the other passengers, not knowing what significance her words held for Shikamaru.

"Everyone having fun back there?" she asked excitedly.

Naruto sat next to Hinata in the middle set of seats and pouted at not being able to sit next to Sakura. The pink haired girl glowered at how rude he was being to poor Hinata and Hinata just seemed to be happy to be beside Naruto. Choji sat in the far back seat beside Sakura, munching away happily at a bag of pork rinds.

They had only been on the road for maybe fifteen minutes and things were already beginning to go south, "How 'bout a game?!" Ino asked, desperately wanting to lighten the mood.

"What kind of game?" Shikamaru muttered, glancing over at Ino and then averting his eyes to the road.

"Hum…," Ino thought deeply for a moment before a brilliant idea came to her and she pulled out her phone, "How 'bout would you rather?"

"How do you play it?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

"It's easy!" Ino assured, "Shika and I play it all the time on our way into school," she smiled at her 'shadow' and received an answering grin.

The pair missed the knowing expression that Sakura flashed them from the back seat.

"Here's an example," Ino began, thinking up something small off the top of her head, "Would you rather eat green beans or broccoli?"

"Broccoli," Shikamaru answered, but Ino already knew that answer.

"But everyone answer it," Ino urged with an encouraging smile.

"Green beans," Naruto and Hinata both answered at the same time. Naruto grinned at her while Hinata just blushed cutely.

"Broccoli," Sakura answered.

"Both," Choji answered with a grin between mouthfuls of pork rinds.

Ino shook her head fondly at the heavyset young man before continuing, "As long as you don't answer it like Choji over there you get the idea," Ino explained, receiving looks of recognition and understanding from the group, "I can start with a few online and if y'all think of any you want to ask just jump in. It can be anything really."

"Would you rather live in a world with no problems or live in a world that you rule?"

"No problems," everyone but Ino answered.

"Wow, I guess I'm just a natural born leader," she commented to a derisive snort from the seat to her right.

She glared halfheartedly at Shikamaru before asking her next question, "What hurts more, silence or words?"

"Words," Shikamaru, Ino and Choji answered while the remaining three admitted to the opposite.

"Would you rather be in a relationship with a totally submissive partner or a totally dominant partner?" Ino blushed deeply as she read out this question. It just happened to be the next one on the list and she hadn't screened it before she asked, "Sorry, y'all don't have to an–"

"Submissive," Shikamaru's answer surprised everyone there as he looked off to the side with a blush.

"Submissive," Naruto answered as well, emboldened by Shikamaru's bluntness.

The remainder of the group answered the opposite.

Ino glanced at Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye, wondering why the answer he had given had made her feel the way that it did…

* * *

"Welcome to our humble ryokan."

The group bowed low as they were greeted by the hostess. She was an older statuesque woman who held herself with great poise, "Please, leave your baggage here and I will lead you to your rooms."

The lot of young adults followed her eagerly down the clean hallways of the ryokan. The decor was simple, traditional and sparse.

"Gentlemen, will please sleep here," the hostess gestured to the left, "and ladies here," she added while gesturing to the right and continued on a little further down the hall, "Master Nara, will please stay here."

The group turned to stare at a smug looking Shikamaru as he brushed past them to enter into his designated room. Ino just looked irate as she followed after him. She hadn't realized that his family owned this establishment, but she probably should have guessed.

"You know, it's not very nice of you to segregate the rest of the group," she sneered at him as he walked about his room with an appreciative expression.

"Hey, I want to enjoy my vacation too, and I can't do that with a hyper blond and a snorer," he smirked, sticking his head out of the room to look at his best guy friend, "No offence, Choji."

"None taken," the heavyset boy shrugged, entering into his own assigned room.

"What about me?!" the aforementioned hyper blond shouted indignantly.

"What about you, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a deadpan expression.

Naruto just stomped off into his room with a huff, slamming the sliding door behind him and Choji as he entered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Shikamaru muttered, attempting to slide his own door shut.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ino shouted as she foiled his attempt at a dismissal with a hand against the edge of the door, "Get in your yukata! There's a festival going on just a little ways away and we are all going!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily, knowing that Ino was going to get her way already, like she always did.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Ino cheered out happily just outside of the ryokan.

The girls had all managed to assemble before the boys and Ino was beginning to get impatient. She hadn't been to a festival in years. In fact, the last one that she had gone to was with hers and Shikamaru's family. They were probably ten or so and had in fact stayed at that very same ryokan. She really should have guessed that they would be going to his family's establishment, especially after she designated him with the task of booking the rooms.

Sakura and Hinata were looking very cute in their summer yukata. Sakura wore a beautiful blood red one with little cherry blossoms overtaking the lower right hem and dispersing out further and further as they cut a diagonal line across to her left shoulder. Her obi was white and she carried a cherry blossom shaped fan in her hands along with her kinchaku. Hinata's yukata was a mauve color with large reddish purple peonies scatter haphazardly across the cotton fabric. Her obi was a contrasting olive green that complemented the mauve color beautifully. Ino wore a wisteria colored yukata with patches of paler purple petals littered throughout the fabric. Her obi was a royal purple color and drew attention to her pale skin and hair.

"Where are those boys?!" Ino snapped impatiently, "I swear, Shikamaru can be worse than a girl sometimes. You should see him put up his hair! It takes forev–!"

The clearing of a throat interrupted Ino's rant, "It took you…long…enough…" the fire in her words died slowly as her eyes fell upon Shikamaru's form.

He glared at her indignantly with a faint blush on his cheeks, most likely over how she had been talking about his grooming habits. The expression on his face only added to the appeal of the picture before her. His dark blue yukata hung open limply around the obi, showing glimpses of the smooth chest beneath and Ino had to force herself not to stare.

'What is the matter with me?!' she thought with a sense of alarm.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Naruto complemented excitedly, his smile wide and jovial.

Ino smiled sweetly at the other blond before moving forward to grab a hold of Shikamaru's hand, "Come on!" she urged, dragging him in the way of the festival with the other's following close behind.

Upon arriving, the group decided to split up and enjoy the festivities before meeting up at a designated spot for the fireworks display that night. Naturally, Shikamaru tagged along with Ino under the guise of making sure that she didn't get into any trouble. Choji ventured off on his own, presumably in the search of something delicious to eat while Naruto, Sakura and Hinata went off to watch one of the shows.

Shikamaru was happy to have Ino to himself and resisted the urge to smile at every turn. She was like a child again as she flitted from game to game, looked at all of the accessories at every vendor and practically begged him for shave ice and cotton candy.

"You'll get cavities," he reasoned teasingly and smirked as she pouted at him, puffing out her cheeks like a blowfish.

"Shika! I want shaved ice! It's hot out here and I can't leave the front of my yukata open like you!" she accused.

"I'm sure the local populous wouldn't have a problem with it," he continued to joke, enjoying the faint blush that came to her cheeks.

' _Yeah and you wouldn't either,'_ his hormones persisted, conjuring up a tempting image of Ino from the back as she slid off her yukata to reveal flawless pale skin underneath while looking back at him with shy eyes and a pink blush on her cheeks.

Shikamaru shook his head slightly to dispel the mental image, drawing a curious look from Ino as he finally caved, "Fine; what flavor do you want?"

"Yay! Grape please!" Ino chirped animatedly.

The remainder of the day went off without a hitch. They met up with the group and walked around with some yakitori and then separated again. Shikamaru and Ino participated in several games, most lost. By the time the fireworks display began and they gathered with the rest of the group Ino had a yoyo balloon and a decorative fan that Shikamaru had won for her. The night couldn't possibly have gotten any better.

Shikamaru had essentially just had one of the best days of his life. Ino had wanted nothing more than to be by his side smiling at him and holding his hand as she dragged him this way and that. His love for her simply could not grow any stronger than it already was. However, when the fireworks illuminated the soft planes of her face in various colors, he was proven wrong as his heart swelled further.

He watched in amazement as her stunning blue gaze met his and she smiled happily, her face tented a red hue and then a purple. He felt it then, at that moment he felt the courage that he needed to confess to her. With a furiously beating heart, trembling hands, on a rushed exhale and with a look of consternation on his face he breathed out.

"I love you."

…

But the overwhelmingly loud sound of exploding fireworks drowned out his words. Ino looked at him with a confused expression and then held a hand up to her ear.

"What, Shika?!" she shouted, her question barely discernable from the loud noise.

Shikamaru breathed out loudly in defeat, his expression frustrated and solemn. He didn't have it in him to do it again. He had lost his nerve, so he just shouted back, "Nothing!"

And Ino took him at his word with another sweet smile.

* * *

Alone in his room for the night, Shikamaru thought back on his confession. He had done it, he had confessed his love for Ino, but she had not heard him. The sheer disappointment that he had felt overwhelmed him to the point where he couldn't do it again. Maybe it still wasn't the right time for them.

' _Sure. You're just making up excuses now,'_ his hormones pouted grumpily, _'If you'd just said it again, maybe she'd be here right now laying with us in bed, but nooo…'_

'Shut up,' he thought back irritably.

He knew that he had missed his golden opportunity, but he really didn't need his face rubbed in it at that moment. He was already kicking himself for being such a coward. He was comfortable with how things were and that was it. He wasn't _satisfied_ , however. He wouldn't be satisfied until he could truly call Ino his, but he was comfortable and, for him, that was just barely enough.

' _Yeah, but for how long will it be enough?'_ his hormones asked with a sense of warning, _'What if someone actually does come between the two of you in the future? What'll you do then?'_

There was logic behind those questions, Shikamaru knew that, but he did not want to address the possibilities. If Ino did find someone that she wanted to be with more than him, that would be the saddest day of his life. Fate had already tempted her with the infatuation she felt for the Uchiha. What if it happened again and stuck?

' _Are you willing to wait for her to fall for you?'_

"Shika, are you still awake?"

His thoughts would have to wait as his mind went blank. His eyes widened in something akin to shock and fear as he looked from the ceiling to see Ino standing just inside his room. She had managed to close the door behind her and step toward him, wearing the complementary yukata the ryokan supplied and who knows what else underneath. Her expression was curious and a little concerned.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she apologized sweetly as she came to a stop at the foot of his futon.

Shikamaru didn't know what to do. He was frozen as she gazed down at him. Her hair was loose and tumbled around her and over her shoulders, making her look like an ethereal creature of the night as the moonlight shown through the windows. She was so beautiful…

But then, his brain kick started as he sat up abruptly, hands supporting him as he whispered out toward her vehemently, "What are you doing in here?!"

Ino seemed taken aback at his frantic response, but dismissed it as him being cranky about having been woken up. With a soft, soothing smile on her face, she whispered back in a low tone, "I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I sleep with you?"

Shikamaru's breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cliffhanger! Oh my god that was fun to write! I have never been to a festival or a ryokan or anything like that, but I want to one day. It may happen for me soon as I will be moving to Okinawa for the next three years in June! Oh my god I am so excited! So a lot of the Japanese references are me researching and wishing so badly that I could be doing the exact same things! Please comment or leave kudos!
> 
> Next time on A True Love Story: Will Shika let Ino into his bed and if so what will happen?! Can Shikamaru maintain his tenuous control over his desires? Will this be it for our couple in the sense that they will FINALLY be together, or will something – or someone – else get in the way? Stay tuned and find out on A True Love Story Chapter 6 Part 2!


	8. But Not The Same Way Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: Will Shika let Ino into his bed and if so what will happen?! Can Shikamaru maintain his tenuous control over his desires? Will this be it for our couple in the sense that they will FINALLY be together, or will something – or someone – else get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read this story up to this point. It gets slightly ecchi on this chapter; I believe maybe even earning it the rating given. Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 6 Part 2

" _Do you mind if I sleep with you?"_

_Shikamaru's breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating._

His heart literally stopped beating! There Ino stood, wrapped in the fabric of her yukata and most likely nothing else, as she looked at him with an expression of utter innocence while she asked if she could _sleep_ with him! She had absolutely no idea what that question did to him! Not only did it steal away his breath and stop the beating of his heart, but it sent his hormones into a frenzy!

' _Oh, dear god, yes! Yes! Come right on over! There's plenty of room!'_

Shikamaru gave her a look of trepidation as she moved to kneel at the foot of his futon, expecting wholeheartedly to be allowed into his bed. He needed to say something fast or this was going to end up going very badly!

"What?! Are you kidding me?! No!" he snapped, forcing an indignant look to overcome his expression of apprehension.

Ino halted in her movements. She had ended up on all fours and was about to crawl over to Shikamaru and submerge herself in his covers. She began to pout cutely as she asked back dejectedly, "Why not?! We always used to sleep together when we were little!"

' _She has a point! Let her in!'_

"Yeah, when it was thunder storming! You would scratch at my window like a fucking cat until I let you in!" Shikamaru countered, drawing the covers up closer around his waist in a defensive gesture.

Each time a thunder storm occurred she would climb over to his window on the tree that practically joined their rooms together. The first time she had done it they had been about seven or eight years old and the rain had already started. She had knocked on his window, shivering in fear and freezing cold. Shikamaru had been frantic, afraid that she would either fall or get struck by lightning. He had ordered her, soaking wet, into his room and had snuck a towel from the hall closet to dry her off. She had then proceeded to insist that he protect her from the thunder and had fallen asleep wrapped in his protective embrace. And it continued to occur every time thereafter until she grew out of it at about the age of ten. But this time was entirely different!

As it stood, his own yukata was gaping open and a single sleeve drooped off of his shoulder. He was feeling completely vulnerable and panicking at the potential things that could occur when he wasn't prepared.

"Exactly! You would protect me against the thunderstorms! You do remember!" she smiled widely at him and pressed her hand into the cushion of his futon to the side of his right foot.

"There aren't any thunderstorms, Ino! I'm not protecting you against anything right now!" Shikamaru's protests were getting steadily louder as his anxiety increased.

His heart was pounding in his ears. She looked so tempting and come-hither as she rested on all fours, a small gap at the collar of her yukata revealing bare skin. He couldn't do this! He couldn't have Ino here with him, in his bed, wearing what she was wearing and looking the way that she was looking without losing every sense of control that he had struggled for so long to maintain! But she wasn't backing down! She was remaining persistent as she knelt back on her feet and pouted at him sweetly.

"You are too protecting me," she mumbled cutely and, even in the moonlit shadows, Shikamaru could tell she was blushing.

Not receiving the consent she expected, Ino elaborated in embarrassment, "There's an owl outside my window and he won't be quiet! It's creepy in there and I can't sleep! Please, Shika?!" her voice began to rise with each word and Shikamaru shushed her.

"Be quiet, Ino! Do you want to wake up the whole building?!" because that was exactly what he needed, for the entire house to know that she was in his room, begging him to let her into his bed.

"Pretty please, Shika!" she pleaded and Shikamaru could feel his resoluteness waning under her beseeching onslaught, "It's just _me_! What's the big deal?"

' _Oh my god! Please! Let her in! I swear to all that is good and holy, I will behave myself tonight! Please, please, please!'_

Shikamaru was outnumbered and he inhaled deeply before resigning to his fate on the exhale, "Fine! But you get your own futon together. There should be one in the closet."

Ino leapt up from her kneeling position with a sound of elation as she hurried over to the closet and practically ripped open the door to retrieve her bedding. A long pause drew Shikamaru's attention before Ino's displeased sound did.

"Uh-oh…"

"What?!" he growled out irately while he settled back into his covers.

He shifted onto his side to look over at Ino as she looked at him with pleading eyes, "There's no extra futon."

How many times that night could his heart stop and he still manage to stay alive?!

"Awww, Shika, come on! Just let me sleep in your futon with you!" her voice had increased in volume again and Shikamaru shushed her once more.

"Quite Ino! Fine, just get the hell over here and shut up!" he caved with an overcome expression on his face.

' _Yay!'_

"Yay!"

Shikamaru sighed in defeat as he turned onto his back and lifted the right side of the covers away to let Ino in. With an overwhelmingly happy smile on her face, she sidled up to his side and laid her head on his shoulder. Shikamaru tensed up considerably before forcing his body to relax.

So far so good. He hadn't gotten a boner yet and he was feeling relieved. He found himself smiling softly against the top of Ino's head as she nuzzled into his shoulder and sighed contentedly. This just felt so unbelievably right! Shikamaru wondered momentarily if Ino happened to feel the same.

"Shika?" she breathed out in a questioning tone.

"What?" he grumbled out impatiently.

"Play with my hair?" she asked in an adorable, pleading tone, and he was hard pressed not to just do exactly what she asked of him.

He resisted valiantly with a scowl on his face before she wiggled up closer to his side and threw her arm across his torso, "Please, please, please," she wheedled, her eyes big while her lower lip jutted out and trembled in a cute attempt to look pathetic.

With a sullen grumble, he complied. His right arm came to wrap around her neck and shoulders to bury his fingers into her long, soft, blond hair. The deep, satisfied sigh that Ino breathed out against his chest was not lost on him as he scraped his nails gently against her scalp and ran the long strands through his fingers. The feeling of rightness consumed him again as he tilted his head to the side to glance down at the top of her head.

' _Just drink this in for a minute,'_ his hormones urged, _'Feel how soft she is, and she smells so good! You could have this with you every night if you just tell her! Oh my god! I am salivating at the possibilities!'_

Shikamaru grinned against her brow and kissed her forehead before he thought better of it…

Time froze and his body tensed up in alarm. What had he just done?! What would _she_ do?! He had just kissed her! Alright, not on the mouth or anything, but he had pressed his lips to her brow in something that an onlooker would most likely describe as an intimate gesture and _not_ a friendly one! But, if Ino realized or even minded what he did, she gave no indication as she just continued to cuddle into his side and splayed the fingers of her tiny hand against the bare skin of his chest.

Several heart beats later, and still not receiving an adverse reaction, Shikamaru began to calm down again and relax into the softness of the futon. Only a little longer and the two were off together in dreamland in what had to be the best night sleep of their entire young lives.

* * *

He knew that he was dreaming. Only in his dreams could he feel this calm and relaxed while he lay naked, in bed, with Ino. Nothing was truly revealed to his eyes, but her shoulders were bare along with his as she rested her chin on her hands atop his chest. The look that she was giving him was one of relaxed happiness and the feeling was felt mutually by Shikamaru. Without an ounce of fear, he brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek and reveled as she leaned into his touch.

"Why did it take you so long to tell me?" Ino asked, her voice soft and loving yet slightly forlorn.

"I was afraid to lose you," he confessed, his expression becoming somber as she lifted a hand to caress it against the skin over his collarbone.

Shikamaru shivered at the contact and his skin rose with goose bumps. Each gesture made by the pair was sure yet experimental. Shikamaru's hands grazed against her should blades and up along her spine, her hair falling over the side of her torso in a cascade of pale gold. He studied the expression on her face and the meaningful look in her eyes as she followed the motions of her hand across his collarbone with her blue gaze.

"You knew that I would've said yes though, didn't you?" she asked softly, her gaze straying to meet his dark eyes.

"No," he admitted sadly, "I never really _knew_ that you'd say yes. I hoped you would."

"I'm sorry I was so blind," Ino apologized, her expression becoming sullen.

"You don't have any reason to apologize, Ino," Shikamaru assured as his hand rose to brush at her cheek again, admiring the soft flush that came to her skin as he looked at her ardently, "It was all my fault."

Her somber expression softened to a loving smile as she turned her head to kiss into the palm of his hand, "I love you, Nara Shikamaru," she confessed fervently, "and I _always_ will."

Shikamaru's smile was relieved and grateful as he brushed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip before drawing her up for a gentle kiss.

"I will _always_ love you, Yamanaka Ino," he murmured against her soft lips before pressing his mouth to hers again.

He could feel her smile against his lips as he kissed her zealously, his tongue pressing into her mouth with little resistance and bushing up against hers in an affectionate manner. He nearly pouted as she drew back from him teasingly and settled back onto the fold of her arms atop his chest.

"Braid my hair?" she asked sweetly, her smile wide and hopeful.

"I don't know how," Shikamaru admitted with a relaxed smirk as he drew his fingers as far down the length of her long hair as he could.

"That's ok," Ino assured, "I can teach you."

"Alright, sensei, begin the instructing," he murmured.

"First, split the hair into three equal sections," she initiated, feeling Shikamaru's movements as she spoke, "then pass the far right of the three groups over top of the central group and under the left group. Next pass the left group over top of the new central group and under the new right group. Repeat steps two and three down the full length of hair."

* * *

The next Shikamaru became aware, he could hear the sound of birdsong outside his window. Along with the returning sense of sound, he could feel a warm weight within the bend of his right arm causing his fingertips to go numb. He could also feel warm air blowing out gently against his chest. Despite the numbness of his fingers, he was content to just lie in the warmth that he was surrounded in. He had never had such a good night's rest and he was truly loath to awaken from it.

But then, along with the sound of birdsong, he heard a soft sigh coming from that weight on his arm and felt a form press closely to his front as he relaxed on his side. That wasn't something that he was familiar with. He didn't normally wake up to someone else sighing beside him…

With further reluctance, he opened a single eye before the other popped open in alarm.

His heart hammered an erratic beat in his chest as he took in Ino lying beside him. Not only was she asleep and laying heavily in the bend of his arm, but her yukata had fallen free of her shoulders in her sleep and he could see the slope of her bare breasts as the cotton fabric barley covered her nipples from his eager, heated gaze.

Shikamaru could feel himself becoming hard at the very sight of her. The next thing that he took notice of was that his leg was caught between her thighs and he was beginning to stiffen against her hip. If she woke up…she would feel him.

'Shit, shit, shit! Calm down, calm down! Breathe! Fuck!'

' _Sorry man, I said I would behave last night, not this morning,'_ his hormones grinned lasciviously at his predicament.

'Fuck!'

Ino began to stir, her fingers coming up to splay against his chest, inadvertently petting him and exciting him further. Shikamaru suppressed the urge to moan out heatedly as he thought quickly about what to do. He needed to get away from her immediately or he would end up pressing her into the futon and fucking the daylights out of her!

"Ino!" he barked at her, his voice deep and rough with the lust he was feeling, "Turn over! You're on my arm and I gotta take a piss!"

Her brow furrowed indignantly as she turned over on her opposite side to comply, chiding Shikamaru in the process, "You don't have to be so vulgar about it," she mumbled, not even opening up her eyes.

With his new found freedom, Shikamaru bolted out of the futon to the restroom. Upon closing the door behind himself, he panted out in frustration. Of all the things to happen to him! Getting a boner first thing in the morning with Ino sleeping right next to him! At this point, he was tempting fate.

Not even a cold shower was going to calm him down now, so he grudgingly took himself into his hand after shoving the front of his boxer briefs just below his hips. He formulated a scenario about none other than the beautiful Ino as he closed his eyes and began to stroke.

His hormones had no trouble thinking up something new every time he thought sexually of her and in this particular fantasy she was kneeling at his feet, her yukata off of her shoulders as it had been earlier. Her breasts were fully revealed to his eyes and her hands played across them slowly. Her palms caressed openly over her tightened nipples before pressing her breasts up and together while gripping them firmly. She then let them drop and bounce before pinching her nipples with her thumbs and forefingers. Her expression was one of enrapt pleasure as she tilted her head back and moaned out softly at her own ministrations. Her thighs were splayed and the hem of her yukata rod up along them and conveniently parted where her legs were spread. He could spy her wetness on the insides of her legs and he wanted so badly to be between those very thighs, thrusting up eagerly inside of her, but she wanted to be there on her knees, playing with her breasts, looking up at him with seductive blue eyes as she eagerly opened her mouth for his cum…

"Oh, fuck! Ino!" he choked back quietly, as he ejaculated into the toilet.

One hand had come to spread against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall while his other steadied its insistent movements against his softening cock.

' _All better now,'_ his hormones teased and he panted out irritably in exertion.

* * *

It was a good thing that he had gotten his rocks off earlier that morning because Ino looked just as tempting in her bikini as he thought she would have. He was too satisfied from his earlier release to get too eager over her beautiful body. Not to say that he wasn't partially excited, but he was safe from anyone realizing that he was half hard at least…

He had taken to lying out lazily in the sun, despite Ino's insistence to come play in the water with her. For once he was able to say no! He needed to distance himself from her at that point. His body may have been slightly satisfied, but his mind wasn't. He resented himself for his cowardice and was feeling bitter.

He was a smart, good looking guy and he could probably get any girl he wanted if he just asked her in his aloof, I-couldn't-care-less manner. But no! He insisted on Ino. He insisted on settling for her and her alone. And it wasn't even really like he would be _settling_! She was perfect for him! He was her shadow after all and she was his ray of light. You can't have shadows without a little bit of light for crying out loud!

Shikamaru sighed with an exasperated expression on his face as he watched Ino toss around an inflated ball with Naruto, Choji, and Hinata. Her smile was bright and her breasts bounced with each movement she made. Her sea foam green bikini top was holding on for dear life and her ass was practically spilling out of the bottoms. As it was, she had to consistently pull the spandex out of her crack. He wanted so badly to be that bikini...

"Careful or you might make it painfully obvious that you want her."

Shikamaru's gaze fell onto Sakura's knowing expression and he glared heatedly at the pink haired girl as she came to sit beside him on the large beach blanket. She too was wearing a bikini, but her body had always been athletic, while Hinata's was too voluptuous. Ino was just right. Her waist cinched in sharply above the curve of her hips and trailed up to a pair of breasts that he was sure would fit perfectly in his hands. Her limbs were long and lean and her hair was gorgeous and lustrous. She was pure perfection.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have the hots for Ino," Sakura accused, her expression smug and devious.

Shikamaru refused to answer her as he glanced away sulkily. He wasn't going to admit to anything! The pink haired girl knew enough as it was, he was sure.

"It's funny," she began coercively, "you would think that if _someone_ liked another person, then they would just _tell_ them."

So she was speaking hypothetically now; ok he could play along, "It's not always that simple."

Sakura gave him a sympathetic expression, understanding exactly how he felt. But Shikamaru truly had nothing to worry about! Ino cared about him a great deal. Even if he did confess to her, and she didn't return his feelings, she would always remain his friend. Sakura was certain of this. It wasn't like her own situation with Sasuke…

"True," Sakura agreed, gazing out to their small group of friends, "but neither is holding in those feelings."

She had a point and Shikamaru knew it. He knew better than anyone how difficult it was to hold back his feelings. So many times, the love he felt for Ino nearly overflowed from his heart, but he still managed to strengthen the dam of his resistance to the urge. He remained steadfast, believing that her friendship was so precious that he would even risk his own happiness to keep her by his side. But then the thoughts he had last night came back to the surface. What if she was taken away? Could he live with himself if he didn't tell her how he felt before she was taken away from him forever?

"You know, a wise man once said, better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all," Sakura coaxed with a reassuring smile, taking note of a trio of older looking teens approaching from the opposite side of the beach.

"Yeah, his name was Alfred Tennyson, and I'm pretty sure he was never in my specific situation," but Shikamaru really wasn't all that certain, he just felt like being obstinate.

Sakura shook her head at him as she noticed the older group of kids talking with their own group.

"What would you do then?" Shikamaru began, "If you'd been best friends with Sasuke since birth. If, after fourteen or so years of things going perfectly well and normal, you start to feel something stronger, and you're the only one of the two of you that feels it," at this he finally looked at Sakura with an apprehensive expression. "Would you risk those fourteen years of friendship for something you just began to feel out of the blue, thinking that maybe it might just go away? And then, after realizing that feeling hasn't ebbed, it's only gotten stronger, would you then confess to that person after you pushed them away emotionally and physically after you got excited from a simple hug?"

Sakura had been taking in his every word with a growing sense of amazement. She hadn't realized just how _much_ Shikamaru loved Ino. His every move was a calculated dance around his feeling for her and he was torturing himself willingly just to be by her side.

"Shikamaru," she began, but was interrupted as Ino rushed over to the pair of them and flopped down onto her hands and knees in front of Sakura.

Her eyes were alight with curiosity and excitement as she leaned in to the pink haired girl. She kept taking furtive glances over her shoulder at the group of older teens.

Shikamaru finally took notice of the trio, one of them looking oddly familiar as he looked on with disinterest while a tall lean boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows talked animatedly with Naruto and Choji. His pale lavender eyes were haunting and he finally did recall just who he was as Ino whispered out eagerly to Sakura.

"Hey, hey, do you know that guy back there with the long black hair?"

Hyuga Neji…

"Yeah he's the asshole that pushed you when we were in elementary school," Shikamaru glared angrily at said person. He still hadn't forgiven him for hurting Ino and doubted he ever would.

"No way!" Ino gasped out in awe, "Are you serious? He's hot!"

Shikamaru's jaw clenched tightly at her comment and he glared down angrily at the beach blanket beneath him in an attempt to hide his adverse reaction.

'Great, another infatuation,' he thought in frustration.

' _Lost your chance again, buddy boy.'_

Hopefully this one would be similar to the one she had with Uchiha Sasuke in the sense that it didn't last that long and nothing ever would come of it.

After going on about Neji for a few minutes with Sakura, Ino got up to run back over to the group. She leaned in close to the lavender eyed boy as she spoke with him, probably showing off her cleavage to him in the process.

Shikamaru snarled back after her, feeling the bitterness consuming him from the inside out as he stood up abruptly.

"You see, Sakura?" he muttered angrily, "It doesn't matter how I feel. She'll _never_ see me as more than a friend."

And with that he left to return to the ryokan to sulk in his room for the rest of the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel so bad for him sometimes, but don't you all worry he will get what is coming to him in the end I promise. Next chapter I will take things a little more from Ino's perspective. Please don't expect it too much though. I love writing for Shikamaru's personality. Not many stories out there do that and I like to be a little different from the norm. Not only that, but Ino is just so clueless. It really isn't going to be much fun writing from her perspective until after they do the dirty. If you liked what you read comment or leave a kudo!
> 
> Next time on A True Love Story: A day in the life of Ino as she pines over Neji. He is SO not interested in her. She finally takes a hint and moves on one again. Spring break is upon them and there are plenty of things that she can do with Shika! Shikamaru is just happy that she is finally over Neji and spending time with him again, but it is once again becoming more and more difficult to control his urges as he has used the six month that she was with Neji to 'educate' himself on the female form. Please stay tuned!


	9. He Bided His Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: A day in the life of Ino as she pines over Neji. He is SO not interested in her. She finally takes a hint and moves on once again. Spring break is upon them and there are plenty of things that she can do with Shika! Shikamaru is just happy that she is finally over Neji and spending time with him again, but it is once again becoming more and more difficult to control his urges as he has used the six month that she was with Neji to 'educate' himself on the female form. Please stay tuned!

Chapter 7

Ino found herself feeling slightly on edge as she made her way to class two, grade two: Neji's class. Things were different than what she would have expected as she continued to peruse the lavender eyed boy six months after catching sight of him again at the beach. A strange sense of déjà vu was taking place as Neji acted very similarly towards her as a certain Uchiha had.

Despite feeling this way, she forged onward in the hopes that the upperclassman would take notice of her. She refused to be ignored at this point and would make her intentions very clear to him that day. She wanted to date him. She wanted to stop pinning over him and stop feeling lonely.

That loneliness was also partially the fault of a certain Nara, as he had left her to her pursuits with an expression that puzzled her. He had withdrawn from her, much like he had when she was taken with Sasuke and it confused her greatly. Not only did his lack of support confound her, but the empty feeling that she had previously tolerated for four months, and more currently endured for six, was making her feel anxious.

Over the last month of her infatuation with Neji she had taken notice of Shikamaru again. The haze of infatuation had begun to lift.

A particular incident was at the forefront of her memory. While walking through the halls one day, she had spotted Shikamaru talking with Choji. Now, Ino liked Choji as a person. He was lighthearted and fun to be around. But, as she passed the pair in the hallway, Shikamaru met her gaze for just a single second. He proceeded to ignore her as if that momentary connection had not happened, continuing in his conversation with the heavyset boy as their forms retreated to the other end of the hall. Ino had no idea what came over her after that. She had bristled angrily and had practically felt _jealous_ of _Choji_ of all people!

Why had she been jealous of Choji?! Did she simply expect Shikamaru to be at her beck and call for the rest of his life?! Of course he would find someone to talk with if she were no longer a constant presence in his life. Did she honestly believe he would sulk in a corner and wait patiently for her to take him out of her toy chest when she was bored with her new Ken Doll? She had no right to expect this of him and Ino knew it, but it still hurt so very badly.

Ino swallowed against her trepidation as she came to a halt outside of class two, grade two. Could she really just _tell_ Neji what she wanted to? Could she tell him that she wanted to be with him in front of everyone in his class? She wasn't certain, but she wasn't the type of girl to leave a lovesick note in his locker and wait for him to agree on a time and place to rendezvous so she could bashfully express her feelings. No, she was brash and spontaneous and it was not in her nature to back down from what she wanted, no matter how nervous she felt.

She took in a deep breath and let it out on a loud exhale before sliding open the classroom door to several curious expressions. The room was only half full with the students who had managed to make it into class early that day.

Ino suddenly realized that she hadn't even known if Neji would be there early, but she was lucky that he was. She spotted him in the far back corner of the classroom, his haunting lavender gaze reading though a textbook studiously.

Ino really didn't even know what she saw in Neji. She just knew that he made her tummy turn over with nervousness. The thought that maybe that was all she was feeling, nervousness, had never crossed her mind as she approached him steadily, drawing the attention of more upperclassmen.

Coming to a stop in front of his desk, she waited for him to acknowledge her, but he didn't. Ino frowned worriedly. She knew that he had seen her. She knew that he was more than aware of her presence even as his eyes continued to take in the words of his book, but he didn't look up at her. Ino swallowed thickly once more as she opened up her mouth to begin speaking and hesitated. She just couldn't tell him if he didn't _look_ at her.

"What?" he snapped in a low, dangerous tone, his eyes still not meeting hers.

Ino felt herself flinch at the harsh tone and steeled herself against his rudeness.

"How 'bout you look at me and I'll tell you?!" she snapped back, her ire goaded.

She watched as Neji rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair before meeting her gaze with an expression of boredom.

Ino's stomach churned apprehensively and she wondered briefly, 'If love feels like this, then I'm not so sure I want to be in it,' she began to wring her fingers together in a nervous gesture before she blurted out her breathless request, "Go out with me?!"

Her eyes were closed tightly in fear as she waited anxiously for his answer and, after several moments of not receiving one, she peeked open an eye to take in his same bored expression with the exception of a petulantly lifted eyebrow. He was still being indifferent towards her even as she began to tremble before him.

"Sorry, I already like someone else," he answered dismissively and leaned forward once again to continue reading his textbook.

Ino continued to look upon him with a confounded expression. She had just been shot down, rejected, jilted and she could feel her stomach drop somewhere around her knees. This had never happened to her before. Sure, she had been interested in Sasuke, but she had never _confessed_ her feelings to him and in turn had them crushed. This felt awful!

She glanced around the room and took note of several people looking at her with amused expressions. Not only had she been rejected, but she had been let down in front of several of Neji's classmates. This was so unbelievably embarrassing!

Ino turned to leave the classroom in a rush, her heart feeling numb as she could feel tears building in her eyes. She really had not thought her actions through at all! Now that she had made her confession, and been easily rejected, she would also be the laughingstock of the upperclassmen. She wanted to crawl into the nearest corner and just die! But, at this rate, all she could do was make a mad dash for the nearest bathroom and hope that she didn't run into anyone that she knew.

Apparently, she had been hoping for far too much as she ran headlong into Shikamaru's chest with tears streaming down her cheeks. Of all the people to see her like this, why did it have to be him?!

She was unable to choke back a hitched sob as his hands grasped onto her upper arms and held her at arm's length so he could get a good look at her. Why did this have to be happening to her?! She pushed uselessly against his chest as she began to sob openly in the hallway.

Shikamaru was completely confused! Out of nowhere, Ino had just run into him as she exited class two, grade two. Her face was red as she cried weakly against his hold. What had happened?! Who had done this to her?!

"What is it, Ino?!" he shouted, his protectiveness springing up from within him as he pulled her into his chest to help hide her from the world and defend her against all others that would dare to hurt her.

"Let go, Shika!" she cried out, even as she continued to bawl into his chest and grasp his uniform shirt tightly within her fingers.

He was so comforting to her right now. All she wanted was for him to hold her as she let out this _horrible_ feeling. Just protect her while she cried out all of her sadness and left it behind her.

'Please, just don't let me go,' she begged silently as his hands threaded through her hair and rubbed soothingly at the back of her neck.

Shikamaru was still utterly confused, but his brilliant mind began to formulate what may have happened. There weren't very many things that could make Ino cry. She was a strong girl and he believed himself to really be the only one in the world that could pick her apart and turn her into a crying heap, but he obviously had not been the cause of this. So, what was there to possibly cry about if he hadn't hurt her? His eyes fell on the classroom door that she had exited out of and the telling sign above it that read '2-2'. An upperclassman room?

Shikamaru could feel his anger building as he realized what may have actually happened. He would not let that bastard get away with hurting Ino again! He clenched his jaw tightly while placing his hands on Ino's shoulders and pushing her away gently. She had nearly finished crying and was now looking up at him with a confused, red-faced expression and curious, bloodshot eyes. He gave her no indication of his plan as he moved forward to open the door.

Ino watched Shikamaru with an uncertain expression. He was unreadable as he moved by her to open up Neji's classroom door. She observed him as his eyes scanned the room before entering in with an enraged expression of determination. No!

"Shika, wait!" but she was too late as he reached Neji's desk and jerked him up against the opposite side by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!"

Ino was shocked as she watched Shikamaru bearing down ominously on the lavender eyed boy. It was nothing like she remembered when they were in elementary school. His body seemed to be trembling with rage and the look in his eyes scared her! It was almost as if he were going to kill the upperclassman. But if Neji cared, he gave no indication as he grabbed onto Shikamaru's fisted hands to steady himself.

"I didn't do anything to her," he answered indolently while glaring back heatedly at the dark eyed teen.

But Shikamaru gave no indication that he believed him as he continued to hold Neji's form aloft.

"Shika, please!" Ino begged, placing a cajoling hand on his shoulder, "He's telling the truth! It wasn't his fault."

Ino trembled as his enraged features turned to observe her and, after another moment, he pushed roughly against the lavender eyed boy's shoulders. Neji stepped back to recover his balance and straightened up his shirt as he glared back at Shikamaru before, once again, taking his seat and looking down at his textbook in dismissal.

"Why don't you ask your woman what happened instead of harassing me?" he grumbled, not meeting Shikamaru's irate gaze.

"I am not his wom–!" Ino began to shriek before she flinched slightly as Shikamaru grasped onto her upper arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

He had never been this insistent before and it unnerved her. Was he really so protective of her? That thought caused an unusual stirring to occur in her stomach and she wondered at the sensation.

"Shika, stop, that hurts!" she snapped, her fingers coming up to pry away his hand from her upper arm as they entered into the hallway.

Shikamaru was leading her to the nearest stairwell. He released his grip on her arm to grasp more gently at her wrist as they made it into the more private area. He was still on edge at the idea of Neji hurting Ino and he needed to calm himself down before he did something he was sure to regret later.

Ino found herself pressed back into the nearest wall with Shikamaru's hands grasping at her shoulders, once again holding her at arm's length. She was cornered and her world was in a downward spiral as his dark gaze caught and held hers.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, his tone demanding and his expression persistent.

Ino cast her gaze down, staring at the skin revealed at the neckline of his button down shirt. She could spy his pulse beating wildly at his throat and focused on it intently in an attempt to stabilize herself, physically and mentally. Once her head stopped spinning, she finally answered him.

"He didn't do anything," she repeated morosely, "I just made a complete fool of myself is all."

Shikamaru looked at her confusedly but maintained his silence as she continued on.

"I am such an idiot!" she berated herself, "I asked him out in front of the entire class. Well, most of it, and he shot me down."

Oh, was that all? Shikamaru sighed loudly, his entire body becoming relaxed as he sagged in relief. Neji hadn't hurt her. Well, not physically anyways. He had just rejected her is all and unknowingly made Shikamaru the happiest guy alive. Her latest infatuation was surely and finally over.

"Don't look so happy, Shikamaru," Ino grumbled as she pouted at the ground.

Shikamaru jerked back and neutralized his expression as he released Ino's shoulders to take a single step away. What a relief!

Ino didn't understand why Shikamaru seemed so pleased with the current outcome. Maybe he was going to tell her that he told her so or something. She really should have known better, especially after the turbulent past she had had with the lavender eyed teen, but she hadn't and she was silly and spontaneous and obsessive. Maybe she would learn her lesson after this and finally fall for a guy that would actually love her back.

Ino glanced up at Shikamaru's content expression and felt that same stirring in her belly that she had experienced earlier. Looking at his face right now felt like coming home after being exiled for years and she wanted to drink it in as long as she possibly could.

"So," she began timidly, smiling at him with boundless joy, "You want to hang out this spring break?"

Shikamaru smirked back at her, his consolation for a smile, and murmured out into the empty stairwell, "I already thought we were."

* * *

The first day of spring break was so far eventless. By now, it was four in the evening and he hadn't yet seen Ino. Most likely, she was busy taking care of stuff at home before she came over. Her folk usually had her do chores over the holidays or work at their family run flower shop just in town, so it was nothing unusual that she hadn't made it over yet that day.

Shikamaru leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand as he scrolled through google, looking up 'ways to please a woman'. Ironically, he had decided to follow his hormone's prompt to educate himself about women. During the last six months that Ino wasn't glued to his side he had done a fair share of studying and research. It was amazing what you could find out with just the click of a mouse.

' _Yeah, it'd be really nice if we could actually DO some of this stuff!'_ his hormones pestered as he sported a half hard boner at the many ways he now knew how to please Ino.

There was this one thing that he wanted to do with his mouth that made him shiver every time he thought about it…

"Whatcha, lookin' at?"

Despite freezing momentarily in a state of paralyzed shock, Shikamaru managed to minimize the window before Ino could read any of the titles. He doubted that she would have a positive reaction to reading '5 things women secretly want in bed' and 'how to please a woman – manual stimulation'. Man that would have been mortifying!

After his close shave, he managed to take note of something soft pressed into his shoulder blades as Ino wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and rested her chin against his shoulder.

' _It's her boobs, dude!'_ his hormones cheered excitedly, _'and man are they soft!'_

Shikamaru bristled, much as he had during the summer break when Ino had propositioned him to allow her into his bed, "Have you ever tried knocking?!" he shouted at her and turned around abruptly in his swivel chair to glare at her as she stepped back with a disarming smile.

"I never knock; you know that, Shika," she cajoled, holding up her hands as if she were being held at gunpoint.

"Yeah, well maybe you should start!" he snapped, standing from his chair to hopefully shake off his jitteriness, "I'm not a little boy anymore, Ino!"

'Why can't you see that I'm a man too and I have needs just like everyone else?!' he thought despondently as her smile waned to be replaced by a look of concern.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she ordered in an accusing tone.

"What if I were doing something in here that you didn't want to see?" Shikamaru supplied, at his wits end with how ignorant she was being.

"Like what?" she asked, completely oblivious to the obvious.

Shikamaru sighed in defeat. She was just so innocent and naive and he honestly wouldn't have her any other way, but for the love of _god_! "Never mind! Just knock from now on, ok?" he snapped and moved to leave his room with Ino close on his heels.

"Ok," she answered sweetly, "So what do you wanna do today?"

' _Oh I don't know, get you alone, stick my hand up your dress and finger fuck you 'till you scream.'_

He shuddered violently at the idea and willed his body to calm down. It was getting to be an impossible feat at this rate. Dreaming about her was now a nightly occurrence and had only gotten worse with all of the new knowledge he had absorbed thanks to the internet.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll think of something while I take a nap," he grumbled at her as they made it downstairs and he moved to lie down on the couch.

"Aww, come on, Shika!" Ino griped as she moved to straddle him.

Shikamaru was completely floored as she plopped down on his lap in an attempt to keep him awake and stir him up, but certainly not in the way that she was hoping. His eyes gazed up at her with a dumbfounded expression as she pushed her hands into his chest and began to jump up and down on him, on the couch, on his half hard boner.

'Oh my fucking god!'

Before she could flop down on him again he grabbed her up under her arms and threw her over his shoulder. He wholly intended to drag her ass back up the stairs and toss her down onto his bed, but her unsuspecting giggles stopped him. She thought this was all some kind of joke! Shikamaru was torn between feeling frustrated and relieved. He was frustrated and relieved that she couldn't see what she did to him.

"Put me down, Shika!" she giggled while wiggling on his shoulder and smacking her hands lightly against his lower back.

With a frustrated sigh he threw her down onto the couch and sat on the floor to glare at her halfheartedly. He couldn't stay mad at her for long as she rolled over onto her tummy and grinned at him cutely.

"How 'bout I make us some dinner?" she offered as she got to all fours and clambered off of the couch and into the adjoining kitchen, "And maybe you can find a movie for us to watch. We don't wanna pull out all the stops on our first day of spring break now do we?"

Shikamaru shook his head at her with a smile. Being with her, going about their daily activities together, was the most comforting thing in the world to him. That was how he knew that he loved Ino with all of his heart. He couldn't imagine doing mundane, everyday things with a huge smile on his face with anyone else but her.

"What are you in the mood for?" he called to her as she pulled out the necessary supplies needed to prepare her meal.

"How about a rom-com?" she suggested, knowing that Shikamaru would rather chew sand than admit that he liked to watch them as much as she did to anyone else but her.

"How 'bout the 40 Year Old Virgin?" he suggested.

' _Yeah, that'll be you unless you grow a pair sometime soon.'_

"Yeah, I love that movie!" Ino agreed light heartedly.

Shikamaru sighed listlessly on the floor, calming himself down further, before he got up to sit at the island in the kitchen. He didn't bother asking Ino if she wanted help. He knew that her answer would be no. He also knew that if he didn't give her every bit of his attention while she went about the task she would pester him and he didn't need that right now as his mental state was already strained to a near breaking point as it was.

"What're you gonna make?" he asked, taking note of her every movement.

"Grilled mackerel," she responded with a knowing grin and delighted at Shikamaru's excited expression.

She truly knew him better than anyone else in this world. Shikamaru was her very best friend and she couldn't imagine ever being separated from him. The very thought made her heart constrict painfully.

'Why does it feel like this?' she thought with a wounded expression on her face as she adjusted the heat on the stove top.

A comfortable silence filled the space between them as Ino cooked and Shikamaru watched. It was inevitable that his mind would wander to less than innocent thoughts of his favorite blond female. It was nothing too out of the ordinary. In fact, most men may have imagined what he had been thinking about: their significant other cooking in nothing but an apron.

' _Yup, I like that idea,'_ his hormones concurred, and he couldn't keep a perverted smile off of his features as Ino moved gracefully about the kitchen.

Her apron would have flowers on it, for sure! Something with frills along the hem and the bust. She was a bit girly sometimes. Her long fall of hair would be in a bun atop her head, leaving her back mostly bare aside from the large bow that would sit at the small of her back like a present waiting to be opened. Shikamaru bit his lip as he could feel himself stirring at his lecherous fantasy. What would he do with her in his fantasy? She would most likely be mixing batter or dough of some sort as he would sneak up behind her…

"Well, what do we have here?" he murmured against her ear as his hands caressed at her full hips before traveling down the fronts of her thighs.

She shuddered at his touch and arched her back while pushing out her bottom temptingly at the same time. Shikamaru needed no further urging as he pressed his clothed erection against her soft, pliable flesh.

"It was going to be a surprise," Ino breathed out heatedly.

"I like surprises," Shikamaru grinned against the skin of her neck before his lips trailed down to her shoulder with a feather-light touch.

"Good, because I'm not gonna tell you," she teased out on an eager moan as his hands moved to caress at her inner thighs, noticing the warm sleekness already coating her soft skin.

Shikamaru found himself growling out against her skin in warning at her teasing before his teeth bit gently into the skin of her shoulder.

"Ah, Shika!"

"Shika!"

"HU?!" Shikamaru was startled out of his daydream as Ino waved a hand in front of his dazed looking face.

"Come back to me, Shika," she teased as she snapped her fingers several times as if to wake him out of a hypnosis, "Man, you normally don't go like that unless you're out cloud gazing," she smiled warmly at him as he crossed his legs almost painfully in an attempt to hide his full-blown erection, "What were you thinking about?"

' _Touching your wet pussy.'_

"Nothing," he answered, swearing that he must be blushing at that very moment.

"Fibber," she teased as she set a plate with the food that she had prepared in front of him.

She may not have believed his blatant lie, but she didn't persist. Ino set her own plate down across from Shikamaru at the island and proceeded to keep her unwavering gaze on him. She grinned as he began to look disconcerted. She loved to watch the expressions he made even though she didn't know what over half of them were in response to.

Shikamaru swallowed thickly as Ino looked at him expectantly, "What?" he grumbled, turning his head to the side in an attempt to hide as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I want to see your expression when you take your first bite," she answered sweetly, resting her chin on the fingers that she had bridged together.

"Whatever," he grumbled out, feeling his heart swelling with love at her unknowing sign of tenderness.

"Oh don't be like that, Shika," she chided with a knowing smile, "I know that you're capable of more than just frowning. I also know that I'm the only one that you're so expressive around and that makes me very happy," she confessed sweetly.

'Dammit, Ino!' Shikamaru thought desperately, 'Why do you have to make me love you so much?!'

Unaware of his internal struggle, Ino took up his fork with a bit of the mackerel on the other end, "Now, come on, Shika," she insisted with a happy grin as she held up the forkful to his mouth, "Take a bite and let me see your expression of sheer bliss."

Shikamaru almost hurtled himself across the island at the overwhelming urge to kiss her, almost. Instead, he opted to maintaining eye contact with Ino as he slowly parted his lips and took the end of the fork into his mouth. The flavor of his favorite dish truly was blissful as he closed his eyes to savor the flavor with a carnal hum of pleasure.

Ino watched on with wide eyes, her mouthing hanging open slightly in astonishment. Why did Shikamaru look so very sexy at that moment? She could feel a pleasant sensation throb through her belly that caused her to look away shyly before he opened up his eyes to take her in once again.

'What is this feeling?' Ino thought breathlessly as she dropped Shikamaru's fork back onto his plate with a loud clatter and took to distracting herself from his acute gaze with her own food.

She could feel his eyes on her and, for the first time in the presence of her best friend, Ino felt coy. This was a puzzling sensation to her as she had always been able to express herself openly around him. However, the way that he was looking at her, with a confident smirk on his face as he continued to watch her while he ate, caused her heart to pound recklessly.

Ino dared a glance at him and felt that nervous shyness bloom into a warmth that took over her entire being. She found herself smiling at him disarmingly. His expression shifted from smug and confident to affectionate and curious.

"What's that smile for?" he asked as he continued to eat his meal.

"Nothing really," Ino answered thoughtfully, "I just missed this."

Shikamaru returned her smile with a grin before attempting to hide it behind a look of indifference. She didn't need to know just how happy she made him, but it had recently been getting more and more difficult to hide his feelings of love and frustration.

Not really knowing how to respond without sounding like a love sick fool, he simply took up his plate and Ino's and placed them into the sink before turning back to her and noticing a curious expression on her face. She seemed to be studying him as she sat in her stool with an unreadable expression. Shikamaru began to feel edgy as he made to move into the living room to get the movie started.

"Shikamaru," she called after him as he set up the DVD player; he didn't turn to face her as he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something?" she asked, her tone mysterious.

Ino watched on as he turned to look at her with an uncertain expression. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. She didn't even know exactly what the feeling was. Her heart was hammering around in her chest and her throat practically closed up with dread as he had walked away from her. The sight of his back to her made her feel this way. It was as if he was walking away from her and she couldn't take that. She didn't want him to leave her _ever_!

It took all of her self-restraint to hold in her tears as she spoke in a shaky tone, "It's nothing you aren't already doing," she assured with a forced smile.

Shikamaru rose from his kneeling position to take a seat on the couch, his back once again to Ino as he spoke, "I don't know Ino," he grumbled in an aloof manner, "I think after being with you for so many years that I'd know better than to promise you something without knowing what it is first. Even if I am already doing what it is that you want."

He turned his head to look back over his shoulder and Ino couldn't hide the sad expression on her face quickly enough, but oh how she tried. She blinked her eyes rapidly against the tears and made a show of standing from her stool with a wide, forced smile. She needed him to agree to this!

"Well, I'm not going to ask you if you don't agree first, then!" she teased, her voice a forced joyful tone, "It's your loss though," she taunted, "I think you would've been fine doing it. Too bad I guess."

Shikamaru glowered as she plopped down on the couch beside him and leaned into his side. Why did she always insist on being so close to him all the time?! It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Despite this, he made no move to withdraw from her presence. He simply placed both arms over the back of the couch and leaned into the cushions to enjoy the movie, but it was a difficult thing to do as he began to think about what it was that Ino may have wanted.

Ino knew that Shikamaru was thinking about the promise she wanted him to make. She had teased him with the possibility intentionally in hopes that he would succumb to his curiosity in time. She knew him too well for his own good. She knew that he needed to think everything out first before making a decision, so she also knew to be patient and wait. Egging him on would only cause him to dig his heels in further and then he would never agree. As the movie drew to a close and the evening was wrapping up he had still not surrendered.

'Maybe he never will,' Ino thought sadly as she stood from her comfortable position beside Shikamaru to stretch exaggeratedly.

Shikamaru watched her intently as she moved about the living room as if pacing and yet not. She seemed restless as she turned to smile serenely at him. What could it really hurt to simply agree to her request, especially if it was something that he was already doing? If it would alleviate the tension that had been building between them during the movie or dispel the sadness that seemed to overtake her during the meal then he would give in to her happily.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow, Shika," her smile seemed forced again and it gripped at Shikamaru's heart painfully.

He clenched his jaw as he stood from the couch and faced her while she opened the front door to leave, to leave him…

"Ino," he called out to her, and watched as she looked at him with that unreadable expression again, "I promise," he yielded with a soft blush. He glowered and looked to the side as a genuine smile came over her features again.

'Anything to make you happy,' he thought, feeling the rhythm of his heart increase.

"Good!" she chirped, tilting her head to the side and continuing to grin hugely as she turned again to leave.

"Hey! What did I just agree to?!" Shikamaru snapped as he moved to the front door she exited, on her way next-door.

He frowned at her as she turned to smile at him again. The moon shone brightly and washed her in its pale glow. The scene was surreal; a cool breeze came to blow at the hem of her sundress while she held her hands clasped behind her back. Shikamaru would never forget this moment for the rest of his life as she answered.

"To always be with me, no matter what," she answered simply before turning and heading into her home.

Shikamaru clenched his fists at his sides, his heart throbbing away in his chest almost painfully, 'It's not much of a promise if I already intended to do that all along.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Man I loved writing that. I love showing the easiness between them. I can completely imagine them acting just like that, savoring the company of the other and just enjoying being in the presence of the one that they love. It makes sense too. They've known one another since birth; there is no way that they aren't meant for one another! Please leave comment of a kudo if you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Next time on A True Love Story: Happy Birthday ShikaIno! It's the middle of the school year, on Ino's birthday, when the love bug bites again. However, Shikamaru isn't going to make it easy for her, especially when she wants this new guy to come over for their birthday celebration that the two normally share together, alone! Please stay tuned!


	10. In the Hope That She Would See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: Happy Birthday ShikaIno! It's the middle of the school year, on Ino's birthday, when the love bug bites again. However, Shikamaru isn't going to make it easy for her, especially when she wants this new guy to come over for their birthday celebration that the two normally share together, alone! Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 8

The day was perfect! Nothing could have possibly made it any better! It was Ino's birthday and that made it the most perfect day every year, while Shikamaru's birthday, the previous day, was the second best day every year! It never failed to amaze her that the two of them were born a single day apart and had been together for seventeen years at that point! How many people could actually say that they had been with their best friend practically since day one?! Not many, and Ino dared them to step forward and say that their own bond was stronger than hers with Shikamaru, because she _knew_ it would be a lie! She knew him, inside and out, and no one could ever convince her otherwise!

She may have known him, and felt that she knew him like the back of her hand, but she was still completely oblivious to his feelings for her. At this point, Shikamaru feared that she would never see him as more than a fiend. He was only so lucky that she had yet to 'fall in love' with another guy for the first six months of their second year of high school, but he was still biding his time in the hopes that she would just wake up one day!

As it stood, she had her infatuation with Sasuke at the beginning of year one, lost interest in him four month later by summer break, and then fallen for Neji during vacation. Her infatuation with the upper class man had carried on into the end of their first year of high school until she had been let down gracelessly just before spring break and the beginning of their second year.

Shikamaru could only count his blessings that the love bug had not yet bitten for their second year and prayed it never would again. He was enjoying her company far too much to want to share her with anyone else.

"Happy birthday to ME, happy birthday to ME, happy birthday dear ME, happy birthday to ME!" she sang out loudly and completely off key as they continued on their familiar trek to high school.

Shikamaru chuckled at her while shaking his head at her nonsense. She always got this way every year, thinking that she was god's gift to the world, and it amused him to no end. It didn't help that he made a habit of spoiling her rotten every time and so did her folks. Every year they waited until _her_ birthday to celebrate. Shikamaru didn't mind, it was less effort that way and far less troublesome.

It had become a familiar tradition for the last seventeen years. Ino acting like an excited fool, Shikamaru enduring her silliness with a smile of his own, going to school – if it were a school day – or staying home and waking up to breakfast in bed. Then they would hang out together while their mother's baked away in the kitchen and their fathers avoided any modicum of responsibility as they played into Ino's ego and bowed at her feet all day.

She would just eat it all up. The only thing bad about the current day was that it was a school day and she would have to wait to be spoiled over the weekend. Tonight they would exchange their gifts and eat cake before the real party began that coming Friday.

"So, what'd you get me, Shika?" she wheedled, her expression hopeful as she sidled up to his side and gave him 'the look', the one that he could almost never say no to, almost never.

Shikamaru snorted at her antics as he put on an aloof persona, "You do this every year; and what do I tell you every year?"

"But, Shika," she whined with a cute pout, "please! I'll tell you if you tell me!"

" _I'll show you mine if you show me yours,"_ his hormones taunted.

He glowered at his perverted thoughts and shook his head at Ino's request, "No, you know we wait 'till we get out of school, so quit pestering me."

"You are no fun, Nara Shikamaru!" she snapped with an adorable frown.

"Are you somehow surprised by this?" he retorted with a smug grin.

She stuck out her tongue and Shikamaru shivered minimally. He still hadn't gotten used to that and he doubted, at this point, that he ever would. He would always find Ino unbelievably and unbearably desirable no matter what she did. He was helpless against her charms.

"Well, can I at least have a hint?" she persisted, "Oh, oh! Twenty questions!"

"You'll never guess it," Shikamaru insisted with a grin.

He thought momentarily that if the two of them were dating he would tell her in a heartbeat. All she would have to do is kiss him. She would simply have to stop him in his tracks with a sensual pout, press her body flush to his front and kiss him full on the lips with a soft uninhibited moan and he would be putty in her hands. He hoped that she would never realize that.

"So does that mean we can play?!" she asked hopefully.

"I guess," Shikamaru conceded nonchalantly, the image of her pressed to him and her eyelashes fluttering against her flush cheeks as she kissed him still fresh in his psyche.

"Yay! Ok!" she cheered, a competitive look overtaking her features, "Animal, vegetable, or mineral?!"

"Vegetable," Shikamaru answered simply.

"You got me a vegetable for my birthday?! Yuck!"

Shikamaru just snorted with laughter as they made their way into class.

* * *

Shikamaru jerked to the left, leaning toward the window, as he avoided Ino's prodding finger at his ribs. She had lost the game fair and square and yet she still insisted on pestering him about what her present was as they sat in class, waiting for Kakashi-Sensei to start the lecture. The silver haired man seemed to be waiting for something with a bland, unfeeling expression, his nose buried deep in a book with a blank cover.

"Come on, Shika!" she persisted, her voice a hushed yet forceful whisper.

"No, Ino," he said in a low monotone as he smirked at her from the corner of his eye.

He loved riling her up. It was something that was hard to resist as, once she was provoked, she would usually get in close proximity to him. It was as if she thought her nearer presence would help to reveal the answer, but all it did was excite Shikamaru, anything to draw her in further.

She proceeded to fold her arms across her chest, sink down into her desk and pout charmingly. She was too adorable for her own good and Shikamaru was hard pressed not to poke her puffed out cheek. That would just egg her on further.

' _But you want to egg her on,'_ his hormones insisted, _'You want her to think about and look at no one but you.'_

This was so very true. Maybe after she received his birthday gift that evening she would see him – truly _see_ him – for the man that he was and fall for him.

Kakashi-Sensei closed his book with an audible sound and addressed the classroom with a reserved manner as he stood, "Alright, everyone," he began as he made his way to the door, "we have a new student with us today. He's an exchange student from Suna High in China," he explained, his voice monotone and expressionless, "please be hospitable and welcome him to our class."

Shikamaru watch as the silver haired man opened up the door and a red-headed young man with pale blue-green eyes stepped into the class. His expression was indifferent and he seemed shorter than most of the rest of the male teens his age.

"Please introduce yourself," Kakashi asked, and the red-head's expression became slightly apprehensive with shyness.

"Sabuke Gaara," his voice was low and almost inaudible as the class looked on with curiosity.

"Very good. Shikamaru," Kakashi addressed him with familiarity, "I would like you to show Gaara around. Help him to get better acquainted with this school and its customs alright?"

Shikamaru nodded while standing to alert Gaara as to whom Kakashi had been speaking to. Pale blue-green eyes met his and the shorter teen began to walk over to him at a reserved pace. In the matter of a few moments, Shikamaru glanced right to Ino and noticed that annoying expression of hers.

' _Well for fuck sake!'_ his hormones cursed and he couldn't help but sympathize with them.

There she went again, making goo-goo eyes at the new guy. He really didn't need this right now. She began to stand at her desk, her expression hopeful as she gestured to the empty desk to her right.

'Oh no you don't!' he thought quickly, "Hey, go ahead and sit next to Naruto over there," Shikamaru suggested resolutely, noticing the disappointed expression that came over Ino's features before she turned to look at him.

"He can sit next to me, Shika," she suggested, her expression becoming hopeful as she turned her charms on him, but Shikamaru wasn't going to fall for it this time!

"Nah, you're glorious beauty will distract him from class and we don't need that," he answered smugly, enjoying the flustered look on her face at his blatant compliment.

Ino could feel herself blushing hotly. Shikamaru had just called her gloriously beautiful! She felt self-conscious in that moment and lost track of where Gaara was as he took a seat next to the designated boisterous blond male.

"You did that on purpose," she muttered to Shikamaru as the two of them took their seats again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shikamaru muttered with a smug smirk.

Shikamaru 1, Ino 0.

* * *

As first period drew to a close, Shikamaru was excused to give Gaara a tour of the school between classes. The pair met up outside of the classroom and ran into an excited and expectant Ino.

Shikamaru glowered darkly at her persistence. Why did she have to get so obsessive so damn quickly?! This time was going to be different though! He was not going to just let her fawn over the red-head for months on end. He would make it difficult for her and the exchange student if it was the last thing he did!

"What do you want, Ino," he snapped at her, receiving a glare from her for his bluntness.

"I just wanted to tag along and help with the tour!" she said cheerfully as she sidled up to Gaara's side and batted her beautiful blue eyes at him.

Shikamaru returned the glare as he noticed the red-head blushing slightly at Ino's attentions.

' _Oh, hell no!'_ his hormones flipped out possessively.

Would this guy actually _return_ Ino's feelings?! He really couldn't have that now could he?

"No," Shikamaru answered simply, smirking defiantly as Ino's eyes blinked in shock as she looked at him with a purely surprised expression.

'Did he just tell me 'no'?' Ino thought irately, doing her best to restrain her fury.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her infliction tinged with irritation.

'That a girl,' Shikamaru goaded her with another smug expression, 'Show Gaara how pissy you can get when you don't get your way. That ought to scare him off.'

"I said, no," Shikamaru repeated.

"Oh," Ino said, her infliction sarcastic, "I thought that was what you said, but I just had to be completely sure. Why the hell not?!" she shouted, drawing the attention of half of the hallway.

Shikamaru mentally stoked her ire, reveling as she fell right into his trap. He loved how boisterous and crazy she could get. That was part of her charm, but it sometimes terrified newcomers. He glanced over to Gaara to see that he had taken a minute step away from Ino as she raged on.

"Because your grades suck and you need to be in class," Shikamaru continued to provoke her with a self-satisfied smirk, "My grades aren't atrocious, that's why Kakashi-Sensei wants _me_ to give him the tour and not _you_."

Ino gnashed her teeth together in an unhelpful attempt to calm herself. Shikamaru hadn't been this rude to her since they were pre-teens! What the hell had gotten into him?! She could feel her fists shaking as she clenched them until they were white-knuckled. She couldn't hit him here, not in front of Gaara, like she used to when they were younger! She hadn't hit the pineapple head in years!

"Fine!" she snapped irately, turning to Gaara with what she hoped to be a calmer expression, "I guess I can wait 'till you settle in a little more before we get better acquainted."

Her smile was blinding and Shikamaru scrunched his eyes against it. Oh, great, she's turning up the flirting. He watched as she took hold of the red head's hand and leaned in to him in a flirtatious manner. Shikamaru could feel his stomach churning with irritation and envy as she beamed up at Gaara happily.

'She's only supposed to smile at me like that!'

"Maybe we can have lunch together one day?" she suggests to Gaara coyly, and the red-head proceeded to blush again at the contact she had with his hand.

His blush intensified tenfold as he mumbled out a quiet, "I guess," while Ino wiggles joyously at how cute he was being.

"Yay! Awesome!" Ino cheered and looked over to Shikamaru smugly, feeling that she had won whatever battle they were having, "He's all yours now, Pineapple Head."

Shikamaru nearly screamed out in frustration as the blond sauntered back into the classroom with an air of confidence and accomplishment. She wouldn't get away with this! He would slander her very honor to keep Gaara away from her! It didn't help that the red-head looked after her with a bemused yet flustered expression! This wasn't happening!

' _AHHHHH!'_

'My sentiments exactly!' he thought angrily in response to his hormone's understandable outburst.

Shikamaru 1, Ino 1.

* * *

"Oh yeah, she's always been a bit of a Prima Donna."

Ino could hear the conversation that Shikamaru was having with Gaara as the pair walked back into the classroom. She could feel a heated blush take over her entire face as she assumed correctly that the discussion they were having was about her. Shikamaru had been talking bad about her to Gaara all morning and, aside from simply clobbering him over the head with her text book, she couldn't get him to stop! She was mortified as Shikamaru described her antics to Gaara in glorious Technicolor while the red-head listened on quietly and with little expression.

'I'm going to kill you, Shikamaru!' she thought balefully.

She simply couldn't comprehend what had gotten into him that day! And on her _birthday_ of all days! He was being ruthless as he told Gaara about all of her mortifying childhood memories. Like when she was sent home with a note from her preschool teacher for playing duck, duck goose, but instead saying 'vagina, vagina penis'! Oh, and there was the time that they were standing in line at the supermarket when she asked her mom very loudly, 'is that guy in front of us pregnant'. And let's not forget the day she saw a bunch of Muslim women walking around in burqas and shouted, 'look daddy, ninjas'.

'Oh, my god! Let the earth just open up beneath me and swallow me whole!' she thought with an intense sense of mortification.

He was going to pay for this, even if it was the last thing that she did! However, there really wasn't much that she could think of to get back at him with. She made a show of ignoring him for the rest of the day, but he had seemed more amused by that than anything!

'Ugh!'

As the day came to a close, Ino decided to make a decisive move. She approached Gaara after the bell rang with a determined expression on her face. She could tell that Shikamaru was looking at her as she bent in half over Gaara's desk to look directly into his eyes with a sugary sweet smile. What she didn't notice was Shikamaru's ever-growing expression of irritation.

"So, Gaara," she began, her infliction coy, "do you have any plans tonight?"

'Oh no, she isn't,' Shikamaru thought angrily as he got up from his seat to approach the pair.

"No," was the soft and simple reply from the red-head as he blushed at Ino's close proximity. He seemed slightly apprehensive.

"Fantastic!" Ino cheered, glancing over to Shikamaru as he completed his approach, "How would you like to come over to–."

"Your fat ass is showing."

That did it.

Ino sat up ramrod straight and slugged Shikamaru in the right arm brutally, smirking satisfactorily as he winced off to the side with the impact of the blow. Ino began to chuckle nervously in an attempt to defuse the situation as she flattened her short skirt over her curvy bottom.

"As I was _saying_ before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," she continued with a severe glare to her right at Shikamaru, "Would you like to come over to celebrate our birthday with us? Please?! It'll be fun!"

Gaara clearly gulped as Ino persisted and gave in easily with a silent nod.

"Yay! Oh, awesome!" she cheered, just before Shikamaru grabbed onto her arm and dragged her over to the windows roughly.

"Hey, hey!" she rebuked as she pried her arm free from his firm grasp, "What do you want?!"

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru snapped back, his expression put-off, "We celebrate our birthdays _together_ , you and me, the two of us, that's it!"

"What, are you jealous, Shika?" she teases with a knowing grin, "Come on, it won't hurt to have a friend come over. He is new to the neighborhood. We should be, I don't know, neighborly!"

Shikamaru glared at Ino then over at the red-head. Ino had a point and aside from simply saying 'I don't want him to come over' and sounding like a total brat, he had to agree. He sniffed and then looked over to the side in an agitated manner; this was his only sign that he conceded.

"Alright!" Ino cheered excitedly, "Party!"

Shikamaru 4, Ino 2.

* * *

God, could today possibly get any more troublesome?

Shikamaru watched on with a livid glare to his eyes, the rest of his features arranged in a forced look of boredom, as Ino practically sat in Gaara's lap on the couch and the red-head did _nothing_ about it. The only thing preventing her from sitting fully in the exchange student's lap was her father's ever present irate stare.

'Thank you, Inoichi,' Shikamaru was silently grateful for the old man being so overbearingly protective of his little princess.

As it stood, Shikamaru still insisted on telling Gaara about whatever overwhelmingly embarrassing stories he could remember about the blond female. It was the only defense he had against the formation of this potential budding romance.

"Hey Ino," he began, smirking evilly as he noticed her spine stiffen with nervous irritation, "You remember that time I told you to tell your Spanish teacher that you have a pen–?"

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" she screeched while her cheeks burned a bright red.

"What, I thought it was funny," he teased, his grin devious.

"I remember that day," her father added from the kitchen, "you came home crying, saying that you would never be able to show your face in school again. 'You're life was over' if I remember correctly."

Shikamaru chuckled wickedly as Ino continued to blush and pout on the couch, her legs tossed onto Gaara's lap with said teen's hands placed awkwardly on the cushion underneath. God, Shikamaru loved her father, he was on his side!

"Or, better yet, what about the time–?"

"Shikamaru!" she shouted, her expression threatening as she placed her feet on the ground as if on the verge of rising to pummel him into the ground, "tell one more embarrassing story. I dare you."

Shikamaru just continued to grin as he continued on with his tale, "When we were playing hangman in second grade. You swore you knew what the word was and you screamed it out so loud the next class overheard you."

Shikamaru watched her intently as she stood from the couch slowly and made her way into the adjoining kitchen, 'What is she getting? A knife?' he thought with slight trepidation.

"You dropped the f-bomb so loud! Your mom washed your mouth out with soap for a week after that," his laughter was diabolical, "the actual word was supposed to be 'duck', by the way," he added with a cocky grin in Gaara's direction.

An awkward silence fell over the house as his tale came to a lackluster end. Apparently, her father was too freaked out to laugh as she entered the kitchen with intent. Once she returned, she was practically in tears with embarrassment as she threw a small but heavy colorfully wrapped box at him. It hit him somewhere around the upper chest and caused him to flinch slightly from the impact.

"Happy _fucking_ birthday you asshole!" she screeched as the tears finally came and she turned to leave the Nara house to the sound of her mother calling after her in a chastising fashion from the kitchen.

Shikamaru felt guilty immediately, but knew better than to go after her. He had caused this, and there was not going to be any fixing it right away. He sighed heavily to himself before glancing over to Gaara as he stood.

"I'm going to head home now," he supplied in a soft monotone as he too turned to leave.

"Way to go, Shikamaru," Inoichi called from the kitchen.

And with that Shikamaru proceeded to glower and pout into the living room armchair.

Shikamaru 6, Ino 6.

* * *

After a bath and a few hours to cool down to get his head back on straight, Shikamaru decides to open up the present that Ino chucked at him. Rubbing a towel over his loose wet hair, he sat down on his bed with the neatly wrapped package. She always took such meticulous care to wrap his gifts. She always felt that half of the fun with opening presents was in ripping through the paper. Too bad she wouldn't be here to see him open it this year.

With a placid smile, he tore at the paper, revealing a cardboard box to be opened next. Once prying away the securing tape, he revealed the gift: custom shogi pieces? They smelled like they were made out of cedar and the characters were burned neatly into each piece.

'Man, I'm a jerk,' he thought sadly as his fingers roamed through the pieces, enjoying the scent of them and the sound as they shuffled together.

She really did know him too well. Each gift she gave him every year spoke volumes about their strong bond. Really, how could he have been so mean to her? He didn't have to embarrass her to keep Gaara away from her. No, all he had to do was simply tell her how he felt, but he was too much of a coward and in his cowardice he had hurt the one person in this world that he wanted to hold to him the most.

Shikamaru clenched his teeth together as he continued to study each piece that he would treasure and cherish for the rest of his life. Maybe he could patch things up quickly with her. The gift that he wanted to give her spoke loudly about his feelings toward her in a language that she could understand. Maybe it wasn't too late.

Glancing at his clock on the nightstand, he took note of the time and decided that it was, in fact, not too late. He leaned over his bed to reach the small parcel that was Ino's present on his desk. In doing so, he managed to glance out his window, spotting a pair of shadowy figures underneath the tree that joined their rooms together, the tree that they laid under to cloud gaze.

Who was it?

It was somewhat late in the evening and very dark and dim outside with no light to illuminate the figures. He was stuck staring at them as his eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting.

Shikamaru breathed out raggedly as he felt a sharp stabbing sensation pierce through his chest. His nose prickled with the sensation one felt when tears were on the way. He gulped thickly against the sensation, glaring furiously down at the figures below his window.

She was kissing him…

If his jaw clenched together any tighter his teeth would shatter! His mind flew into a blind rage as he tore through his room recklessly in an attempt to ebb the agonizing burning behind his eyes and painful throbbing of his heart.

Why was she doing this to him?!

He began to hyperventilate as he grasped his head between both of his hands and cried out angrily into the emptiness of his room and in his heart.

Shikamaru Lose, Ino Win.

* * *

Sleep had been slow to come the previous night. He would have been lucky if he had even slept for two hours. He was haggard and exhausted as he waited outside of Ino's house. He had spent most of the evening tossing and turning with tumultuous thoughts of Gaara kissing Ino. His Ino!

But she wasn't his, not really. That ship had sailed when he once again chosen to withhold his feelings from her. It was no one else's fault but his own, but that didn't assuage the pain he was feeling in his mourning heart. When would he learn? When would he realize that this pain was just not worth going through when all he had to do was be brave and tell he?

He shook his head and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He knew that he looked like hell. His eyes were red rimmed and he probably looked like Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer after crying half of the night.

' _Man you are such a pussy!'_

'Shut the fuck up!' he shouted out belligerently to his condescending hormones.

He didn't have further time to linger at his pity-party when Ino came out of her home. She must not have expected his presence as her expression was surprised before it became a forced look of indifference. She was never really very good at pretending she didn't care.

Shikamaru knew that she was still angry as she made to stick her nose up at him while she attempted to pass by with closed eyes. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was the present that Shikamaru shoved in front of her face to get her attention.

Ino's gaze fell to the small package that he held out to her expectantly with a sad and sorry look that he tried desperately to hide behind a façade of nonchalance. He was apologizing to her, she knew it, and Ino was never the type of person who could easily hold a grudge, especially not against her best friend. She gave him a forgiving smile and accepted the gift.

"What is it?" she asked, falling back into the familiar motions of their friendship easily.

His answering chuckle lightened her heart considerably, "Open it and see."

With a widening smile she did as instructed. The package itself was small, no bigger than maybe a necklace box and Ino could only guess at what was inside. It weighed next to nothing and it didn't make any noise while she moved to tear away the paper excitedly. Upon lifting the lid her expression became one of curious concern.

"Dried flowers?" she asked, looking up at him with blue eyes that knew the meaning and significance behind each one.

The only ones that made any sense to her were the irises. The vivid purple flowers were interspersed between bright yellow daffodils and beautiful little white orange blossoms. The small dried boutonniere was so contradictory. What did he mean by it?

Shikamaru watched her expression closely as it went from happiness to receiving the gift to confusion when she understood the meaning behind the flowers. He wondered if she knew that he was aware of their meaning too or if she just believed that he threw it together as a kind gesture. If she truly knew him, and he knew that she did – down to the very marrow of his bones – then she would know it to be more than just a gesture of kindness. However, she seemed to feign ignorance when she smiled up at him with an undertone of concern.

"They're beautiful, Shika," her tone was unsteady, "thank you so much."

She wouldn't recognize his feelings even if he walked around naked apart from a huge cardboard sign that read _**'I LOVE YOU INO'**_ in giant bold, underlined and italicized red letters…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Daffodil=Unrequited love, Iris=Cherished friendship, Orange Blossom=Eternal love.
> 
> My research on the flower meanings didn't turn up that much. There are so many different meanings for a single flower so it was difficult. But, I specifically researched these meaning and discovered these flowers. I can actually imagine how the bouquet would look too – very colorful! I got a lot of the embarrassing moments off of a BuzzFeed article about embarrassing things that kids do. What was your favorite? I personally loved the ninja one! Hahaha! Alright well, he kinda put his feelings out there. Maybe Ino will wake up soon…hopefully…
> 
> Next Time on A True Love Story: Well, who would have guessed? Ino's relationship with Gaara didn't last very long. However, it was long enough to put a strain on her friendship with Shikamaru, again! Well the tables are going to get slightly turned this time. What do you think manages to happen one hot summer day when the pair is eating popsicles underneath the cloud gazing tree? And will there be another love in Ino's near future? Stay tuned and see!


	11. But To No Avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: Well, who would have guessed? Ino's relationship with Gaara didn't last very long. However, it was long enough to put a strain on her friendship with Shikamaru, again! Well the tables are going to get slightly turned this time. What do you think manages to happen one hot summer day when the pair is eating popsicles underneath the cloud gazing tree? And will there be another love in Ino's near future? Read on and see!

Chapter 9

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You don't have to be so rude about it, billboard brow," Ino grumbled as she and Sakura chatted before class.

The pink haired girl was taking low blows while they talked about Ino's latest blunder of a relationship. Once again, she should have known better. She had absolutely nothing in common with Gaara and that had been made apparent after the first week of them deciding to 'date'. Well, it was more of _her_ deciding to date and him not having the fortitude or vocal cords to say no…

She was always pursuing him and she was always going to see him and she was always initiating the kisses that they shared, all of which she could count on a single hand. She would have to face the music sooner or later. Unfortunately, she had chosen later. She stuck with the red-headed exchange student for just over six months. Ino had been far too stubborn to admit her faults and shortcomings in judging men as relationship material to break it off with him. She had stayed with the quietly stoic boy until the very end of their second year of high school. By the end of spring break she had decidedly broken off the relationship. He just wasn't putting in any effort whatsoever!

Now, in the very beginning of their third year of high school, she found herself single.

"What do you expect, Ino pig," Sakura snapped back, not liking the name calling, "you're just so flighty when it comes to men!"

"Am not!" Ino defended weakly while glaring hatefully at Sakura.

"Um, yes you are!" Sakura persisted, "You're starting to get a reputation."

Ino's features became guarded and skeptical, "What are you talking about?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend; she really was a clueless, dumb blond! "People think that you're boy crazy!" Sakura claimed vehemently, "I mean, how many guys have you had a crush on and made it entirely too obvious?!"

Ino blushed heatedly, realizing the truth in Sakura's words, "But I only dated one guy!" she protested loudly.

"It doesn't matter," Sakura persisted, "when you have made it very clear that you were at least into the first two and then you dated the third one without knowing a single thing about him. It would take a saint to date you now."

"You're exaggerating, Sakura!" Ino snapped, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"He would either have to be a saint or he would have to know absolutely everything about you. Hey, maybe Shikamaru would be stupid enough to date you?" Sakura teased.

"Shikamaru is not stupid!" Ino shouted heatedly at the pink haired girl before taking note of the young man as he made his way into the classroom with a bored expression on his face.

"Nope, I'm a genius," he concurred while taking a desk nearest to the windows again.

Ino blushed hotly as the dark haired boy passed her with an uninterested expression. Things between the two of them had been pretty tense after she had begun dating Gaara. From her birthday up until winter break–three months–he had insisted on making his presence known and butting into the relationship awkwardly. It was as if he had made it his personal goal to ruin everything for her. At one point, she had told him to back off and he had listened. He had listened so well that he hadn't really spoken much to her for the next three months of her uneventful relationship with Gaara. It was ironic. When he had backed off, the relationship with Gaara had gotten a lot more boring.

"You know what's funny?" Sakura asked with a self-satisfied expression, drawing Ino's attention away from her best friend, "That you freaked out about me calling Shikamaru stupid and not the suggestion that you two should date."

Ino's blush intensified as she shook her head so hard that her long ponytail whipped through the air, "What are you talking about, Sakura?!" she practically shrieked, gaining the attention of the lazy teen as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and raised a petulant eyebrow at her, "We are just best friends! I tell you this every year!"

Sakura rolled her green eyes at the blonde's stubbornness, "Haven't you ever heard that best friends make the best _lovers_?" her grin was lecherous and Ino didn't think it possible to blush any more, but she somehow managed.

'Lovers?!' Ino thought, her heart pounding at the idea while her mind conjured up a less than innocent visual of something _lovers_ would do. Perhaps a passionate lip lock as he pressed her up against a wall…

"There is just no way!" she protested adamantly, "He doesn't even look at me like that, Sakura. If he did, I would _know_!"

Sakura snorted and Ino could almost swear she heard a second snort clear across the classroom, somewhere near the windows. She glanced timidly over her shoulder and noticed Shikamaru looking out the window with a dazed, blasé expression on his face.

Was he listening in on them?

She continued to stare at him, her mind contemplating the possibilities. It wasn't that the idea appalled her or anything. Things were already just so great the way they were. Well, the way they had been, before she started dating Gaara. She regretted the last six months terribly. She had missed Shikamaru so much and seeing him now, watching him almost sulk in his seat–seemingly lonely–it made Ino miss him even more.

"Why can't you just admit it, Ino?" Sakura asked, her expression concerned and worrisome.

Sakura could see it so very plainly. It was so glaringly evident that it blinded her and half of the class! They were meant for each other, but one was too naïve and the other was too scared and stubborn. Things were going to come to a head soon, she just knew it, but be it a positive or a negative outcome she didn't know.

Ino could feel her heart pounding somewhere in her stomach. He was so important to her. He was the one thing in her life that she knew she simply could not be without. Why did the idea of being with him intimately seem so foreign to her?

She studied his features from afar. He had grown into a man by now. Seventeen years old and he was tall and lean, towering a head if not more above her. His eyes spoke of all of his emotions that his face did not and she could read them so very well. It didn't matter how much he attempted to force an air of nonchalance, she knew his features probably better than she knew her own.

There _had_ been a few times where he made her stomach flip. Was that what love felt like?

At that moment, there was only one thing that she was certain of; she had missed him so desperately while she was with Gaara, and she wanted back that closeness that they once had. She wanted to be near him and only him at that moment. That was all that mattered to her.

Shikamaru sighed heavily while he continued to look out the nearest window at the passing clouds. The last three months, where he hadn't been harassing Gaara and Ino, had been _very_ boring. Sure, he hung out with Choji and played plenty of shogi with Asuma, but it was just not the same. He felt lonely and lost ever since Ino shooed him away.

He was never really one to stick around where he wasn't wanted, so he complied and left her be. He just wasn't the same without her though. He was listless and testy. He didn't want to do anything and he avoided contact with just about everyone. He wanted to sulk in peace he supposed. His parent's had even begun to worry about him. Rightfully so, when he began staying in almost every night and not having Ino over. They knew what was up, but they didn't pester him. They trusted him to have the capability to solve his own problems and he appreciated that.

Even through all of this, his love for her did not waiver. It grew even stronger, if at all possible. He believed this to be the reason that he was so agitated all the time and the reason why he hadn't slept decently in months!

Shikamaru was startled out of his pity-party when he felt a familiar presence in front of his desk. With a bored, irritable expression he glanced up at her. There stood the cause of his heartache and sleepless nights, more stunningly beautiful than he had even remembered her and he felt his heart skip a beat as she slapped her hands down on the top of his desk and leaned into him with a huge grin.

What was she doing?!

He swallowed thickly and leaned back, his face burning with a blush while his stomach clenched with a hunger that startled him. She was so close he could smell her; her intoxicating floral scent that she had always had, a scent that was so uniquely her.

'Why did you have to push me away?' he thought sadly, 'I missed you so–'

"I missed you so much, Shika!" she cheered, resting her chin in the valley of her hands and smiling at him brightly while bent over his desk.

Shikamaru could feel the pieces of his heart slowly coming back together again.

* * *

Things had righted themselves as the school year carried on. Ino was once again all Shikamaru's and he wouldn't have it any other way. Her attention was constantly on him and vice versa.

The coolness of spring had come and gone and now the blazing heat of summer had taken over. Six weeks of summer vacation had been a welcome relief and the pair spent each day together. It hadn't been difficult to come up with things to do. Many days they would visit the park, walk around the neighborhood, or simply spend hours lying next to one another while cloud gazing, playing with the local flora, or napping. The days began to blend together pleasantly. One more day, though, and it would be right back to work for the pair to complete the rest of their third and final year of high school.

At that moment, the two were sweating unpleasantly in the backyard with popsicles their only means of cooling down.

Ino glanced over at Shikamaru with a smile upon her face while he laid out spread-eagle on the grass in an attempt to catch a cool breeze with a perturbed look on his face. The shade of their cloud gazing tree wasn't very cooling and there wasn't much that could be done about the overwhelming heat.

"It's hot!" he mumbled around the cherry popsicle in his mouth and Ino chuckled affectionately.

It was, in fact, very hot that day. The two of them were wearing next to nothing in an attempt to assuage the summer heat. Ino had chosen to forgo her usual summer dress for a thin camisole and tight booty shorts, while Shikamaru wore a white wife beater and a pair of cargo shorts with flip flops.

Ino took notice as Shikamaru slurped loudly at his popsicle while the syrup began to drip down his chin. For some reason she found herself licking her lips, her own popsicle dripping on the grass half forgotten.

'He looks so good,' she found herself thinking before blushing hotly, 'Oh my god, what is wrong with me?!'

Ino turned her head away bashfully before she began to lick and suck at the dripping syrup of her own grape flavored popsicle, not noticing as Shikamaru peaked over at her.

' _Oh to be that popsicle,'_ his hormones thought wistfully.

Shikamaru couldn't help but agree as he watched Ino's now purple tongue peak out from her mouth to lap up the dripping syrup. He found himself fighting back a heated groan, closing his eyes against the tantalizing scene. Oh god, how he _wanted_ her!

His heart hammered strongly in his chest and he began to feel himself stiffening. He couldn't help but think of her poised over his prone form, her mouth moving up and down along his stiff flesh while she sucked him off.

'Oh, fuck,' he thought heatedly, indulging in the fantasy momentarily.

* * *

"Shika?" she asked, her hand stroking at him shyly, "Does it feel good?"

He gulped back thickly, breathing out on a soft moan, "God, yes."

She smiled up at him sweetly before taking him into her mouth again and rolling her tongue over his tip. It felt cold as she had just barley finished her popsicle before she leaned over him. Her hands trailed over his thighs and hips, up to his taut belly and chest, before she grazed her fingers back down, tickling every inch of skin that she touched.

"Fuck Ino," he moaned out, "Your mouth feels so good," he praised her, his hips thrusting up slightly as he took her hands in his.

He could hear her chuckle around him before she touched the tip of his cock against the back of her throat…

* * *

Ino glanced over at Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye when she heard him slurp around his popsicle again. His eyes were closed to the world, so she began to study him openly. He really was a very handsome man…

She watched on with a dazed expression while he took the end of his popsicle into his hand and held it over the grass at an angle to let it continue melting as he licked at his bright red lips with his eyes still closed. She began to imagine being the one to lick the syrup off his lips.

Ino blinked rapidly in an attempt to dash away her less than innocent thoughts. What was wrong with her?!

'It must be the heat,' she thought desperately, her heart hammering in her chest.

But, as she glanced back over to Shikamaru, her heated thoughts suddenly didn't seem so farfetched or irrational.

* * *

Ino breathed out in the darkness of her room as she felt something cold trace around her nipple causing it to become puckered and hard. Oh, it felt so amazing! That same cold object trailed over to her opposing nipple to repeat the gesture before journeying down the length of her taut, bare belly, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Its final destination pressed between her thighs, against her folds, and she gasped out sharply before thrusting her hips up against the hand that palmed her and pressed the coldness there until it melted.

"Does it feel good, Ino?" came a husky yet familiar voice.

She nodded her head rapidly while she swallowed against a moan, "Yes," she panted out breathlessly.

She heard a recognizable chuckle and opened her eyes slightly to see Shikamaru's face hovering above her own. He grinned at her with a self-satisfied look before withdrawing the palm of his hand to press his fingertips against her instead. Ino found herself jerking her hips forward at his touch with an eager mewl.

Oh god, everything he did felt so incredible! Her eyes never left his as he studied her form with his attentive gaze.

"Beautiful," he breathed out on an exhale, his mouth pressing against her own reverently.

Ino moaned out against his tender kiss, something unknown but undeniably pleasurable building in her belly as she continued to move her hips against his fingers.

"Oh, Shika, please," she breathed out against his lips, unable to control her ragged breaths.

"It's ok, Ino," he murmured softly against her ear, his heated breath against her skin causing her to shiver, "Cum for me…"

The sound of her own eager moan woke Ino up from her dream. She lay panting eagerly in bed as that building sensation in the pit of her stomach ebbed. She was on the verge of something so incredible! She wished desperately that she had not woken up!

As her body settled down and her breathing became more even, she found herself shivering. She just had a dirty dream about her best friend…

How was she ever going to be able to look at him with a straight face again?!

* * *

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Ino because she made a habit of walking at least four feet away from him on the way into school. Another thing that puzzled him was the fact that she had not yet made direct eye contact with him that morning. She seemed fidgety and nervous and he began to feel concerned.

"What is up with you today?" he mumbled sullenly.

"Up?" she asked with a nervous laugh, "Nothing! Nothing is 'up'! What could possibly be up?!"

"I have no idea," Shikamaru grumbled, "that's why I asked you."

Ino was unbearably nervous and twitchy. For some reason, she felt that Shikamaru was so smart that he would be able to look her in the eyes and just _tell_ that she had had a naughty dream about him. That was silly of course, but it didn't prevent her from avoiding eye contact with the man at her left.

As it stood, she was hyper aware of his presence and she felt her belly tingling excitedly.

'Cum for me, Ino…'

'Oh, my god!' her face flushed red when she recalled his heated request with a throb between her thighs, 'I just can't look at him! Every time I do I get all hot and bothered! Why did I have to dream about something like that?!'

Shikamaru just shook his head at her unusual behavior while they made their way into class.

Ino thanked her lucky stars that this year she had chosen a seat in front of Shikamaru. This way, she didn't have to _look_ at him! All she could think about was that dream! God he had been so sexy! His confident movements and knowing expression and eyes had drawn her in so completely that that was all she managed to see when she looked at him now! He was so sure in all of his actions and movements. She had never noticed it before but, after her dream, it became glaringly obvious. His self-confidence and the cool way that he acted and moved excited her and caused her heart to race.

'Cum for me…'

And, oh god, those words! It was so dirty but it turned her on so much! She was a pervert!

'What is the matter with me?!'

"Hey, Ino."

Her spine stiffened dramatically before she dared a hesitant glance over her shoulder. What did he want?!

"Chill out," he berated her with a smug smirk, "even from back here I can tell you're spazzing out."

Ino could feel her heart racing. What if she couldn't keep this a secret?! She was terrible at keeping secrets! The absolute worst! What would he think of her?! Would he tease her mercilessly or be weirded out?!

'Oh, my god! I will just _die_ if he finds out!'

* * *

Shikamaru sulked as he and Ino ate lunch with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. He knew it now, he knew that she was intentionally trying to avoid him and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why?! He was getting irritated with her as she refused to meet his gaze.

'What the fuck did I do now?!' he thought angrily.

But he could think of nothing. He hadn't _done_ anything! It was if she woke up that morning with the soul intent to evade him. They had had an amazing summer together; what had gone wrong from the last day of eating popsicles out on the lawn to going to school the following morning?!

He glared angrily at her and knew that she was aware of his gaze. She continued to take nervous glances at him out of the corner of her eye while she engaged Sakura in any kind of conversation she could possibly think of interspersed with nervous laughter.

What was she nervous about?!

Had she seen his boner the day before or something?!

'Oh, fuck!' he thought, alarmed, 'That's probably it!'

She must have caught sight of his hard-on while he was laid out on the grass fantasizing about her!

'Oh, god, no!' he thought miserably, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die.

Ino continued to converse with Sakura in a desperate attempt to avoid engaging Shikamaru. With it being lunch, it was a sure thing that they would talk and she needed to avoid it!

"So what did you do over summer break?" she asked with a nervous smile.

Sakura just looked at her with a confused expression as she began to talk about her eventless vacation. What was the blue eyed girl acting so weird for? As Sakura regaled Ino with her boring tale she looked between the blond female and her dark eyed counterpart. Had something happened between them over the break?

She didn't have time to think further on it because her latest friend came to join their group.

"Oh, hey, Sai!" Sakura greeted happily, a nervous expression on her face.

The pale young man had absolutely no social graces, being that he was initially homeschooled, but he was making a conscious effort to attempt to fit in. Her own first experience had been rather awkward and irritating. He had called her 'ugly'. After pummeling the daylights out of him, she hoped that he had learned his lesson about calling people names.

"How's it going Sakura?" he greeted amicably, "Dickless," he said with a straight face while looking to Naruto, he turned to greet Hinata and, before he could open up his mouth, Sakura slapped him upside the head violently.

"What did I tell you about calling people names?!" she shrieked loudly, causing the by standards to wince at her vehement tone.

Ino found herself laughing almost hysterically when the pale young man blushed faintly at Sakura's reprimand.

"Oh, that's right," he said as if remembering exactly what Sakura had told him. Once again, he turned to Hinata, who looked at him with trepidation, "Princess," he said with a kind undertone to his voice.

Ino continued to chuckle as Sai turned to look at her, "I don't believe I've met you yet," he said with a placid tone while he studied Ino with a thoughtful expression, "I'll call you, gorgeous," he said resolutely.

Ino blinked several times, not comprehending his words, before a heated blush took over her face. She gulped audibly as she felt her heart begin to pound excitedly in her chest. No one had ever called her that before…

Shikamaru's glare intensified while he watched the proceedings, 'Oh great,' he thought sarcastically, 'Here we fucking go again!'

He took in the newcomer's expression and couldn't help but feel put-off. There was something about him that just didn't seem completely genuine and Shikamaru did _not_ like it.

' _Not much you can do about it now, dumbass!'_ his hormones scolded, _'You lost your chance! AGAIN!'_

Shikamaru practically growled before he stood from his seated position. With a furious glare toward Ino, who _finally_ graced him with a straight on gaze, he practically stomped off in search of a place that he could safely release his building frustration and anger.

Ino looked on after Shikamaru's retreating form with a confusing ache in her chest. It felt like he was leaving her again and that maybe this time he wouldn't come back…

"Mind if I sit next to you now that dumbass is gone?" came Sai's cheerful voice as he took the open space beside Ino before being given permission.

Ino turned to glare heatedly at Sai, "He is _not_ dumb–," but her comeback was lost to the gasp that she inhaled when the handsome, pale teen sat beside her with a disarming smile.

And, once again, she was lost to what she thought was love, not knowing that she had had it in her sights all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys. I threw out a tiny bone. Dirty thoughts and a less than innocent dream about Shika. The seed of possibility has been planted! The next two chapters are pivotal! So please bear with me just a little longer. Next ShikaIno story I write won't be this torturous. I can tell that people hate the teasing more than they love it.
> 
> Next Time on A True Love Story: This is it! He can no longer take anymore, especially after he discovers that Sai is only interested in the relationship so that he can appear to be normal. But it really is the final straw when Ino confronts him in blind frustration, demanding that Shikamaru tell her why he has been in such a bad mood lately. Please stay tuned!


	12. After His Admittance Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: This is it! He can no longer take anymore, especially after he discovers that Sai is only interested in the relationship so that he can appear to be normal. But it really is the final straw when Ino confronts him in blind frustration, demanding that Shikamaru tell her why he has been in such a bad mood lately. Please read and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so flattered! I found one of my stories on someone's tumblr! I only recently started using it myself. shikainoisthebest.tumblr.com reblogged/blogged/posted…I don't really know what you call it…but, if y'all are interested, my own tumblr is tsubasa-1742.tumblr.com. I'm considering doing prompts for ShikaIno. I have one more story I'm already working on for them and after that I think I will take some prompts. Thank you all for reading this. It makes me so very happy. Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 10

Two months flew by so very quickly for Ino. It was now the end of October and the weather was much cooler. Winter uniforms were in use; she huddled into the comfort and warmth of her blazer while she walked to school that morning, alone. This had been the case since she had begun dating Sai. Shikamaru had taken to avoiding her like the plague. Her chest constricted painful as she recalled so many other happy autumn mornings walking into school with her best friend.

* * *

"Here," Ino blinked when he pressed a warm can of hot chocolate to her cheek.

Shikamaru's smile was tender, his eyes soft and happy, as she took the offered drink and popped open the tab. Taking a tentative swig, Ino blew out dramatically and waved a hand over her singed tongue. The responding chuckle that she received caused her heart to flutter happily.

"You should blow on it first, dummy," he chastised.

With that, he stopped them in their tracks and took her hands in his which held the warm can. He began to blow into the small opening, with his eyes closed, attempting to cool down the hot liquid. Ino thought nothing of their close proximity and smiled at Shikamaru thankfully.

* * *

She missed him terribly, but once arriving in school her thoughts were lost to Sai, her newest boyfriend. And this boyfriend actually acted like he wanted her around.

"There you are, gorgeous," his tone was adoring and his smile placid.

Ino could feel herself blushing softly when he came to stand before her. She had not expected for things to turn out as they had. Upon meeting Sai, there had been an immediate physical attraction. The man was gorgeous after all! His hair was black as midnight, his eyes just as dark and his pale flawless skin was a temptation in and of itself. It was funny, his dark features reminded her of someone else, but she couldn't quite place it.

"I missed you," he crooned, and Ino's blush darkened after he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind while she placed her outside shoes into her locker.

She was still not used to all of the physical contact that Sai wanted to make with her. He was constantly touching her and holding her hand. It felt nice, made her heart skip a beat each time he did, but it wasn't exactly what she had expected to feel for some reason. She had imagined something different, something warmer and more sincere. There was just something about Sai that wasn't normal, but she couldn't figure it out.

Once her locker was closed, he grasped at her hand and led her into the building. Ino was very aware of the looks that she and Sai received, she had been aware of them since the beginning. Most looks seemed almost accusing, but Ino just chalked it up to jealousy. Who wouldn't be jealous of her? After all, she was gorgeous and she had the most handsome boy in school holding her hand _willingly_!

Ino made a successful attempt to ignore the pointed looks of her peers while they continued down the hall toward their designated class. Upon entering the classroom, she received a chaste kiss on the cheek from Sai before he released her hand to take his seat at the opposite end of the class from her.

"I'll talk to you during lunch, gorgeous," he said sweetly, "I'll miss you terribly until then."

Ino rolled her eyes at his sappiness before her gaze happened to fall on Shikamaru as he watched the proceedings with a hatful glare. Upon realizing her gaze was on him, he turned to stare out the window, ignoring her pointedly. She felt like crying, her heart throbbing again painfully. Why was he being this way?

Once she started dating Sai, he had taken to ignoring her, glaring at her and when he did actually have something to say to her it was usually said disdainfully. What had happened to them? Why had their friendship become so tenuous and fragile? Could she really even consider him her friend anymore?

She recalled another fonder memory, daydreaming about the past was usually the only way that she managed to get through each day without crying.

* * *

He grinned at her with a light rebuking shake of his head, "Ino, turn around or you're gonna get in trouble."

"But I don't understand what he's saying!" she claimed with a vehement whisper.

Kakashi-Sensei had been going on and on about mathematic equations and her head was spinning dizzily. She just couldn't get it! It was as if he was speaking a foreign language or in tongues!

"It's fine. We'll just go over it tonight," Shikamaru comforted, his eyes looking past her while the silver-haired instructor continued to write out the long equation on the white board.

"But what if he asks me to come up to the board and solve a problem?!" her heart stuttered at the thought. If she had to go up there she would be mortified!

"I don't know," Shikamaru answered off-handedly, his eyes met hers to grin wickedly at her, "just shake your pretty ass on your way up there and maybe he'll let you go."

"Shika!" she chided while her face turned the color of a cherry tomato.

"What? Everyone knows Kakashi-Sensei is a pervert," he assuaged with a light chuckle.

"That's not the point!"

* * *

But now he refused to look her in the eyes, and all through class she could feel his dark glare burning a hole into the back of her head. Dealing with this kind of animosity was difficult, especially when she didn't know what his problem was! She dared a glance over her right shoulder and was met with a pair of steely chocolate brown eyes.

She hesitated a moment, for once uncertain of how to act around her best friend, "Shika," she began tentatively.

"Face the front, Ino," Kakashi commanded gently.

Ino's head snapped back around to the front and she remained on edge for the rest of the class.

* * *

Ino sighed loudly, mentally drained and physically tense while she walked beside Sai. They were on their way to lunch outside on the lawn and she really needed the time away from Shikamaru to decompress. He was really beginning to stress her out! Dealing with his moodiness for two months was getting tiresome.

"You look worn out, gorgeous," Sai commented, his fingers laced through hers as they made their way to the nearest stairwell.

"I am!" she concurred exasperatedly, grateful for the gentle clench of Sai's fingers around hers.

"Is it school?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

It was normal for students to get bogged down by school work, after all; he had read that in a book. Sai wondered momentarily what he could do to help relieve Ino's stress. She was wound tighter than a drum.

Ino flinched slightly at his words. If only he knew that she was stressing out about another guy! That would be a doozy. She laughed nervously while waving her hands in front of her dismissively.

"Oh, no, no!" she insisted apprehensively, "It's nothing! I'm perfectly fine!"

But Sai didn't believe her. He gave her a skeptical look as they entered into the vacant stairwell. Could this be…?

"Is this what they call, 'sexual tension'?" he asked curiously, stopping Ino in her tracks with his very words when the door came to a close behind them.

Her face visibly flushed and she made a noise of curiosity before Sai pressed her into the nearest wall. Her breaths came out unevenly as he came into her personal space with an alluring look to his black eyes. She couldn't speak, she couldn't find her words! What was going on?!

But then he kissed her, and every thought imaginable left Ino's mind to be replaced by the overwhelmingly loud sound of the pounding of her heart. This was too much, but she was mistaken when she felt Sai's leg press between her thighs and his hands grasp at her hips. No, _this_ was too much!

"Sai," she breathed out heatedly against his mouth before his tongue pressed past her parted lips.

He wasn't listening to her! But then, his thigh pressed tight against her center and she moaned out eagerly while grasping at his upper arms with trembling fingers. His hands grazed upward, dragging the fabric of her skirt up higher onto her thighs, nearly baring her panties to the world. Ino trembled nervously when she felt his fingers brush underneath her shirt, heading on an unhurried journey to her breasts.

"Please," she breathed out tentatively before the sound of the stairwell door opening alerted the pair to an intruder.

Ino's eyes widened considerably as she took in Shikamaru's expression and she suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to cry. He looked so utterly injured and defeated that she could feel her heart falling to pieces in her chest. His body practically crumbed under the emotions he was experiencing and, in that moment, Ino saw him become a shadow of the man he once was.

All of this transpired in a matter of moment to be replaced by a shield of livid rage. Without so much as a word, he glared heatedly at the pair before turning to leave out the way he had come in. A moment later, came the sound of a sickening thud, as if something were hit very hard, and several students entered the stairwell on their way downstairs with concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

Shikamaru did everything he could to keep himself from crying to include hitting the nearest wall once exiting the stairwell. He didn't care that there was now a hole there or that he startled several underclassmen. All that he cared about was Ino! All he cared about was that some other man was touching her and having his way with her and it was too painful to think about! But that was all his mind went to.

The sight of her blushing face as she was being kissed and touched intimately by Sai was all he could see even when he closed his eyes! That was supposed to be him! He was supposed to be taking advantage of her beautiful, innocent body and kissing her breathless in any private place they could find! It was supposed to be him!

'Fuck!'

His breathing was ragged and he needed to find a secluded place to be before he really did lose his cool, well, more so than he already had. With resolute strides, he made his way to Asuma's classroom. He knew that it would be empty and the bearded man would most likely be out flirting with Kurenai-Sensei. He also knew that no one else would be there or even think to look for him there; he could be alone to wallow in his misery, at least until the end of lunch.

* * *

After what had occurred in the stairwell, it was slightly difficult to get away from Sai during lunch. The pale young man had wanted to continue their rendezvous even as other entered the stairwell. Ino had blushed furiously at the inappropriateness of it and insisted that things like that were meant to be done in private!

As it was, her mind was a jumbled mess and she really needed a girl talk. For some reason, she just felt so different. She wasn't sure exactly why. Her mind was in a whirl with a myriad of emotions that she couldn't even begin to put together.

Sakura sat patiently beside Ino, waiting for the blond to gather her thoughts. She knew what this had to be about. Things between Ino and Shikamaru had finally come to a breaking point. One thing or another was eventually going to have to give and she hoped that it was Ino's relationship with Sai. Not that she had anything against the socially awkward teen, but Shikamaru took precedence over the newcomer. He had just been with Ino longer and understood her more than anyone else ever could. It was only fair and it was just right!

"I just don't know what his freakin' problem is!" Ino finally blurted out in frustration while glaring angrily across the grassy field of the school grounds.

Sakura sighed out in exasperation. How was it that Ino was so utterly unaware of Shikamaru's feeling?! Was she really that blind?! There had to just be some sort of mental block there, Sakura was certain of it. Maybe she finally needed to step in and sort things out for the couple?

"God, Ino, you bring a whole new meaning to the term 'dumb blond'," Sakura griped, her expression irritated and frustrated.

"What's that supposed to mean, billboard brow?!" Ino screeched loudly, her hands balling into white-knuckled fists.

"If you can't figure it out for yourself then I'm not helping you!" Sakura retorted belligerently, "Go ask Shikamaru what his problem is!"

"Fine I will!" Ino shouted irately.

Her mind now made up, all she had to do was go about finding her elusive friend before the end of lunch. She knew that she would lose all of her nerve if she waited any longer than that.

* * *

After taking half of the lunch period to cool down, Shikamaru made his way back into class. Most likely, no one would even be in there and he could maintain his solitude. However, he wasn't so lucky. Upon opening the door, he noticed the last person in the world that he wanted to see. Sai was seated comfortably at his desk on the opposite side of the class from his own. He appeared to be working on something as he glanced up momentarily from his efforts and then continued on. Not one to be intimidated or scared off, Shikamaru made his way to his own seat to glare out at the innocent clouds floating by.

His mind was in turmoil over the previous happenings and he was unable to sort through everything. It didn't help that there was just something about Sai that didn't sit right with him. He seemed so bland and uninterested in everything and he just seemed so, so…fake! Man that was a lame high school-ish way to describe him, but it was true! He was fake; he was constantly putting on a face and a charade and Shikamaru knew it!

He didn't have control over his own voice. Shikamaru spoke out into the silent space of the classroom, "Why are you even dating Ino?"

With his chin resting in the palm of his hand, Shikamaru glared over at the black eyed boy morosely. He wanted answers. He wanted to know what it was that Ino could possibly see in this guy that he didn't have because, as far as he was concerned, he was far superior.

Sai didn't take his eyes off of his work, answering plainly, "Isn't that what kids our age do in high school?"

Shikamaru's expression became confused. That was not what he had been expecting at all. He really didn't even know what to expect, but certainly not _that_. The home schooler was trying to, what, act normal? Was that his reason for dating Ino?!

"Yeah! When they _love_ that person!" Shikamaru snapped, the idea of Ino being used for the pale teen's benefit not sitting well with him at all.

"Love?" Sai asked curiously, his eyes glancing up from his work to finally engage Shikamaru, "You love Ino, don't you?"

Shikamaru looked away at the accusation and glared angrily out the window once again. This was not where he wanted the conversation to go. He wanted to be the one doing the interrogation, not the other way around!

"Why haven't you told her?"

That question confounded Shikamaru. His startled gaze took in the black eyed teen's calm expression with one of suspicion. Why would Sai ask him something like that? Shouldn't he be trying to keep him away from Ino? None of this was making any sense.

"Are you telling me to break the two of you up?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically; he needed to figure this out or risk driving himself crazy with the possibilities.

"No," Sai answered simply, "I'm just curious as to why you haven't told her that you love her," his expression was all knowing as he took in Shikamaru's guarded expression, "You're afraid to, aren't you?"

Shikamaru's expression became livid as he bristled indignantly at the allegation, "I would rather just have her friendship than nothing at all," he reasoned firmly, wondering if he were saying it for his own benefit or Sai's, "We've been together since we were babies," he added, almost an afterthought, his expression became strained with worry, "If I told her I loved her and she rejected me, I don't know what I'd do."

Sai's expression remained neutral even after Shikamaru explained his sad situation to him. It really was a shame when someone was too much of a coward to express their feelings for someone. He should have nicknamed Shikamaru chicken-shit, but dumbass still suited him based off of the current situation.

"Didn't a wise man once say, better to have loved than lost than to never have loved at all?" Sai mentioned rationally and smirked when Shikamaru's expression became guarded once again, "Listen, I'm not encouraging you to take _my_ girl away from me," the irritation on the brown eyed teen's face increased, "I'm just encouraging you to find your happiness in life and take it with both hands."

Shikamaru wasn't given the time to dwell on Sai's words. In the matter of mere moments, Ino made her presence known when she slid open the classroom door loudly. Shikamaru's stomach clenched nervously once her resolute expression feel on him. With a look of sheer determination on her face, she made to confront her best friend.

"Shikamaru!" she shouted irately, coming nearer to him.

"Uh-oh," Shikamaru panicked comically before he looked around himself for his nearest and most convenient exit point.

"Get back here!" Ino screeched, watching irately while he made to turn and get away from her as quickly as possible.

"What do you want Ino?" Shikamaru grumbled defensively as she came to back him into a corner of the classroom.

His heart was hammering away in his chest. Her close proximity and intoxicating, fiery spirit drew him in helplessly like a moth to a flame. He was overpowered by her sheer force of will, but he still managed to maintain an air of aggravated nonchalance.

"I want to know why you've been in such a shitty mood lately?!"

Ino knew that she was acting like a bull in a china shop, but she wanted– _needed_ –answers. He had promised her that he would always be there for her, he was her best friend, he meant everything in the world to her, and she wasn't going to back down without some solid answers to clear up whatever misunderstanding had taken place between them!

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't think. He was so mentally and emotionally overwhelmed that he simply wasn't thinking clearly, and it was never a good day when he wasn't thinking clearly. He was a mentally conscious person at all times, and for him to be caught open mouthed and unawares was something entirely abnormal.

He needed to figure out what to say, but he knew that Ino wasn't going to give an inch. She was going to continue hounding him until she got what she wanted, whether he was mentally prepared to give her an answer or not.

"What? What brought this up?!"he needed to distract her or something. Maybe in the process of her explaining himself, he could stall long enough to think of what to do!

"Sakura called me a dumb blond for not knowing what's up with you lately!" she claimed vehemently, getting within close proximity of Shikamaru while she continued on in her uninhibited rant, "Why've you been so mean lately?! What is going on with you?!"

Ok, that wasn't long enough for him to think. In fact, her nearness just threw him off his game even more! She was so close, no more than an arm's length away from him, as she trembled angrily while glaring up at him with beautiful, heated blue eyes.

He loved this woman so much. He loved her inside and out and for her to look right through him for so many years. He just couldn't do it anymore…

"It's nothing Ino. Let it be," his voice was a growled warning, a sort of calm before the inevitable storm, but she didn't accept it.

"No! You tell me right now! Why have you been in such a bad mood?!"

"Because the woman I love doesn't even know I'm interested in her romantically! She doesn't even notice me or how much she is hurting me with all of the guys that she keeps dating! And what's worse, is I know that they don't even care about you and they are touching you and kissing you the way that I want to and it's killing me Ino!"

Ino's eyes widened in stunned confusion. Had she head him right?

"What…?"

Shikamaru forced back the tears that he wanted to cry with considerable effort as he reached out to her and pulled her close to him. He buried his fingers in her hair and cradled her head against his chest while his other arm wrapped around her waist tightly. His brow furrowed earnestly and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head before shouting out, "I LOVE YOU, INO!"

Ino didn't know what to do. Her arms had flown out to her sides in surprise after Shikamaru grabbed her up against his chest. She could hear his heart pounding against her ear and all she could think about at that moment was, "But, I'm dating Sai?"

His heart finally stopped beating. It was finally broke beyond all semblance of repair.

At her words, Shikamaru felt utterly defeated and he pulled away from her with a look of sheer desperation and anguish on his face. No matter what he did, no matter how badly he wanted her and no matter how he expressed himself to her, she would _never_ be his…

Shikamaru released her with a dejected expression to walk away quickly. He needed to escape. He just couldn't deal with this. Today was truly turning out to be one of the worst days of his life.

Ino stared after him, confused and shaking. She only noticed that she was crying when she felt tears streaking down her cheeks.

The next thought that came to her mind was, 'Sai has never told me he loves me…'

With a start, she turned to take notice of the very man that she was just thinking of. Had he really been there the entire time and said absolutely nothing?! Her tears continued to flow as she choked back gut wrenching sobs. In only a moment of time, she was wrapped in Sai's arms, but not a single thing he did would comfort the aching of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, I know a few of you might be angry with me for not just having Ino be like, "oh, I love you too. Sai, Sai who? I don't love him. Oops, you were in the room." But no! Ino is loyal! And I like Sai! I actually like him; I just don't think he is right for Ino. And, like I keep telling everyone, Shikamaru will get his. Next chapter is the key to it all. So please don't hate me. Please comment or leave a kudo!
> 
> Next time on A True Love Story: Memories of happier times. Shikamaru is now avoiding Ino completely. Who could blame him though? His heart was completely crushed and the thing that he feared most has come to past. A kiss that is shared brings about a confession.
> 
> "I love you, Shikamaru," she spoke out into the silence of the room; a breathless and heartfelt declaration that he wasn't even there to hear.
> 
> Please stay tuned!


	13. Her Feelings Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: Memories of happier times. Shikamaru is now avoiding Ino completely. Who could blame him though? His heart was completely crushed and the thing that he feared most has come to past. A kiss that is shared brings about a confession.
> 
> "I love you, Shikamaru," she spoke out into the silence of the room; a breathless and heartfelt declaration that he wasn't even there to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, this is the last torturous chapter and I believe that it ties everything together well. It just doesn't make sense to me to have Ino jump into Shikamaru's arms after all of those years. Ino is going to be confused and she is going to be loyal and torn. Next chapter will be the one that everyone wants to finally read. I think I handled the situation with Sai very nicely. Like I mentioned, I like Sai. I just don't think that he is right for Ino. If Shikamaru wasn't around I would most likely ship SaiIno. Alright everyone this is the climax of the story. Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 11

Ino's head hurt. She was exhausted and her stomach gurgled with hunger pains, but she just hadn't felt like eating that morning; she hadn't felt like eating since yesterday. Her world had just been turned upside down with four little words and she just didn't know how to cope.

'I LOVE YOU INO!'

Sai had never even said that before. She didn't know why she was comparing Sai to Shikamaru. She was _dating_ Sai!

It didn't really seem to matter after Shikamaru confessed anyways. He left school early the previous day and hadn't walked to school with her that morning. When she entered into the classroom, sans Sai–she just couldn't deal with him at that moment–Shikamaru hadn't even been in his usual seat. In his stead sat Choji with a guarded, apprehensive expression. Ino's eyes had wandered through the half full classroom in search of the familiar pineapple shaped head of her best friend to see him sitting in what used to be Choji's chair, gaze trained on a book and pointedly avoiding any kind of eye contact with her.

But it wasn't like it had been for the past two months. He wasn't glaring at her; he wasn't even looking at her. He seemed so forlorn and sullen that it pulled at her heart painfully. She couldn't really do much about it though. He had made his choice to confess to her and now he had made his choice to switch seats with Choji and avoid being near her. He had made his choice, but Ino hadn't expected it to hurt _this_ much.

With a depressed sigh, Ino cradled her head in her hand. As mentioned, her head hurt. She was hungry and she hadn't slept at all last night. How could she sleep?! Her best friend in the entire _universe_ had confessed his love to her and run off without really even giving her a chance to process it all! She didn't know what to do! She was a loyal person, so it felt like it would be awful of her to break off her relationship with Sai just because Shikamaru couldn't keep his feelings to himself. She really didn't know what to do and her exhaustion and headache weren't helping in the least.

At that particular moment, the class was outside playing volleyball for PE. Well, the girls were playing volleyball in the sand and the boys were playing basketball on the adjacent court. In her exertion, Ino had shed her jacket and pants and was now drawing the attention of half of the males on the opposite court with the sight of her long pale legs left bare by her bloomers. She was beginning to feel dizzy and the ground beneath her feet seemed uneven for some reason.

"Ino, look out!"

"Hu?" she barely managed to blurt out before the volleyball, spiked by the opposing team, came sailing into her right cheek, knocking her right out and sending her plummeting to the ground.

Shikamaru's attention was drawn away from the current basketball game by a scream from the volleyball court, where he noticed a girl had taken a fall. His eyes widened in alarm when he realized that the girl was Ino!

Shikamaru's throat nearly closed up and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach, his jaw clenching against the feeling of dread. She was hurt! Without so much as a thought, he made his way over to her at breakneck speed. What had happened?! Was she going to be alright?!

"Ino!" he called out to her when his knees came to land in the loose sand at her side.

"I'm so sorry, Ino!" came Hinata's forlorn tone, "I just don't know my own strength!"

"It's her own fault for not paying attention," Sakura muttered, taking a small step back when Shikamaru's hateful glare came to fall on her.

She wasn't moving, her form limp and unconscious as Shikamaru bent to scoop her up into his arms, "Tell the instructor I'm gonna take her to the nurse's office," he ordered, taking note of Sai as he maintained his position at the basketball court and watched on with a look of uncertain curiosity.

'What kind of guy doesn't leap to his supposed girlfriends aid?!' Shikamaru thought vehemently while he glared back at Sai belligerently and turned to enter into the school with his precious cargo in tow.

Shikamaru's mind didn't stop panicking until he arrived at the nurse's office and, even then, there wasn't anyone there that could help him! The nurse was conveniently absent and Shikamaru began to worry again. What if there was something really wrong with Ino?

' _Chill out man,'_ his hormones reassured, _'she's just knocked out. Put her on one of the beds and just sit with her. The nurse should be in in a little while.'_

Adhering to his own thoughts, Shikamaru put her down gently in the nearest bed and took to sitting on the stool beside her. His hand never left hers and his thumb brushed soothingly along her knuckles. He really did hope that she would be alright.

No matter what he did, he always came back to her. He just couldn't stay away. She was a part of his life and he hated that he had ruined the comfort between them. He disturbed the waters and now a tidal wave had begun to form. This wave was keeping them apart and tearing away at his very heart and soul.

She was everything to him and it just wasn't in him to avoid her and not speak with her. However, she had made it very clear to him that she was with Sai and she wouldn't leave him. That bastard truly didn't know how good he had it! Ino, the most incredible woman in the world, loved _him_ and he hadn't even flinched when he witnessed her laid out on the ground! It was all just so _wrong_!

Chasing away his turbulent thoughts, Shikamaru took to studying Ino's features. She was just so very beautiful and now, at the age of eighteen, she was truly a woman. Not only was she physically beautiful, but she was also spiritually and emotionally beautiful. She was kind and loving and affectionate. She never let a single thing get to her and she couldn't hold a grudge to save her life. She protected the ones that she loved with a fierceness that stunned him and she was loyal to a fault. He supposed that was the reason she was still with Sai.

'Why did I have to ruin it all?' he thought morosely.

If only he could have just kept his stupid mouth shut! Of course she wouldn't leave Sai just because he felt like being a brat and forcing his own emotions onto her. And now, things were forever going to be strained between the two of them.

Things would never be the same again after what he confessed and this was what he had feared from the very beginning. He just wanted her back. He wanted her sweetness all to himself again. He wanted to just be near her with the ease that they once had. He wished so desperately that he could take it back, just take it all back and be happy with what he could get, but it was too late.

'I'm sorry, Ino,' he thought dejectedly, 'I never wanted it to come to this. I just can't help loving you.'

His throat began to close up and the bridge of his nose prickled with that now familiar sensation of soon to be shed tears. His free hand came to gently play across the planes of her face, brushing across the skin of her brow, along the slope of her nose, over her soft cheeks and her full lips, which were parted subconsciously.

He just couldn't help himself; he leaned over her and kissed her deeply.

Ino could feel consciousness slowly coming back to her and, along with it, the sensation of something tender and gentle brushing over her face. It felt so familiar and kind that she was not alarmed and did not feel the need to withdraw from it. She simply continued to enjoy the touch. A few more moments of sweet caressing, then she felt a warmth pressed to her lips. Someone was kissing her…

It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. It was so warm and soothing, almost to the point of addicting. A warm tongue brushed over her lips before stealing inside to touch tenderly against her own. Ino couldn't help but let out a soft entreating sigh, curling her fingers into the hand that was holding hers. Who was this? Was it…?

"Sai?" she breathed out softly against the lips pressed to hers.

Then the sensation of gentle, warm, intoxicating, tenderness withdrew from her abruptly.

'Wait,' she implored wordlessly.

Ino's brow furrowed while she struggled to open her eyes and clear away the fog that had settled over her brain. Why was it leaving? What was happening? Finally her eyes made their way open and she noticed the familiar back of…

'I LOVE YOU INO!'

"Shikamaru!" she called out to him pleadingly, sitting up on the bed and reaching out to him.

But he didn't stop; he didn't even turn to look at her as he escaped through the door and left her confused, heartbroken, alone and…

Wanting…?

Ino clenched her jaw against the overwhelming surge of tears that she could no longer hold back. The floodgates were open again and she choked back on hitched sobs. Why was this happening?! Why was this hurting so much?! She curled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and proceeded to bury her face against her knees while gut wrenching sobs tore their way past her throat. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was always supposed to stay with her; he promised!

'Shika!' she whaled out internally, a hollow aching scream from inside where her heart once beat.

It was so obvious to her now! She had tortured him for so many years! There had just been so many signs, too many signs! How could she truly have been this blind to his feelings?!

* * *

"Man, Ino, hurry it up!" he chided her with a halfhearted glare, "if I get in trouble again for waiting on you I'm not gonna be happy!"

"You don't _have_ to wait for me, Shika! There's no law that states you're obligated to," she snapped back, not appreciating his rudeness this early in the morning.

"I always wait for you," he groused with a faint blush, "I'm not about to change my daily routine just because you feel like being difficult."

"You are just too sweet, Shika!" Ino smiled widely, enjoying the growing blush across the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, whatever."

He _always_ waited for her.

* * *

"Hey, there you are," Shikamaru breathed with a soft sigh of relief.

"Go away!" Ino shouted, attempting to hide deeper into the foliage of their cloud gazing tree.

He just blinked up at her curiously. Obviously she was mad about something and didn't feel like talking about it. He knew that he hadn't done anything, so maybe he could just wait until she was ready to tell him.

With his mind made up, he took to lying out on the grass beneath the tree under the guise of cloud gazing. However, he was actually keeping an eye on her and making sure that she would be alright.

"I thought I told you to go away!" Ino shouted angrily.

Shikamaru just shook his head, "No, I'm gonna stick around 'till you feel like talking about it."

He was _always_ there for her.

* * *

"Ino! Get back!"

Shikamaru was stationed in front of her, his back to her front while he separated Ino from a surly neighborhood dog.

Today, the stupid mutt wasn't backing down and it barked threateningly at Ino on their way home from school. The animal was nearly half the size of the petite blond and had begun taking the offensive as it prowled forward.

"But what about you, Shika?!" she panicked, grabbing onto the back of his shirt to back him up slowly from the dog.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" he shouted protectively.

It was a lucky thing that one of their neighbors had come out of their house with a couple of pots and pans clanging together to scare off the affronted animal. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief when they seemed to finally be safe. He hadn't expected Ino to smack him upside the head and start yelling at him.

"Are you stupid or something?!" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why're you crying?" he asked her, bewildered as he rubbed soothingly at the back of his head.

"I was so scared that he would hurt you! Never do that again!" she screamed through choked sobs.

Shikamaru just smiled at her softly while taking her hand in his to help sooth her tears, "I can't do that, Ino," he explained, "after all, you're my princess and I have to protect you."

He _protected_ her against anything that would dare to harm her.

* * *

Ino knew that he wasn't having fun. She knew that he didn't like being the pack mule on her shopping trips, but he always insisted on coming along.

"Who else is going to carry your crap around?" he had reasoned.

But, even still, she knew he didn't like it.

"Oh, oh look!" Ino cheered excitedly, eyeing up a dress in one of the shops of the mall, "It's so cute! Come on, I'm gonna go try it on!"

With an irate role of his eyes, Shikamaru still complied, following Ino into the store at a much more sedated pace than her own.

Thank god for the chairs in the waiting area though, he would simply collapse without them. He couldn't understand how Ino could hardly stay awake in class, but she could manage to shop for hours until her feet began to blister from her three inch heels. It boggled his mind.

"How do I look?"

Shikamaru's gaze fell upon her dress clad form, his eyes roaming along her curves with barley contained appreciation. He needed to think of something to say instead of staring at her with his mouth open like a fish out of water.

"Don't you already have that exact same dress?"

"No!" she shouted angrily, having been fishing for a rare compliment from Shikamaru and frustrated that she had not received one, "What do you know about fashion anyways? You've been wearing the same four t-shirts and five pairs of pants for practically as long as I've known you!"

"You know, that's physically impossible," he retorted with a deadpan expression.

"Just shut up and carry my bags, slave!"

He _indulged_ her silliness and did it better than she could imagine a saint would.

* * *

"Dried flowers?" she asked, looking up at him with blue eyes that knew the meaning and significance behind each one.

The only ones that made any sense to her were the irises. The vivid purple flowers were interspersed between bright yellow daffodils and beautiful little white orange blossoms. The small, dried boutonniere was so contradictory. What did he mean by it?

Irises stood for a cherished friendship, daffodils, an unrequited love, and orange blossoms a love that was eternal. Looking back on it now, it had been so obvious. He had confessed to her on her seventeenth birthday. She truly was blind and, at this point, she almost had no right to even still consider him to be her friend.

Ino could feel her heart aching in her chest. All of it, everything, was just _gone_ now. He wasn't there anymore, but he had promised her. How could she have made him make such a promise? It was a cruel, sick joke. She was such a horrible person, but she missed him so much. All of those happy memories meant so much to her. Those memories were who they were as a pair. He was all she had ever had or ever known and she just let him go…

"I love you, Shikamaru," she spoke out into the silence of the room; a breathless and heartfelt declaration that he wasn't even there to hear.

But someone else was…

Ino's head jerked up when she heard a shuffling near the door that Shikamaru had exited. Had he been there?! Had he heard her?! Her expression was earnest and hopeful, but once her eyes focused beyond the tears that still fell she noticed Sai…

Her eyes widened in trepidation. He had heard her. He now knew how she felt. She truly was a horrible person! Not only was she so blind to the love that her best friend harbored, but she unknowingly admitted to her own affections in front of her current boyfriend. Sai must have been devastated!

But, if he was, his expression didn't show it. Ino watched on with grave concern while he stepped closer into the nurse's office. His expression was serene and understanding as he smiled at her softly.

"It's alright, gorgeous," he soothed, taking notice of her concerned expression.

Ino just choked back another sob when he came to stand at the side of her bed. How could he make this all seem so very easy?! It was tearing up her heart to know that she was losing her best friend and now she had hurt her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Sai!" she sobbed out, her hands coming to wipe away her tears.

"It's alright," Sai repeated in a comforting tone, his hand coming to rest at the top of her head soothingly, "feelings can change, Ino," he explained, "I'm not upset with you. You can't help who you fall in love with. I'm just surprised that this hadn't happened sooner."

"You knew?!" she gasped out in astonishment, her expression shocked.

"Well, I didn't _know_ per se," he corrected, "but I could tell there was something there that you hadn't recognized yet."

Ino closed her eyes tight against her tears, a sense of utter relief washing over her body. Sai was alright. She hadn't hurt him by falling in love with Shikamaru. He understood and accepted her feelings and didn't hold anything against her.

"It's a good thing that I hadn't fallen in love with you yet," he murmured with a confident smile, "otherwise, I would've _never_ let you go. Not for anything in the world."

Ino nearly laughed out hysterically. Everything was going to be alright. Sai wasn't hurt, she understood her feelings toward Shikamaru and his feelings toward her and she would be able to tell him without any worry or concern. Things were going to be alright. Now, all she needed to do was calm herself down and tell Shikamaru.

Upon arriving back in the classroom, Ino noticed the absence of her best friend. PE had ended some time ago and class was about to begin. Where could he possibly be?

Ino took her seat with a look of slight trepidation. She hoped that he was alright. Maybe someone knew where he was.

"Hey, Choji," Ino whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the heavyset teen, "do you know where Shika is?"

Choji gave her a look of consternation and he seemed to be having a mental debate with himself on whether to answer her, "He left early," he finally answered, his tone gruff, "he wasn't feeling very well after PE."

Ino understood why. Oh well, maybe Shikamaru just needed a little time to calm down. Ino knew that she could use some time to herself as well. Tomorrow; she would tell him that she loved him tomorrow, and then things could finally go back to normal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright everyone! Like I mentioned, next chapter is the chapter of freedom, beauty, truth and love! Be forewarned of the lemon. I can breathe a sigh of relief now that all of you won't kill me for making you wait any longer. Please tell me if you experienced the feels because I know I did. I cried so much while writing this chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter, please comment or leave a kudo!
> 
> Next time on A True Love Story: No more waiting, Ino can't wait any longer. She needs to tell Shikamaru about her feelings. However, he's not at school and Sakura heard a rumor that he was transferring to a different high school. How could he?! How could he do that after everything that they had been through?! Ino was going to get answers and she was going to skip school to do it…


	14. She Grew To Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: No more waiting, Ino can't wait any longer. She needs to tell Shikamaru about her feelings. However, he's not at school and Sakura heard a rumor that he was transferring to a different high school. How could he?! How could he do that after everything that they had been through?! Ino was going to get answers and she was going to skip school to do it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright everyone. I didn't want to make you wait any longer for this. I hope you enjoy it. I will let you know that my favorite part about writing stories like this is the smut…I love writing lemons. It's pretty graphic so be forewarned.

Chapter 12

Ino arrived early the next morning. After what happened the previous day, she hadn't expected that Shikamaru would walk with her to school. So she just waited for him to come in that morning.

She was beginning to get impatient and restless. She had made up her mind and she was going to finally act on it. She was going to tell him that she loved him too. It was more than obvious to her now that she had loved him for some time.

How could she have possibly thought that all of her past infatuations could have been love?! They paled in comparison to the overwhelming feelings and emotions that Shikamaru invoked within her. He was always there for her, he protected her, he cared about her in ways that no other man had or ever would and she had been blind to it all along! Well no longer! She was going to make her feelings known even if it was the last thing she ever did.

But, as class was nearing its beginning, and Shikamaru had yet to arrive, Ino became concerned and disheartened. She couldn't wait any longer. She had given him the night to cool down and now she could no longer wait to see him. She didn't want to be away from him for another moment. She yearned for his presence, his smile, his witty banter and teasing comment; she needed him…

"If you're waiting to talk to Shikamaru, I wouldn't hold my breath," Sakura muttered darkly from beside her.

Ino glanced over to her anxiously, "What're you talking about?" she demanded, her tone uneasy.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura teased, drawing out Ino's suspense.

The blond really needed to be taught a lesson. She had obsessed over too many men and ignored the feelings that her best friend felt for her for too long. She needed to believe that this was it and be pushed to the brink like Shikamaru had been.

Sakura found out that Shikamaru had confessed to Ino through Sai and _still_ the blond expected her best friend to make the moves and put forth the effort. Well, Sakura was going to force Ino's hand and she knew just what to do to set the ignorant blond into motion.

"I just _happened_ to hear that he put in a transfer to a new high school," Sakura watched with a morbid sense of entertainment as Ino's face turned a ghostly white color and her expression became crestfallen.

Ino closed her eyes against the urge to cry while clenching her jaw tightly. This couldn't be happening. She was going to lose him! The one thing that she had feared so much when they graduated junior high was coming to pass. He was leaving her!

She had to do something! She couldn't just let him leave; not now that she was aware of her own feelings! She couldn't just let him walk away from her. She would only be half the person she was without him.

Ino arose from her desk with a look of sheer determination on her face. She would go to him now! She would find him and force him to listen to her! She needed him to know! However, her heart fell when Kakashi-Sensei opened the classroom door and strolled in as if nothing in the world could possibly be wrong. Ino couldn't agree less as she sank back down into her chair with a look of trepidation. She would just have to wait for the opportune moment to escape…

* * *

Class seemed to drag on for hours and Ino hadn't absorbed a thing. How could anyone expect her to?! She sat stewing in her chair, stressing out about her predicament while she watched the minute hand on the clock above Kakashi-Sensei's desk move at a snail's pace.

Finally; the sound of the lunch bell drowned out her relieved, eager sigh. Ino was the first out the door as she made a mad dash for the front gate. This was her chance! She just hoped that Shikamaru was at home. If he weren't, she would just have to sneak into his room and wait for him! He wasn't going to get away from her now!

* * *

Shikamaru grumbled out irritably while walking at an unhurried pace to the front door. Someone was being annoying and ringing the bell incessantly and he was _going_ to make them stop.

He had spent that morning lazing about in the house after convincing his mother to allow him to stay home that day. He just couldn't face Ino… He wasn't ready to see her and he doubted that he ever would be truly ready to see her ever again. He had messed everything up. He was just grateful that he would only have to deal with it for a little while longer. Five more months and he would be off to college and he could just forget the last eighteen years of his life ever happened. He didn't believe that would be possibly, but he was going to try.

"Alright, alright," he called out to the person on the other side of the door gruffly, "I'm coming!"

He hadn't expected to see a flushed, panting Ino on the other side, nor had he expected her to start screaming at him accusingly. What did she have to accuse _him_ about?!

"How could you, Shika?!" she shouted, with tears brimming at her eyes. He really hated to see her cry, "How could you possibly even _think_ to transfer to another high school?! You promised me! You promised me that you would always be with me! How can you break your promise so easily?!"

Shikamaru's bewildered expression became one of agitation. What was she going on about?! And how could she ever accuse him of breaking his promise?

"I'm not going to another school, dummy!" he shouted back, his expression irate as he moved to shut the door on her.

He couldn't deal with her right now. Seeing her still hurt too much and he just couldn't look at her without resenting himself for his actions. He couldn't face her with all of this love that he had for her. He couldn't do it anymore.

He only managed to step back out of the door jam in the attempt to close the door before she lunged forward to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and press her lips urgently to his. Shikamaru was stunned. His heart jerked back to life somewhere in his throat as he watched her lashes flutter closed against her flushed, tear stained cheeks.

Was this really happening?

He didn't even notice that he was falling backward until he landed firmly against the floor. The force of Ino's embrace had literally knocked him on his back. With the rough landing, they managed to bump foreheads and Ino pulled back to rub her head as she sat back on her heels. Shikamaru mimicked her gesture as he came to sit up with a hand braced back against the floor.

He looked at Ino with a bewildered expression and opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the scatterbrained blond.

"I love you, Shikamaru!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, as if he wouldn't hear her if she said it any quieter, "I do! I really do! I love you so much! Please don't leave me! I'm so sorry! Please, please don't leave me!" her words were a jumbled mess and she continued to cry through each one.

She needed him to see, she needed him to understand that she loved him back just as much as he loved her.

Shikamaru's bewildered expression became slightly skeptical. This was all very sudden. Ino had been obsessed with Sai for the past two months and for her to suddenly be at his door, after his confession and his kiss, it just seemed too good to be true. Was he dreaming or something?

Ino finally stilled as she took in Shikamaru's expression. Didn't he believe her? She reached out to him, her hand skimming over the planes of his face and along his cheek as she whispered out to him passionately, "I love you, Shika. I really, really do."

His hopes were finally confirmed. She loved him and he loved her. This was the tipping point. His expression went from that of disbelief to heated passion while he shoved the door closed with a resounding slam. It was in that moment Ino realized his intent and that there would be no escaping this. If she were honest with herself, she really didn't want to escape. She wanted him to love her and hold her. She wanted him as much as he obviously wanted her.

His eyes bore into hers and she swallowed thickly. He was so intense in that moment and she could feel her stomach twist with something familiar, yet unknown.

He gathered her close in his arms while they sat on the floor, her legs above his and on either side of his hips. His arms came to wrap tightly around her waist as he dragged her closer until he could feel her heat against him. He never tore his eyes from hers while he studied her expression.

Ino was flustered and timid. Despite all of the men that she had dated, not a one of them had really touched her like this. None of them had held her so intimately. She pressed her hands to Shikamaru's chest in an attempt to steady herself, taking sudden notice of his rapidly beating heart a moment later.

He loved her, and she knew it. He had always loved her. How could she not have seen it? How could she have been so blind for so many years? She wanted to apologize again; she wanted to keep crying and beg for his forgiveness. But he didn't allow her to.

She was so beautiful in that moment as she studied his features in return. He wanted to preserve this moment forever in his memory while she looked upon him with as much love as he had always felt for her. But then her features became somber when she touched his chest and he would not allow sadness to come between them. He would never allow that to happen again.

Shikamaru kissed her fiercely, his lips pressed to hers in wordless desperation as he held her closer to his chest. Finally! Finally after all of these long years he could do this! He could do this all he wanted and never stop if that was his wish and, at that very moment, it was.

He cupped her cheek in his large hand and tilted her face to the side so he could deepen the kiss insistently. He parted her lips on a gasp and dove in, his tongue winding about hers to tease her into play.

Ino's fingers clasped at the front of his shirt while her eyes widened in surprise. She had never known Shikamaru to be this insistent before, but it did make sense after waiting so long. She played back timidly, her arms moving to wrap around his neck as she felt a pulsing sensation develop in her belly and lower…

Shikamaru could feel her wiggle closer, her pelvis moving against him precariously and he could not help but gasp into her mouth. Her heat was pressed up against him snugly with only clothing there to separate them and he wanted to feel so much more of her! His hands made to grasp at her bottom as he pressed her harder against himself, allowing her to feel how excited he was.

Ino pulled away from the kiss with an alarmed gasp when she felt him press up further against her. She could feel him forced to her center and she couldn't help but blush darkly. She pressed her face to his collarbone in an attempt to hide while she panted out breathlessly against him.

Shikamaru grinned smugly and murmured out into the heated space between them, "Feel what you do to me?"

Ino just stiffened her shoulders in a show of shyness and curled in around herself in an attempt to hide. She could feel a shudder race down her spin though when Shikamaru's hands cupped against her bottom and he thrust into her slowly.

"Shika–!" she chided uselessly, making a fatal mistake by looking at him indignantly.

His expression was self-satisfied and lecherous as he held her gaze while thrusting up against her again. She was being shy and cute and it was driving him crazy. Then again, it always had driven him to near hysterics when she acted this way.

"What are you scolding me for now, Ino?" he asked smugly, reveling in the dark blush to her cheeks and the soft sounds that she began to make while he continued to press against her.

"Pervert!" she chided cutely, looking down with an affronted expression while her hands gripped at his shoulders tightly in a show of nervousness.

Shikamaru was being so confident and Ino didn't know how to handle it, but it was exciting! She had imagined taking the lead her first time. She had envisioned a shy boy glancing timidly at her naked flesh as she guided him to the spots that she wanted to be touched, but this was entirely different! Shikamaru was eager and self-assured and his hands were in the right places already without any prompting. He was talking dirty to her and it made her heart pound and her skin flush. What would he do next?

"I think you like me being a pervert," he whispered surely, leaning forward to kiss her neck.

Ino mewled, tilting her head back and to the side when his tongue licked out over her skin before his teeth sank in lightly a moment later. She breathed out heavily as she felt him thrust up against her again. This time, an electrifying tingle raced through her legs and lower belly.

'What was that?!' she thought with alarm, feeling it again with his next slow thrust.

"Oh–!" she gasped out, pressing her hips up against his in an attempt to strengthen the sensation and make it last longer.

"Right there, hm?" Shikamaru breathed out, one of his hands moving from the curve of her bottom to press between her legs, "You're soaked through, Ino."

She flushed darker, hiding her face against his chest while she panted out little moans. His thumb had begun rotating over that spot and she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

Shikamaru grinned to himself when she attempted to hide against his chest; her hips began to move restlessly against his rotating thumb. Her body was trembling lightly with what he assumed to be nervousness, but he just couldn't stop himself, not after so many years of wanting her. He was beginning to feel bold. He moved his hand that was between her thighs back over to cup her bottom once again, reveling in the soft sound of disappointment that followed.

"It's alright, Ino," he murmured into her hair as he made to stand.

Ino looked back at him with a start, wrapping her thighs around his hips tightly, when he lifted her into his arms. His hands clenched at her bottom and pulled lightly, spreading her cheeks apart minimally. Her skin flushed darkly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to stabilize herself. She rested her chin on his shoulder in another attempt to disguise her nervousness.

Shikamaru just grinned happily while she pressed up to him fully, her chest melding to his. She was so soft. There wasn't another thing on earth that felt as amazing as Ino and he had her all to himself now. She was his. That thought excited him further as he pressed her up against the door with a rough thud and continued to kiss at her neck. He could hear her pant out against his ear while her thighs tightened around his hips.

"You are mine," he growled out resolutely against her skin, thrusting up against her as if to emphasize his statement.

Ino moaned out softly when he pressed up against that place again. She didn't think before she breathed out in response, "I'm yours…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, his blood surging through him at her softly spoken words. She had no idea the affect that affirmation had on him.

' _Take her now!'_ his hormones screamed, _'Just do it up against the door! Rip her panties off and just fuck her lights out!'_

'Not today!' he shouted in response, for once not irritated by the suggestion.

He would eventually do just that to her, now that he could, but not today. Ino was a virgin and so was he for that matter. He would take it slow with her and make their first time as special as he could.

"Hold on tight, ok?" he breathed against her ear, receiving a curious sound from Ino a second later.

Without any further warning, he turned around quickly and made his way up the stairs to his room as quickly as he could. Ino had never seen Shikamaru move so fast for anything! Once arriving in his room, Ino having sagged down a little in his grasp and Shikamaru panting with exertion, Ino found herself laughing hysterically.

Shikamaru grumbled out something with a blush as he set her back onto her feet while Ino continued to giggle.

"Hahaha, never, never ever have you ever moved so fast! Hahaha!"

Shikamaru rubbed at the back of his head morosely before taking charge of the situation once again, "I'll teach you to laugh at me when I'm horny," he threatened jokingly as he grabbed her up into his arms and deposited her onto the cushion of his mattress.

The tables were turned now as Ino gazed up at him with wide eyes. He remained standing on the floor and he began to unbutton his shirt. Ino watched, mesmerized when more and more of his chest and torso were revealed to her eager gaze.

Shikamaru shrugged off his shirt, his eyes never leaving Ino while he watched her watch him. She seemed fascinated the more that he revealed. His fingers came to the buckle of his belt a moment later and he watched as she bit her bottom lip. She was so sexy and she probably didn't even realize it!

Ino observed in rapt captivation when his pants feel to the floor leaving him standing in boxer briefs. His body was so tone and strong. Shikamaru had always been lean, but Ino had never realized just how defined his body was until that moment. Tone muscles moved underneath tight pale skin as he moved to approach her.

Shikamaru realized that she was distracted by him even as he approached her. She hadn't blinked once since he began to disrobe. The second his knee came to press into the soft mattress, her trance was broken. She blinked dazedly while he grinned confidently at her.

"You're wearing too much," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her lips gently.

Ino could feel her skin becoming hot with another blush as they sat on top of his bed, in his room and kissed one another lazily. There was no hurry to any more of his gestures and his hand came up to stroke lightly at her cheek. She knew he was being patient for her sake and she appreciated that.

She drew away from his kiss timidly, her hands coming to the ribbon of her uniform to remove it and set it on the mattress. She couldn't look at him as she undressed, but she knew that his eyes were taking in every single one of her movements. She shrugged off her blazer before lifting her shirt over her head and discarded it over the side of the bed. A moment later she moved to stand, making to remove her skirt. Undoing the zipper, the skirt fell to the floor with a soft sound as she stood before Shikamaru in her bra and panties. She folded her arms across her chest and pressed her thighs close together self-consciously.

Her heart was beating around in her chest furiously while she trembled before him nervously. He was seeing her at her most vulnerable and she was anxiously waiting for his response.

Shikamaru took in all of her curves and softness with reverent eyes as she stood before him timidly. Her soft breast still shielded by her bra and a small scrap of cloth still lingering around her full hips. She was so exquisite.

He moved to sit at the edge of the bed and drew her toward him with his hands at her waist. He kissed at her belly warmly and felt her hands curling through his hair before letting it down from his customary ponytail a moment later. Her fingers began to run through the loose strands in a shy attempt at participation and he appreciated her response greatly. She didn't just want to be a bystander for their first time and that made him smile up at her.

Ino gazed down at Shikamaru as he smiled up at her softly and in that moment she knew that this was all just so right! Being with him, this way, was right! It was familiar and soothing and she reveled in the pounding of her heart and the heat his touch brought to her skin. He was the only one for her, ever.

Shikamaru reached his hands back to the clasp of her bra from their hold on her waist. Ino didn't even have a second to protest before the concealing scrap of fabric was flung unceremoniously across the room. Ino crossed her hands across her chest in an attempt to hide again, receiving a smirk from Shikamaru that practically screamed, 'are you serious right now'.

"I don't think so," he murmured, reaching back for her ribbon, left on the bed, with one hand and grasping both of her wrists in the other.

Ino gulped nervously when he tied the ribbon around her wrists and flung her back down onto the bed. She was effectively immobilized as he came to hover over her, lifting her wrists above her head while his eyes took in her physique eagerly. She blushed darkly and glanced over to the side, unable to make eye contact with him as he took in her curves.

Shikamaru smirked eagerly as he ordered, "Keep your hands up here."

Without receiving a response, he began to kiss at Ino's belly lightly, delighting in the subtle twitches of her skin. He knelt at the foot of the bed and dragged her lower body over to him until her legs were dangling over the end and her bottom was positioned at the edge.

' _Dream come true hu, Shika?'_ his hormones leered and he grinned smugly in response while he caught her panties between his fingertips and pulled them down her hips, legs and over her feet.

She now lay there, bared before his eyes, and she was absolutely gorgeous. Shikamaru could feel his heart hammering in his chest and the tightness of his boxers and realized, suddenly, that this was actually happening. He was actually about to make love to Ino. He was going to taste her and take her like there was no tomorrow. That idea spurred him further as he made to spread her thighs and–.

"No, Shika!" her thighs came to press in tightly around his cheeks and he found himself scowling indignantly at her from his kneeling positon.

"Why the hell not?!" he shouted, his arms coming to wrap around her thighs from underneath and pull them away from his face.

"It's gross! I probably smell funky!" Ino was mortified as he leered at her from between her thighs.

Her hands had come to cover herself and she received a heated glare for her efforts at being modest.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands above your head," he growled lowly, receiving a pout from Ino.

"But, Shika…" she sulked further, not withdrawing her hands.

"Ino, you smell amazing!" he snapped at her, "I want to taste you; now move your hands."

Ino's mortification intensified, but she did as she was instructed, lifting her hands to rest them back above her head. In a last ditch effort, she made to wiggle back further onto the bed, but was dragged back into position and given another writhing glare for her efforts.

Having established his dominance, Shikamaru parted her thighs further and gazed at her softness. She was pink and already glistening with her juices and he could feel himself twitch eagerly at the thought of tasting her and being inside of her.

Ino closed her eyes tightly against the embarrassment she felt and clenched her hands into fists. She could feel herself begin to tremble nervously while he studied her and wished that he would just _do_ _something_ already to help take her mind off of her uneasiness.

Shikamaru licked his lips readily before blowing out a hot breath over her moist folds. The responding shudder he felt incited him further as he stroked his tongue against her soft flesh. He was going to see to it that she came away from this experience very satisfied.

Ino gasped out as she felt his tongue lap at her skin. His movements were slow and firm and she found herself pressing her hips forward when he wound his tongue around that place that sent jolts of sensation from her belly down to her toes.

"Oh god–!" she gasped out, her head rolling back as he continued slowly at his activities.

'That's it,' he thought confidently while she pressed her hips forward into his mouth.

She looked just as he had envisioned her in his dreams. Her fingers were clenched and twisting his sheets, her head tossed to the side and her chest heaving up and down while she panted out excitedly. She was making little strangled noises in the back of her throat and he wanted nothing more than to make her come undone.

Ino gasped out loudly when she felt a throbbing tensing in her body. A hot coiling sensation that made her curl her toes and thrust her hips against Shikamaru's mouth. He was moving so slowly, his licks lazy and measured while he held her hips as still as possible. The pace was maddening and Ino felt as if she were on the edge of something amazing. She wanted to fall over it, but he just wasn't moving fast enough.

"Oh, please, uh!" she begged, her hips moving restlessly in an attempt to achieve that something that her insides craved so badly!

Shikamaru smiled against her flesh, his tongue picking up its tempo slightly and pressing harder against her clit. He wanted her to scream for him. He wanted her to cum so badly…

"AH!" she shouted, surprised at the contracting she felt inside of herself as she reached her hands down to bury themselves in Shikamaru's hair.

Her hips thrust up uncontrollably against his mouth and he moaned out against her skin. The vibrations of the sound added to the sensation of her first orgasm while she panted heavily. Her limbs grew weak and she sagged limply against the bed in utter exhaustion. Every bit of her body throbbed with pleasure while she came down from her high slowly. Her breathing evened out and she closed her eyes tiredly before she slipped into a light sleep.

Shikamaru continued to lap at her folds even after she passed out. The taste of her was intoxicating and he simply could not get enough. Once he finished cleaning every trace of her release away he took to kissing the insides of her smooth thighs and nuzzling them with his cheeks.

'This is incredible,' he thought to himself as he looked upon her with hooded eyes and marveled at her beauty.

She was finally his! She had given him everything! She handed him her heart, body and soul and he would protect each valiantly with his life.

He watched her sleep for a moment, feeling the aching of his on need after too long. He rose to stand, removing his boxers a moment later. He stood before here naked and erect and needy and she was asleep…

' _Way to go, Tiger,'_ his hormones sneered, _'so much for us.'_

But Shikamaru ignored that little nagging voice with a grin. He grasped himself in his hand and gave a few firm strokes to relieve some of the tension. Her limbs were limp while she lay sprawled out on the bed and Shikamaru wondered what it would feel like if her hand was on him instead of his own.

' _Why don't you see?'_

He found himself smirking before he pressed a single knee into the bed. Untying her wrists, he lifted her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers around his cock and began to stroke himself as he liked.

The next Ino became aware, she felt her hand being held against something smooth and hard. Her arm was being moved in a back and forth gesture and her brow furrowed in confusion before her eyes opened to examine the oddity.

Her eyes widened as she watched Shikamaru moving her hand against his shaft. His eyes were closed and a crease of concentration was present on his forehead. He panted out lightly with each stroke and Ino became curious…

She tightened her grip around him slightly and moved at her own pace, drawing a startled but pleased moan from Shikamaru's throat. His eyes opened wide to take her in when she sat up to watch her hand move against him.

She had never seen or felt a man's 'package' before and the sight of it fascinated her while the feel surprised her. She had imagined what it would be like and she could now say that the experience was a pleasant on.

Shikamaru released her hand to place it on her shoulder while she continued stroking him, varying the pressure and the speed to see which gained a more drastic reaction. Rubbing her thumb over the tip caused him to grip her shoulder tightly and restrain a deep moan. She did it once more and was excited to hear him pant out eagerly and groan softly. He was so expressive in this and Ino studied his features intently.

"Have you ever imagined," he was cut off by another eager moan as he tilted his head back and thrust slightly into her hand, "have you ever imagined putting your mouth…" he trailed off and blushed slightly, showing a small sign of vulnerability in that moment.

Ino blinked a few times and then blushed hotly. She had actually thought about it once or twice. She thought about the taste of it and how it would feel to take it down her throat, but she would never willingly admit that to him!

"You, ah," he panted out, "you have, haven't you?" his grin was knowing and smug, "Do you want to…?" he trailed off , closing his eyes in pleasure or embarrassment she wasn't sure.

Her answer came in the form of a tentative lick at his tip and she watched a muscle in his cheek jump when he clenched his jaw. Holding her hand at the base, she took him into her mouth and sucked lightly. The taste was as if she were licking his skin but, as she rubbed her tongue along his tip, she tasted something unfamiliar. It was salty, that was the best way she could describe it, and the consistency was smooth, almost like cream but stickier. It wasn't unpleasant by any means so she continued, bobbing her head up and down, with her hand at the base as a buffer against her gag reflex. Feeling bold, she removed her hand and took him as deeply as she could. The response given was startling and empowering at the same time.

"Ah, shit!" Shikamaru cursed, his hips moving forward minimally.

Ino felt confident and repeated the action, touching the tip of his cock to the back of her throat and still having an inch or two remaining. This was her limit she supposed when she withdrew with a gasp through her nose.

Shikamaru wound his fingers through her hair as she continued to suck him and bob her head up and down. The sensation was indescribable and he was having a difficult time restraining his urge to thrust deep into her throat. She was new at this, so he wanted to give her a reprieve, but it was so tempting with his hands at the back of her head like that…

His breaking point came with a low hum around his flesh… He grabbed at the base of her ponytail and held her while he thrust down her throat a little too deep for her liking. She pulled back with a gasp and glared up at him with her mouth still wrapped around his cock. Apparently it hadn't annoyed her too much for her to want to stop.

"Do that again and see what happens," he threatened darkly, his eyes heated and hungry.

He was on the edge and he wanted to fall over.

Ino found herself feeling a little indignant after he forced his cock further into her mouth, but the unmistakable throbbing between her thighs told her she liked his roughness. It excited her when he grabbed at her hair and pressed her head down with an expression of unspeakable pleasure on his face. She wanted to give him the kind of pleasure that he had given her, so she took him in as far as she could and hummed around him again.

"Ah, fuck!" he shouted, his hand fisted into her hair and pushed her head down further while he thrust deeply down her throat, "I'm almost…"

Ino understood the warning, but did not stop in her ministrations. She continued to hum as best as she could with him pressed so deeply down her throat. His hips twitched a few times before he groaned out deeply. A moment later she felt him twitch on her tongue and then a hot flood of liquid filled her mouth. She gagged a moment before swallowing thickly and then pulling her head back to gasp in a breath.

He looked exhausted as he gazed at her through hooded eyes. His hands came to press at her shoulders and he pushed her back down onto the bed, flopping on top of her a moment later. He cuddled up to her breasts and kissed them lazily as he nuzzled into the valley.

Ino found herself blinking in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled into her while he lay between her spread thighs. This was completely different than what she would have ever expected from Shikamaru. He had always been distant and surly and for him to now be cuddled into her with no obvious sign of wanting to leave or move made Ino smile and giggle.

"What?" he asked groggily as he pressed his chin lightly against her breast bone and looked at her.

"You're just acting completely different from what I expected," she answered, continuing to laugh and smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" he murmured, feeling a little concerned for acting so casually around her.

He couldn't help it though; all he wanted to do was touch her and feel her against him. That was all he had wanted for so many years. If she were to want to get up and leave after what they had just shared he would be heartbroken…

"No, not at all!" Ino chirped out happily as she rubbed her hands against his shoulders affectionately, "I love you no matter how you act."

Shikamaru's eyes widened at her validation. She loved him.

Ino gasped out when his arms tightened around her and his lips came to encircle her left nipple.

"Uh–!" she gasped out softly, her hands moving from his back to curl through his loose hair.

He bit lightly at her nipple, drawing out a sharp gasp as she tugged at his hair.

"Shika!" she chided, not knowing why as the gesture sent a jolt between her thighs.

"I'm sorry, Ino, but I can't help it," he apologized, moving to her other breast to show it equal attention, "I just need you so badly. I want to taste and touch all of you. I never want to let you out of my sight ever again."

Ino blushed furiously when he spoke against her skin. He was such a passionate man and it felt good to have him stroking and kissing her skin. She wanted to feel more…she wanted to feel him everywhere.

"Shika," she began timidly, her hands coming up to cover her eyes in an attempt to hide again, "I want…" she trailed off shyly and Shikamaru knew that she was blushing as he rolled his tongue over her nipple several more times.

He knew what she was going to say but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear her ask him to make love to her, so he played dumb, a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do. He pinched her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger gently, feeling her press her hips up against his stomach in response. He knew she was beginning to feel impatient, so he slipped his unoccupied hand down to part her folds and feel her wetness.

"God, Ino, you're soaked again," he smirked against her flesh while he stroked his index finger against her entrance, "I know I licked you clean just a few minutes ago."

Ino blushed hotly as she felt herself loosening at his actions. His finger pressed into her a second later and she gasped out loudly at the sensation.

"I think you enjoyed sucking me off," he murmured against her breast before biting at her nipple again.

Ino moaned out loudly, her head thrown back and she began to pant out jaggedly. He had begun stroking her insides with his finger, pushing in and out slowly while rubbing against her upper wall, his thumb rotating around that spot that his tongue had teased earlier.

Shikamaru sat back on his feet and watched eagerly when she lifted her hands above her head to grasp desperately at the sheets. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth gaped open, allowing heated eager moans to escape. She was simply stunning as she move her hips jaggedly against his hand. Shikamaru added a second finger slowly and found himself excitedly anticipating being inside of her.

"You're so tight," he breathed out to her, but she was too far-gone in her pleasure to hear him.

Ino shuddered on the bed when she felt an entirely new sensation in her belly. Shikamaru's fingers were curling up against her upper wall and she felt uneasy. She felt as if she needed to go and she moved away from him slightly in an attempt to get him to stop. Shikamaru just scooted closer and continued until she gasped out.

"Ah, stop, please," she panted helplessly, "I have to pee."

"It's alright," he murmured, his gaze intense and heated while he watched her body tremble uncontrollably.

"No," she gasped out, "please, I don't want to."

Shikamaru smiled at her softly. He knew that what she was about to experience was something amazing for her. He had done plenty of research on the female form in his eighteen years. Mostly, he had done it so he would be prepared for this very moment. He had wanted to know what pleased a woman most so that he could give that pleasure to Ino in spades, but she didn't know that if she let him continue she would just cum again. He was surprised he had even been able to find that particular spot in the first place.

"It's ok, Ino," he coaxed softly, pressing harder against that bundle of nerves and reveling when she jerked in reaction and gave out a strangled gasp, "you're about to cum again. Just let it happen," he encouraged, pressing again and hearing her scream out uncontrollably.

Ino's body felt hot and throbbed excitedly as she felt that urge to go increase. Shikamaru wanted her to pee! It just sounded so gross, but it felt incredible. She hadn't recalled feeling the need to use the bathroom before they started this. Maybe if she just…

Shikamaru smiled triumphantly when her inner muscles quivered uncontrollably and forced his fingers back as they swelled with her release. She cried out loudly, her hips moving and jerking tightly while she ejaculated all over his sheets. The sight of her body tensing up tightly with her release and the sounds that she made were as much of a reward as he needed. He gazed down at her when she sagged again limply.

"Not this time, Ino," he murmured sweetly as he grabbed onto her arm and lifted her up gently.

Ino panted out in exhaustion when she felt Shikamaru lift her up to have her kneel astride his lap. Her hands splayed across his strong chest as he lifted her hips until she was above his erection. His hand on her hip guided her down and she felt him rub his tip against her opening, slicking himself up with her juices. Her mind was in a blank, warm haze while she continued to try and catch her breath even as he guided her down on top of him.

Ino grit her teeth when she felt him intrude. He was pushing up into her slowly and her walls stretched tightly around him until he came to a stop half way in.

Shikamaru clenched his jaw shut, attempting to maintain control of his limbs. She was so tight and she looked so amazing while she panted out above him. He had wanted to take her virginity while she was still dazed by her orgasm. He felt himself come to her maidenhead and he looked up into her eyes for a sign of approval. Her eyes met his and she smiled weakly at him. He was undone and he thrust up into her while gripping her hips tightly with both hands.

Ino grunted out in pain after she felt her virginity ripped asunder. The fullness of the feeling was all-encompassing as she pulsed around him. She continued to pant out above him, willing the burning, throbbing sensation to subside. She felt a welcome sense of relief wash over her when it didn't take too long. After a few more moments, all that was left was the unique feeling of fullness. She shifted her hips back and then forward gradually and watched eagerly as Shikamaru threw back his head with a loud moan and panted roughly. His fingers clenched tightly at her hips and she knew that he would be leaving bruises, but she didn't care. He was enjoying this and she wanted him to feel as amazing as he made her feel only moments ago.

Shikamaru panted out eagerly as his head tilted back on the bed. He closed his eyes tightly, fearing that if he looked at Ino in that moment, he would lose all sense of control and just ravage her. He didn't want to hurt her! He moaned out loudly when she began to move against him experimentally. Her hips pressed back and forward, side to side and then she lifted herself up and slid back down. He looked at her with a strained expression, his willpower weak and he gripped at her hips with trembling fingers. She was so beautiful as she moved up the length of his cock again only to sit back down slowly. Her breasts bobbed slightly with her movements and he found his hands reaching out to them eagerly.

Ino moaned out softly when Shikamaru's hands cupped her breasts and fondled them while she rode him slowly. The up and down motions were sending shuddering tingles to her belly, but it just wasn't enough. His fingers pinched at her breasts and he lifted up on an elbow a moment later to take one in his mouth while his hand splayed out across her back to draw her closer. He thrust up into her in this position and Ino shuddered violently.

Shikamaru continued to suck and bite at her nipple while he pressed into her deeply from this slightly different position. With her leaned forward as she was he was able to thrust into her more fully and he pressed into her slowly and eagerly. She was moving too slow, but he didn't want to be too forceful…he didn't want to scare her off…

"More," she moaned out insistently after he pressed into her again slowly.

He needed no further persuading and rolled her over onto her back, lifting her legs above the bend of his arms, and gripping her thighs tightly with his hands. Her bottom was lifted up off of the bed as he knelt before her and pressed her into the mattress with all of his weight. She called out loudly and her hands reached up to grasp at the sheets once more.

Despite his earlier release, he didn't believe that he would last long as he pressed into her at a firm steady pace. The ticking of a clock would have been his tempo and he used the leverage he had on her thighs to pull her back against each of his thrusts.

Ino was moaning constantly at this point while he trust deeply inside of her, another unfamiliar sensation took over her body and she felt a building pressure in her pelvis. Each thrust made sent a new spark of tingles into her belly as she twisted the sheets between her fingers. She gasped out eagerly when his tempo increased, feeling the brink of this new release beginning to wash over her limbs.

Shikamaru moaned and panted out through gritted teeth while his thrusting increased in speed. He was almost there and he wanted Ino to finish before him. He held off as long as he could until he saw her head tossing from side to side. Her eyes were clenched shut and her mouth opened in a loud satisfied scream and he followed several thrusts later. He pulled out quickly, rubbed the underside of his cock up along her folds and came over her lower belly with an uncontrollable shudder, before collapsing on top of her a moment later in absolute and utter exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. Give me a little TLC I've been writing for this story pretty much nonstop. Only a few more chapters to go. I think I will also embark on a sequel for this one. Hopefully it will measure up, but please give me time to formulate a plot. I also have a second ShikaIno one-shot in the works. This one will be K-K+ rated. I have never written one of those but I just got inspired last night.
> 
> The description could be like: Shikamaru is at the flower shop getting flowers for the girl he likes, but Ino doesn't seem too happy about it.
> 
> Let me know if y'all like any of this in a comment please! Also, please leave a kudo if you like this chapter!
> 
> Next time on A True Love Story: Pillow talk; it's as simple as that.


	15. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: Pillow talk; it's as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short and sweet chapter to begin wrapping things up. I hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 13

Ino's heart continued to pound furiously in her chest even as she stared up at the ceiling of the room she was in with a dazzled expression. She was in Shikamaru's room.

Shikamaru…

Oh, she couldn't possibly be any happier! Her smile nearly broke her face it was so wide. Her cheeks hurt and she was constantly on the verge of euphoric giggles. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was exhausted. Ino grinned at the top of his head happily while he lay out against her chest. His hair was loose and mussed, eyes closed in unassuming sleep while Ino gazed down at him fondly.

She loved him! She loved him more than anything in the world! She always had, to some extent, but this love was greater, more tangible and so very, very strong. She would never ever let him go! She would never risk losing him ever again. She would hold him to her and refuse to let him go.

Ino's left hand lifted to caress gently along Shikamaru's right cheek. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep and she wanted to absorb it all.

She watched with an amused expression when his features scrunched up irritably before he turned his nose to bury his face against her breast bone. He was trying to hide and continue sleeping, but Ino just couldn't let him. She wanted to do so much and nothing at the same time. She didn't even understand it herself.

With a wicked grin, she took the end of a small amount of her long hair and tickled it into his ear, eliciting a moaned protest. She giggled quietly when he moved his head away from her teasing assault to rest his chin against her shoulder. Following after him with the ends of her hair, she gasped out heatedly when she felt his teeth sink warningly into her shoulder.

"Ah, Shika," she breathed out ardently before her own teeth came to retaliate, biting into his ear lobe.

Shikamaru growled threateningly against her shoulder and ground himself into her lower half, reveling in the impassioned moan that Ino breathed out into the silence of his room. There was absolutely no way, after finishing twice, that he would be able to make love to her again so soon, but he knew that she was still excited. He could feel her hands grasping at the back of his neck and shoulder along with the evident, answering press of her hips up against his own. She was still horny and he had not expected her to be so insatiable. It tempted him to touch her…

Ino moaned out thickly when she felt Shikamaru's palm cup against her heat after rolling off of her and to the side. She couldn't help herself as her hips surged forward against his hand. She knew that if she thought about this later she would feel mortified at her ardent, sexual actions but, at that particular moment, she just couldn't bring herself to care. It felt so good to have him touch her; she never wanted him to stop.

Shikamaru grinned down at her smugly. He was feeling very self-satisfied at the moment while Ino writhed at the slightest of touches. She was so beautiful and passionate and she was finally all his… His pleased expression transformed into something fervent and determined as he pressed his thumb against her overly sensitive clit and buried a pair of fingers inside of her to curl against that place that made her claw at the tousled sheets beneath her.

Ino could not control her voice. Everything that Shikamaru did to her made her feel as if she was losing all sense of self-control and she moaned out to the heavens. Her hips moved forward against his skilled fingers and she knew that she wasn't far from the edge. The attention on her clit brought her to orgasm first and after that she was too exhausted to finish again. Four times that day was her limit…

Shikamaru grinned down at her satisfactorily before withdrawing his fingers to place them between his parted lips, savoring her flavor while she panted out on the bed. Her eyes were closed and it finally seemed like she was spent. God, she was a sight to behold. Her hair tumbled around her, utterly disheveled and yet still so completely flawless. Her pale, pink tinted skin shone with a light sheen of sweat and she was bare to his eager eyes. Every curve and swell was a pleasure to partake in and Shikamaru's gaze feasted upon her hungrily.

"You're staring," Ino chastised with a faint blush before she brought one hand down to cover her lower half and the other to shield her breasts.

Now that she had come down from her high, she was feeling modest. Shikamaru just continued to grin down at her. Ino turned onto her side to face Shikamaru, placing a gentle hand against the cheek that wasn't supported by his own palm.

She studied his expression intently with a content smile, whispering out to him a moment later, "I love you."

Shikamaru could feel his chest constrict pleasantly, the pieces of his broken heart finally mended. All of his waiting and patience finally paid off; finally! Ino was at last all his, and he would never let another man have her. They would have to pry her away from his cold, dead hands.

"I love you," he murmured back quietly, leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly.

Ino reveled at the perfection of that very moment. Things were finally right again, more right than they had ever been previously. Life was perfect and she couldn't imagine a single thing that she wanted to change. She returned his kiss languidly, her tongue playing back with his leisurely, before he broke the kiss while licking his lips with a satisfied hum.

"God, I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do all this," he grumbled out exasperatedly, "I mean, do you realize how many dirty thoughts I've had about you? All those sundresses and those stupid uniform skirts. All the times I wanted to touch you," he finished with an annoyed shake of the head.

Ino blinked widely at his ardent confession and blushed heatedly before burying her face against his chest in an attempt to hide. How could he say things like that without even flinching?! Ino was feeling so bashful. He thought about her? He had _dirty_ thoughts about her?! What did he think…? She could feel her blush as it consumed her neck and ears.

She wanted to know…

"What did you," she paused shyly, noticing when Shikamaru made a curious noise and leaned back to try and asses her expression, "What did you think about me?" she finished, still unable to look him in the eyes.

"Well," Shikamaru began smugly, "I've wanted to taste you since I was fourteen or fifteen," he confessed, grinning lasciviously while she buried her face against his chest again.

Shikamaru smirked down at her happily, his right arm coming to drape over the curve of her waist while his fingers caressed gently along that curve and over the small of her back, "Oh, and there was that one summer where we were eating popsicles out on the lawn. I imagined you sucking my cock instead of that popsicle."

Ino made a bashful sound and attempted to burrow further into his chest. His words were so vulgar, but she could feel a pleasant throb between her thighs. She never imagined that she would like Shikamaru talking dirty to her! She dared a glance at him and he seemed to be enthralled with her as he stared back. She couldn't help herself. She kissed him sweetly and never wanted to stop.

Shikamaru couldn't help smiling into her tender kiss. She was just so adorable. She was sweet and kind and tender and he loved her unconditionally. His lips parted to draw her into a deeper kiss and she complied eagerly. Her tongue pressed gently against his and her lips caressed along his own. This was right; everything was finally right with the world and Shikamaru prayed that it always would be.

Ino broke the kiss and pressed him down to lie on his back. She followed soon after and lay out against him on her stomach. Her ear pressed against his chest to listen to the steady rhythm of his heart. With a soft endearing smile, Ino began to graze her fingers along his torso. This closeness made her feel complete and she never wanted it to end.

' _This brings back memories, doesn't it?'_ his hormones mentioned, reminding him of the dream that he had when they were at the ryokan.

With a happy smile, Shikamaru returned Ino's kind gesture and began to run his fingers through her hair. He encountered several tangles and worked his way through them gently while she continued to caress her fingers along his chest and collar bone. They didn't need to speak. Silence continued to surround them as they enjoyed each other's company and gentle caresses.

'How could I have been so blind?' Ino thought sadly.

She had wasted so much of their time. They could have spent so many years like this. She began to feel guilty and remorseful, her fingers still tracing lazy patterns over Shikamaru's strong chest. If she hadn't woken up when she did she would have lost him, she was certain of it.

Shikamaru took notice of her change in mood with the alteration of her expression, "Hey, what's that face for?" he asked, his tone bordering on nervous. Was she having second thoughts?

"I almost lost you," her voice was a forlorn whisper and she clenched her hand into a fist against his torso in an attempt to restrain her tears.

Shikamaru practically breathed a sigh of relief while he drew the tips of his fingers along her shoulders and spine. If that was all she was worried about, then he had no cause for concern.

"You could never get rid of me that easily," he confessed cryptically, smiling at her soothingly when her stricken features took in his calm expression, "I've always loved you, Ino and I always will. I promised you that I'd always be with you and I meant it."

Ino did cry, but tears of happiness and she laughed breathlessly. This was it; this was her happy ending. She had found her soul mate; the funny and ironic thing was he had been there since the very beginning. Oh well, love was blind and she would make up for all of the wasted time if it was the last thing she ever did.

"I love you, Shikamaru," she managed to say between light sobs, "I love you so much!"

Shikamaru's smile was happy and relieved as he craned his neck to kiss at her lips, tasting the salt of her tears. The waiting and the torment were finally over. He could finally breathe easy and not be afraid to express his feelings for her. He would never hide from her again. This was his solemn vow.

"I love you too, Ino," he breathed out against her lips ardently, one hand coming to cradle her head and the other cupping her cheek while he increased the intensity of his kiss.

He was about ready to go again and make good on his vow never to hide…

"Shikamaru!"

The couple blinked open their eyes in surprise, feeling a sense of dread clenching threateningly at their hearts.

"Please tell me that isn't you _mother_!" Ino whispered vehemently, flinging herself off of Shikamaru as she struggled to gather her clothes together.

She couldn't find her bra and then she remembered that he had thrown it clear across the room.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Shikamaru as he watched Ino struggle to get dressed. She managed to get her skirt up and zipped, but her hands were shaking so badly with nervousness that she was having a difficult time fastening her bra. His own movements were still fairly lazy because he only really needed to pull on a pair of pants.

"Shikamaru! Who's here?! Are these Ino's shoes?!" Yoshino's voice was gradually getting closer with each question she asked.

Ino's heart was hammering around furiously in her chest. She had just managed to get her uniform top over her head and was attempting to tie her ribbon, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she mumbled frantically, feeling the beginnings of a blush creeping up along her neck and to her ears.

Shikamaru just chuckled vindictively before his hands came up to assist with her tie. He couldn't help but lean down to nibble at the shell of her ear though and relished the heated gasp along with the frazzled push of her hands against his bare chest.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded frantically, she still hadn't even managed to find her damn underwear!

"Chill out," he murmured teasingly.

"How can you be so calm?!"

"Shikamaru? Why aren't you answering me?" Yoshino's voice was on the verge of a threatening warning and Ino noted that it was just barley on the other side of the door.

She didn't even have time to run her fingers through her hair, much less tuck in her top to the waistband of her skirt, when the door opened. With a startled sound, Ino made to step away from Shikamaru but was held around the waist with her back to his chest.

With a mock offended tone, Shikamaru grumbled out, "I'm not decent, mom."

Ino's expression was of utter mortification when Yoshino took in her more than disheveled appearance with a half-naked Shikamaru grinning smugly from behind her. The older woman blinked once, then twice before backing out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Ino's heart nearly pounded its way out of her throat when she heard Yoshino call out from the other side of the door, "Well, it's about time."

Ino nearly fainted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Two more to go. Please let me know if anyone would be interested in a sequel. Also, I'm just about done writing up my one-shot Booby-Trap. Please keep an eye out for it. Please comment or leave a kudo if you like this chapter.
> 
> Next time on A True Love Story: A day in the life of the couple, the insatiable couple…


	16. Once His Feelings Were Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on A True Love Story: A day in the life of the couple, the insatiable couple…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright everyone this is the second to last chapter. I want to warn you, if you are happy with the way this chapter ends then don't worry about reading the next chapter after this one. It will be an epilogue that leads into a sequel and a lot of you may not like it. If you are satisfied with this and don't feel like waiting for me to get out a sequel then just go ahead and stop after you finish reading this chapter. If you are interested in a sequel then please read the chapter that I will post after this one. I will get the final chapter out tomorrow after I proofread it tonight.
> 
> P.S. Be forewarned that there is another pretty graphic lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 14

Shikamaru waited outside of Ino's house, just like old times, but it wasn't really just like old times. He now knew how she tasted, he now knew how she looked without any clothes on and he now knew that she loved him the way that he loved her. Life was good, and Shikamaru couldn't help the grin that remained plastered on his face since the previous day.

Ino, on the other hand, was feeling bashful and overwhelmed. She really hadn't expected for all of _this_ to happen. She imagined she would see him at his house, confess her love to him, and they would take their time.

She really should have known better.

There was no way Shikamaru was going to want to take his time once he received her affections. He had been waiting to receive them for far too long and he was hitting the fast forward button since yesterday.

Ino blushed heatedly and exited her home at a sedated pace. The way that he was looking at her, like he knew exactly what was beneath all of her clothes, was making her skin burn and her insides tingle. She couldn't even look at him when she came to stand before him. She was just feeling too shy!

"Morning," he murmured heatedly into the cool November air before leaning forward to press a hungry kiss to her lips.

Ino couldn't help herself; she responded in kind, her lips moving over his and her tongue coming out to taste his toothpaste. She breathed an entreating sigh into his mouth as he drew away while licking his lips seductively. Oh, what that mouth had done to her body just yesterday…

Ino blinked as if suddenly realizing something and proceeded to blush further. With hurried movements, she made to begin their trek to school without so much as a glance back to her cocky lover.

Shikamaru just smirked devilishly and came into step beside her, walking just a little more closely than he had before.

"So, what did your folks say?" he asked with a knowing expression while Ino practically flinched at his question.

He knew that it must have been difficult for her to tell her father, and he honestly doubt that she had yet, but he was still curious.

"My mom knew it was coming," she responded by way of answer.

"And your dad?"

"Will murder you if he finds out that you deflowered his flower," she finished with a look of terrified concern taking over her features.

Shikamaru just chuckled amusedly. He knew that Inoichi liked him, but not _that_ much! The second that he found out Shikamaru took Ino's virginity there would be a warrant for his arrest and he was certain of that. Too bad for Inoichi they were two legal, consenting adults.

"He can deal," Shikamaru said with a confident smile, taking note of Ino's skeptical expression.

It wasn't like the older man was going to be able to do much to keep them apart anyways. Shikamaru would go through any lengths just to be with Ino.

"What about your dad?" Ino asked, curious as to how the other male Nara felt about his son's exploitations.

"Oh, he's proud," Shikamaru's smug expression made Ino roll her eyes and take a step away from him.

Shikamaru and his father were both perverts apparently. It was no wonder where he got it from. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, after all…

After this, things grew almost uncomfortably silent. Ino fidgeted nervously beside Shikamaru, feeling excited and uncertain all at once. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. He had seen her naked! He had tasted her skin and heard her make the most uninhibited noises. He had watched her writhe on his bed in untold pleasure and she just didn't know what to talk about! What do couples talk about after their first time making love?! Bringing up the weather didn't seem like the right move to make!

Shikamaru knew that Ino was feeling nervous. She wasn't perverted like him. Well, not to the same extent that he was. She loved when he talked dirty and he knew it, but she was still shy and uneasy. He had no problems acting as if things were normal because, to him, they were. But to Ino, things couldn't possibly be more different. She had given him her virginity and had done things that she must not have thought possible with any other man. She may have envisioned her first time going an entirely different way than it did. Not to say that it was an unpleasant experience for her, just that she hadn't expected her lover to know so much and be so aware of all the things that she secretly desired.

It was a good thing that Shikamaru knew her so well, otherwise he would have assumed that she thought making love with him had been a mistake. As it stood, he knew just what to do to get her out of her funk.

With a mischievous expression, he stepped behind her a little and lifted up the back of her skirt. She didn't seem to realize what he was doing until he whistled appreciatively.

"I like stripes," Shikamaru admitted with a come-hither grin when Ino looked back at him with an agape, stunned expression.

"Shika!" she shouted in a heated, chastising manner while flattening the back of her skirt over her offended rear, "What the hell are you–?" but she was cut off as he pulled her front flush with his and kissed her deeply.

Ino moaned out into his mouth, the space between her thighs throbbing sensually as his tongue plundered her mouth and his possessive hands cupped her ass to press her hips flush against his. She could feel how hard he was against her and it made her insides clench hungrily.

Once Shikamaru felt her responding to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her hips more closely to his own, he withdrew from her lips to kiss the tip of her nose sweetly.

"There we go," he practically purred when she opened her eyes to reveal a dazzled expression, "You need to chill out, Ino," he chastised her gently, "I love you," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her to his chest tightly.

Ino finally realized what Shikamaru had been doing and smiled against his shoulder before she returned his hug eagerly.

* * *

Shikamaru had never expected the reaction that they received upon walking into the halls of their high school while holding hands. Half of the populous seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief along with him, as if they had known about his predicament from the very beginning, while the other leered at Ino as if she were still on the market.

' _Well she isn't, so all of them can back the fuck off!'_ his hormones shouted possessively.

A poor underclassman that just happened to be glancing in Ino's direction was the first recipient of his heated glare. The timid kohai scurried off while Shikamaru's hand went from Ino's to wrap greedily around her hip.

Ino just continued to smile happily when she felt Shikamaru's hand settle along her hip. She was still pleasantly buzzed from his earlier kiss and her skin tingled pleasurably with his every touch. Who would have thought that the smallest gestures could cause the biggest sensations to be evoked?

Upon entering their classroom, they received a series of raised eyebrows and stares before coming to sit in their designated chairs. Ino finally took notice of it once she noticed Sakura's self-satisfied smirk.

"What?" Ino demanded with a defensive frown.

"Nothing," the pink haired girl assuaged while shrugging her shoulders, "It's just about damn time!"

Ino blushed heatedly and flinched lightly as she felt Shikamaru graze the eraser of his pencil up the side of her neck in a gentle caress. How was it that everything he did made her so excited?! She glared back at him in an attempt to get him to desist, but he just grinned knowingly at her while biting his lower lip seductively.

"Is that why everyone keeps staring at us?" Ino continued her conversation with Sakura, acutely aware of Shikamaru's gaze as it raked hungrily over her body.

"Um, yeah," Sakura replied bluntly, her expression exhausted, "it's been a long time coming."

"It sure has," Shikamaru mumbled with an exasperated sigh, leaning back into his chair in an exaggerated fashion.

Ino just frowned back at him and stuck out her tongue.

"You be careful with that, now. I can put that to good use," his grin was more than a little self-satisfied.

Ino's face turned the color of a cherry tomato and Sakura turned to pay attention to something at the front of the class while her own cheeks flared a dark red color.

* * *

Shikamaru's mind wasn't on school at all that morning. All he could think about was Ino and how she had felt wrapped tightly around him.

For the first time since he began thinking dirty thoughts about her, he actually indulged each of his perverted fantasies. He no longer had any reason to restrain them.

He smirked lewdly while attempting to lift up her skirt with the toe of his shoe to get a peek at her panties again, but she just scooted to the very front of her chair and tucked her short skirt as firmly underneath her rear as she could. Shikamaru breathed out a loud, frustrated sigh and watched as she dared a glance over her shoulder to him. Her look was threatening and he couldn't help but grin. He loved teasing her mercilessly and wondered if she were as excited as he was.

As it stood, he was horny as all hell. He couldn't help it really; he was a teenager after all. He just couldn't wait for an opportunity to get her alone…

Before he knew it, the lunch bell rang and Shikamaru watched as Ino stood. He really just couldn't wait to have her; he needed her now. Shikamaru moved to stand as well and took hold of Ino's wrist. She gave him a curious expression when he led her out into the hallway and to the nearest utility closet.

Ino found herself being dragged unceremoniously into the nearest broom closet, the sound of the door coming to shut behind the two of them resounded in her ears and she began to feel nervous. She knew what Shikamaru was planning as he grinned at her. Doing such things, in school of all places, was surly going to get them in trouble!

Despite her nervousness, she could feel the now familiar sensation of desire and excitement pooling between her thighs, deep in her pelvis. Her heart hammered eagerly in her chest when Shikamaru's smirk became predatory. His eyes were just so alluring. Something about the way he looked at her, the confidence that he exuded, made her insides quiver with need.

The way he touched her sent shivers down her spine. How had she not realized just how desirable and sexy he was? How was she so blind to this undeniable, magnetic physical attraction between them? They had shared every moment of their lives together; his personality complimented hers in every way. Where he was quiet and withdrawn she was boisterous and outgoing. Where he planned every possible move to make in advance, she was overly spontaneous and threw caution to the wind. He reined her in while she opened him up. He was her shadow and she was his light.

At that point in her life, Ino felt that she had found her soul mate. She could not possibly be more content or satisfied with her life than she currently was. She was happy, but she was also concerned with getting into trouble with the overly sexed man in front of her.

"But, what if we get caught, Shika?!" she whispered vehemently, the low pitch of her voice being entirely unnecessary since no one would hear her.

Shikamaru smirked at her display of shyness, "I don't care, just bend over and pull down your underwear," Shikamaru mumbled with his dark eyes burning deeply into Ino's bright blue ones, already hard and ready to be inside of her.

She didn't realize the effect that she had on him. Her very presence excited him beyond all reason and he only wanted to press her into the nearest firm surface and fuck the ever-loving daylights out of her. After their first time all he thought about was her: her body, the sounds she made, the expressions on her face that he burned into his memory, swearing that he would _never_ forget a single one. Ino was finally his, and he had a lot of wasted time that he wanted to make up deep inside of her tight, warm body…

As it stood, she was being shy and unknowingly fuckable. Oh, just the way that she leaned against the door with her thighs pressed together timidly was egging on his desire. She wouldn't look at him while her hands pulled at the hem of her skirt in an attempt to keep it down over her thighs. That was going to have to stop.

He edged toward her, his hand grasped onto hers and moved to turn her back to face his front. He placed a commanding hand at the back of her neck and forced her forward until she was bent over in half. With his dominant position he pressed himself up against her ass roughly, relieving a minimal amount of tension.

"But, Shika…" Ino whimpered out self-consciously as she pressed her hands up against the door.

Despite her off-putting words her body responded to his actions eagerly, pushing back against him while her thighs trembled with excitement.

"But me one more time and see what happens, Ino," Shikamaru growled dangerously before he thrust up against her roughly, sending her slightly forward.

Ino pouted indignantly, her blush growing in intensity while she covered her mouth against the moan that she wanted to let out. This position was so vulgar and animalistic and embarrassing! But what was even more embarrassing was how she felt her body reacting toward it positively. She throbbed uncontrollably and tingled excitedly. Being at Shikamaru's mercy was such a turn-on.

Not wanting to entice his sexual wrath any further she did as she was instructed and lifted up her skirt around her hips to bare herself to him when she pulled down her panties to her knees and waited impatiently for his next actions.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. Your pussy is soaking wet," he grinned once he saw the tale tell moisture strung between her folds to the scrap of fabric around her knees.

' _Fuck that is hot!'_

Her legs were trembling and her round ass was just begging to be kissed and he no longer had any plausible reason to restrain himself. Shikamaru couched behind her with his hands braced on her cheeks. He licked each openly before kissing and biting lightly at the soft skin. He found himself smirking against her skin when she began to let out little eager moans around her hand.

' _We can't have that now can we?'_ his hormones teased, urging on his desire to hear her uninhibited moans ringing throughout the small enclosed space.

Without a single moment of hesitation, he buried his face into her backside while his tongue grazed eagerly against her folds to part them with a happy moan.

Ino's eyes widened in shock as she felt him press his face between her cheeks. From her precarious angle, she could see him squatted low on the floor with the bottom of his chin just in view between her spread thighs. She was utterly mortified, but the way his tongue felt stroking against her entrance made her body shudder violently.

"Shika!" she moaned out quietly with more than a little trepidation, "Sto–ah–p! That is so gross!"

She could _hear_ him licking his lips as he pulled his face away from her and trembled with embarrassment.

"Quit whining, Ino," he ordered as his hands groped at her ass cheeks, "you don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You taste incredible."

"But your nose was–," she couldn't finish her sentence; it was far too humiliating!

"I know where my nose was. My tongue'll go there in a minute unless you quit complaining," his threat was heeded as she clamped her hand back around her mouth to quiet herself.

'She doesn't like the idea of that,' he noted before he pressed his mouth wide open against her parted folds again and thrust his tongue inside her as far as it could go.

He was in heaven as she breathed out half-stifled moans through her fingers while he stroked at her ass and thighs. She was enjoying every bit of what he was doing. Her shyness and timid nature were turning him into a pervert, he just knew it. However, he had been holding himself back from her for too long. He had so many fantasies about things that he wanted to do to her and he made it his goal to live out every single one.

Withdrawing momentarily from her entrance with a thread of saliva connecting them together, he murmured, "Play with your clit," before going back to his task. He wanted her to come around his tongue.

A moment passed where she did not obey his command and he began to feel slightly irritated as he withdrew from her again, "Ino," he warned with a growl, before he heard her breath out on a shaky voice.

"I've never done that before!"

His cock twitched at the idea, "You've never played with yourself?" he breathed out hungrily.

"No!" she confirmed, hiding her face against her shoulder with her hands still braced up against the door.

"Is it safe to say that you'd never seen another man's cock before mine either?" he asked with a grin, loving how his vulgar language was making her quiver.

"I've never done anything like this with anyone other than you, Shika!" she claimed abashedly and he could tell that she was blushing from the roots of her hair down to the swell of her beautiful breasts.

She had been a one hundred percent bonafide virgin when he had her the other day. His heart throbbed possessively as he smiled with happy satisfaction. She was completely his. She had never been touched aside from a few stray kisses from Gaara and Sai that would most likely mean absolutely nothing to her in time. She was his…just as she had claimed openly their very first time.

Ino began to feel nervous and twitchy after a few moments of just leaning forward with nothing happening. She glanced over her shoulder at Shikamaru as he smiled softly at her over the arch of her back and the curve of her bottom.

"You're mine," he whispered reverently.

She almost felt like crying tears of happiness. She had never seen a more peaceful look on Shikamaru's face as she was witnessing at that very moment. She was over the moon at the idea that she had brought him that happiness.

Once again, now realizing the effect that her words had on her best friend and lover, she concurred, "I'm yours."

Ino watched with an excited tremor when his eyes turned from a deep chocolate brown to nearly black with the lust and desire he was experiencing. His deep eager voice caressed her ears as he murmured out to her.

"Let me show you how," he encouraged, reaching between her thighs for one of her hands still braced against the door.

Ino hesitated momentarily, before she felt his teeth skin into the flesh of her ass in a small reprimand. She yelped quietly before jerking her hand down to clasp onto his. He brought the tips of her fingers up to her folds, pushing forward slightly to gently push back the fleshy hood that covered her small bundle of nerves. She could feel a startling, almost painful, jolt of pleasure and jerked her hips, be it away or toward their joined touch she wasn't sure.

"There," Shikamaru encouraged, "feel that?"

Ino nodded her head nervously while her legs continued tremble. He was continuing to rotate their fingers over her clit and she gasped out before letting out a surprised moan.

"Good, now just keep doing what feels best until you cum," he instructed, the sound of his voice practically a purr, before pressing his mouth against her folds again.

What Ino was doing felt completely different than what Shikamaru had done to her the other day. His tongue had been softer and less invasive than the rough texture of her fingertips. The sensation was almost too much as painfully pleasurable jolts continued to pulse through her insides. But then, she began to press a little more gently and the agonizingly good jolts became deep rolling throbs as she clenched her inner walls together with the building sensation she was becoming more and more familiar with as an orgasm. Her breaths became jagged and uneven as her hips began to move back against Shikamaru's thrusting tongue and down to grind against her inexperienced fingers. She could feel it building up into the joints of her knees as they locked up and her insides quivered with her eager release. Restraining her excited moans was almost impossible while she came undone and sagged limply to the floor.

Shikamaru smiled happily once he felt Ino's inner muscles quiver around his tongue with her release. The act was something so intimate and spoke volumes about her willingness to please him and be pleased by him. Once she collapsed to the ground, he drew her into his arms and kissed her mouth fully.

Ino struggled to calm her breathing while Shikamaru kissed her sweetly. His tongue coiled around her own and she wondered at the curious flavor on his lips before realization dawned on her.

"Ewww, Shika!" she griped, pushing at his chest as he kissed at the corner of her mouth with a mischievous grin.

"How does it taste?" he asked her curiously.

Ino gave him an indignant glare even as he looked at her with dark, curious eyes. She dragged her tongue over her lips and noticed Shikamaru close his eyes and shiver. It didn't really taste like anything and it certainly didn't taste like him.

He had been slightly salty, were as she almost tasted, dare she say it, "Sweet."

"I told you, you taste good," he grinned before leaning in to kiss her again.

Ino did not resist and pressed her tongue past his lips eagerly. Their current position was slightly awkward, with her back pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist while she sat between his legs and kissed him over her shoulder. Her own legs were curled up underneath her and beginning to cramp as blood flow was being restricted by her weight. She shifted her lower half uncomfortably before her bottom pressed into Shikamaru's lower body. He withdrew from the kiss with a sharp hiss escaping past his teeth. His hands gripped at her hips and he panted eagerly behind her.

"Can you stand?" he asked, his voice ragged and deep with need.

Ino answered by way of standing and was followed quickly by Shikamaru as he pressed her front flush up against the door. She could feel him grinding his cock between the crack of her ass and restrained her heated moan.

"I want to hear you, Ino," He insisted and she could hear the sound of his belt being unbuckled and his zipper being pulled down.

"No way!" she shot back, glaring heatedly at him over her shoulder.

Shikamaru didn't like that answer… He pulled himself free of his boxer briefs and rubbed the tip of his cock along her ass crack before pulling her hips backward and forcing her back into an arch. With her in this new position she was open to him and he pressed the tip of his cock through her soaked entrance.

"I will make you scream, Ino," he vowed, before pressing into her at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Ino panted out jaggedly against the door she was pressed to and clenched her hands against the solid surface in an attempt to brace herself. With Shikamaru being much taller than her, she was forced up onto her tiptoes. She could feel him pressed deep inside of her and her insides pulsed excitedly around him. This was only their second time, but it felt like they had been doing it for forever.

It took a great deal of willpower for Shikamaru not to simply plow her into the wall. She was so very tight that it was almost too much for him to take. He drew in his breaths quickly before making a conscious effort to slow them down.

"You're so tight, Ino," he murmured into the small space; his voice was low and the sound of it just _did_ something to her that made her insides quiver, "Your pussy is practically strangling my cock."

"Oh, god," she moaned out.

He was being so vulgar, but it just made her ache more. Her hips trembled and she wanted him to move so badly!

"Beg me for it," he breathed out into the room, his voice low and hungry.

Ino didn't have the strength of will at that point to deny him. She _wanted_ him to move, she _needed_ him to fill her to bursting and make her come undone around him. She needed to feel the sensations that he so eagerly wanted to bestow upon her. She couldn't hold it back, so she moaned out eagerly.

"Please!"

Shikamaru had not expected her surrender so quickly, but upon receiving it, he could no longer hold himself back. His back bowed over hers as he bit down deeply into her shoulder and pressed into her further, if at all possible, drawing out a strangle moan from her parted lips. He could feel a hungry growl building in the back of his throat as he withdrew from her tightness before plunging back in roughly.

Ino grunted out against the welcome intrusion before biting into her thumb in an attempt to silence herself. It didn't matter that they were alone in this small space; she did not want to make too much noise. What if someone heard her?!

Shikamaru moaned quietly into the curve of her neck as he began a steady, deep, hard pace. He knew that the slowness and the control that he utilized would soon have Ino clawing at the walls, but he wanted to _hear_ her! He wanted to let the world know that she was his with just the impassioned cries she couldn't help holding back.

"Does it feel good, Ino?" he asked her in a rough whisper, waiting for her answer before he chose to make his move.

Ino nodded eagerly, her mouth opening up to gasped out breathlessly, "Ye-AH!"

At the beginning of her answer, he managed to snake his hand up her shirt and underneath her bra to paw at her breast and pinch her nipple while the fingertips of his other hand moved to press at her sensitive clit. The answering moan she unleashed was a victory in and of itself.

"Ah, Shika! Ugh!" her tone was one of offense as he continued to thrust into her soft, yielding flesh.

"That's it, Ino," he encouraged, "I want to hear you when you cum."

Ino's hips began to jerk sporadically as his fingertips pressed insistently to her clit before patting it roughly a few times.

"Ah! Stop!" she begged even as her hips lurched forward toward his touch.

"You don't really mean that," Shikamaru grinned before he took to rubbing her again softly, "Give me your hand," he ordered and gave a brutally sharp thrust as it took her a moment longer than he wanted for her to follow his command.

Ino reached her hand down to his and shivered as he spread out her fingers around the length of his cock at her entrance while it thrust in and out of her.

"Doesn't that feel amazing?" he purred into her ear, feeling himself going in and out of her.

Ino's breath caught in her throat as her inner muscles began to quiver around him uncontrollably. Something about feeling him this way just made her belly clench in need and her limbs trembled weakly; she moaned out his name eagerly.

Shikamaru was surprised at her eager response to his actions. She was already cumming around his cock and the sensation was incredible. The unmistakable fluttering clenching of her insides around him dragged out an eager moan from him before his thrusting became more sporadic. He was almost there, but not quite yet…

"Please, Shika…" he heard her breath out softly as she dropped back down onto her feet fully and pressed her face into the door, too weak to stand for much longer, "please cum for me."

"Ah, fuck!" he shouted out behind clenched teeth while he thrust deeply into her a few more times before pulling out to finish on the floor.

He panted out weakly, his throat dry as he took in heaping gulps of air. Ino wasn't any better as she sagged faintly into the arms that he wrapped tightly around her. Shikamaru found himself chuckling as he pressed her front fully up against the door in an attempt to keep her from dropping to the floor.

They were both exhausted and sweaty, the air in the tiny broom closet was hot and humid, causing their clothing to stick to their bodies uncomfortably. As they attempted to catch their breath they both began to take note of the sound of students moving through the halls on the other side of the door. Lunch was apparently coming to an end and they would need to clean up soon or risk being late back to class.

Shikamaru blinked when he heard Ino's stomach growl loudly and he couldn't help but chuckle, "Sorry, Ino," he apologized sincerely, "but I really needed you. You don't know just how tempting you are."

Ino found herself grumbling irritably as her stomach growled out again. Now she was going to have to go hungry until they got out of school because Shikamaru couldn't control himself. For some reason, that satisfied and annoyed her at her same time.

"Can you stand?" she heard him breath against her shoulder before he pressed his lips there a moment later.

Ino nodded weakly before she felt his weight lift off of her back. Now fully on her feet, she felt her legs give way slightly; they felt numb.

'That's probably what happens when you stand on your tiptoes for thirty minutes while bent over with a cock shoved incessantly up your twat.'

When had her mind ever thought such vulgar words?! Shikamaru was rubbing off on her with his dirty, perverted language. She never thought she would ever moan out the words that she did _ever_!

'Please cum for me?! Seriously?!' Ino thought with a heated blush.

She turned around and leaned her back against the door, watching with eager eyes as Shikamaru adjusted his clothing, putting his softened flesh back where it went, and zipped his pants back up.

God did he have to look so delicious?! His look of gratified satisfaction caused her insides to throb excitedly and she had to look away so as not to begin their previous actions over again! Had she always been such a horn-ball?!

'It's the way that he talks to me!' she insisted.

_Bend over and pull down your underwear. Your pussy is soaking wet. I want to hear you, Ino. I will make you scream, Ino. Your pussy is practically strangling my cock. Beg me for it. You're mine._

Ino shuddered at the memory of his words and clenched her insides in a tantalizing manner. He was so perverted, but it turned her on so much!

"What's that look for?" he asked with a cocky grin before he pressed her into the door with his hands underneath her skirt and on her hips.

"Nothing!" Ino lied, looking off to the side with a heated blush.

"Ah, ah Ino," he warned before he bent forward to kiss at her neck again, "Don't lie to me. What're you thinking about?" he insisted as the fingers of his right hand wandered to part her folds and rub teasingly against her drenched entrance.

Ino didn't have it in her to resist; she moaned out softly from his touch. He knew just how to touch her to make her come undone, "I, mmm, I was thinking about your filthy language."

"Ah," Shikamaru grinned against her skin while he lifted his head to press his cheek to hers and whisper darkly into her ear, "You like when I talk dirty to you?" he asked in an alluring tone as his middle and forefinger entered into her and pressed at that bundle of nerves at her front wall, just two or so inches past her tight entrance.

"Ah!" she couldn't hold back her noises and her hands shot up to grasp at his shoulders to steady herself.

He was pressing against that place that made her need to go pee and her hips began to move obscenely with the motion of his fingers. It felt so unbelievably incredible!

Shikamaru smiled against her cheek when her body began to move eagerly against his touch. This is what he had wanted for so many years. He had wanted to give Ino so much pleasure she couldn't stand it. He wanted to make her quake and shiver at the very thought of what he could do to her. He wanted her to know that she was his and he was hers and not a soul in the universe could part them or put a strain on their connection. They were simply meant for each other and always had been.

At that very moment he wanted to make her squirt all over the floor and he needed to do it quickly. If they were late to class they may be discovered and he couldn't have that. He planned on taking many future lunches in that very broom closet whenever the mood for love making struck them. So, with his mind made up, he continued to brush up against that bundle at her front wall and talk dirty to her.

"You like this don't you, Ino?" he asked, already knowing the answer as she panted out after a soft moan, "You like when I finger fuck you and insist that you make noise. You like when I tell you how tight and wet you are and how badly I want to bury myself balls deep in your tight little pussy, don't you?"

Ino's head was spinning, she could feel it coming with each word he spoke and each jagged thrust of her hips. Her fingers clenched tightly at his shoulders, desperate for this release.

"Oh, p–please, AH!"

"Cum for me, Ino," he whispered darkly, his fingertips pressing hard against her and she couldn't deny him as she quaked around his fingers and felt a warm rush of liquid sliding down her inner thighs, along her calves and down to the floor.

She sagged limply against the door, unable to stay awake any longer as she passed out into a pleasure hazed darkness.

* * *

Ino felt horribly embarrassed. She had passed out! Passed out in the broom closet! She wanted to kill Shikamaru! He was a pervert and he delighted in getting underneath her skin. She didn't even have to look back at him to know that he was grinning from ear to ear.

'Self-satisfied jerk,' she thought angrily.

In reality, she had no reason to be frustrated with him. He was just making up for lost time. So long as they didn't get caught, she really didn't have too much of a problem with it. The only thing that bothered her was that she couldn't keep her clothes straight around him. He was always groping her and putting his hands where they didn't need to be in public!

Ino shivered when she felt Shikamaru blow a heated breath along the nape of her neck. She had to admit that she was also just as horny as him. He made her feel like she never had before and she wanted nothing more than to absorb it all.

A light tug at her hair alerted her to Shikamaru's attempt to gain her attention. She glanced over her shoulder to take notice of a folded piece of paper that he was trying to hand to her. Ino stretched grandly and reached her hand over her shoulder for the note. She couldn't have possibly looked more conspicuous to Kakashi-Sensei when she smuggled the note underneath her desk to read.

With a knowing expression, the silver hair Sensei moved to retrieve the note. He loomed over the unsuspecting blonde's desk while she read it with a growing pink tone to her cheeks. Just what was she reading?

"I'll take that, thank you," Kakashi-Sensei murmured from above Ino and snatched the paper from her hand before she could react.

Ino looked up at Kakashi in mortified shock when his eyes skimmed through the message. She herself had only gotten a single paragraph in and had blushed heatedly when she read about how Shikamaru wanted to bend her over her desk… She gulped thickly while a nervous tremor raced through her body. Her expression was terrified as she glanced over to Shikamaru who was watching Kakashi's expression like a hawk with a smug grin on his face.

The silver-haired instructor finally glanced between the pair with an amused look of admiration to his eyes before he gestured to the classroom door, "Out in the hallway; both of you."

* * *

Ino sulked dejectedly against the wall in the hallway. She was utterly mortified and all Shikamaru could do was look pleased with himself. He was nothing but an annoying pervert!

"I can't believe you!" she whispered at him vehemently, not wanting to draw any further attention, "How could you write something like that?! What if Kakashi-Sensei shows our–?" but her tirade was cut short when Shikamaru loomed over her, pressing her into the wall while his right hand snaked up her skirt to feel her wet panties.

"Quit, complaining," he murmured against her ear while she gasps out softly, "I know you like it."

"I never knew you were so perverted!" she whispered back sharply, her hips moving restlessly against his pressing fingers despite her contrary words.

"I've been holding it back since I was fourteen, Ino," he confessed while he breathing out against her neck, causing her to shiver uncontrollably, "I just can't anymore," he confessed as his lips pressed against her neck.

Ino never thought that she would be acting the way that she was. It was as if she no longer had control of her body as she moved her hips against Shikamaru's pressing fingers. Her body was on fire and she was already so close…

Shikamaru smiled against her shoulder while she practically rutted against his hand. She was just so unbelievably perfect and she was all his. His larger form managed to shield her, but he was still lucky the halls were clear of any other students. This didn't happen to be the case for a moment, though, when an underclassman rounded the corner. All he managed to see was Shikamaru's smug yet threatening grin before he blushed and hurried back the way he came.

Ino was almost there and it was taking all of her efforts not to moan out into the hallway. As it stood, she was already panting rather loudly against Shikamaru's ear. Her fingers clenched tightly at the sleeves of his shirt when she neared her peak.

"Cum for me, Ino," he murmured into her ear and she came undone with a strangled gasp.

Ino barley managed to catch her breath before the evening bell rang and, even then, she couldn't hide the satisfied glow to her face or the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Shikamaru really was turning her into a pervert. She didn't have an opportunity to nag him again when the classroom emptied of all of its students, followed by Kakashi-Sensei.

The only thing he managed to say was, "Keep it in your pants till you get home," before shoving the note up against Shikamaru's chest.

The dark eyed man only grinned and he grasped Ino's wrist once again to lead them on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright everybody! Once again, if you like how this chapter ended then don't go forward. Stop at this point!
> 
> If you want a sequel then please continue reading after this chapter.
> 
> The sequel will take me some time to get together. I still need to figure out exactly where I want to go with it.
> 
> Description for sequel: Shikamaru will be in college and Ino will be tending to the family flower shop, saving money so they can put a down payment on a house when he graduates after four years. Each chapter will be an incident where they will meet up, be it a holiday or just not being able to stay away from one another for very long. There will be moments of jealousy for the pair as they continue to grow and develop while attempting to maintain their long distance love. Will they be able to make it?
> 
> If anyone has some ideas for me then go ahead and write it in a review and I will give you a shout out on the chapter that you inspired. I do plan on making Ino jealous. Did you all know that Temari is actually 3 years older than everyone? It wouldn't have worked to have her in their high school, but she could definitely work out in Shikamaru's college. *hint hint*
> 
> Well, I think that's enough rambling. I hope that you all have enjoyed this journey with me. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Next time on A True Love Story: High school has finally come to an end and Shikamaru has decided to further his education for the future he plans to have with Ino through college. He will be gone for four years. It will be difficult for them to be separated, but their love will never wane. Ino will save what money she can from her wages at the family flower shop in the hopes that the couple can put a down payment on a house once Shikamaru graduates. Then they can finally live happily ever after, but a lot can happen over four years…


	17. They Lived Happily Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today on A True Love Story: High school has finally come to an end and Shikamaru has decided to further his education for the future he plans to have with Ino through college. He will be gone for four years. It will be difficult for them to be separated, but their love will never wane. Ino will save what money she can from her wages at the family flower shop in the hopes that the couple can put a down payment on a house once Shikamaru graduates. Then they can finally live happily ever after, but a lot can happen over four years…

Chapter 15

Ino sat on Shikamaru's bed, huddled up into a small ball with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes followed Shikamaru's every move while he continued to pack with a miserable expression.

He was going to University.

Ino knew this day was coming, she had just wished that it would have taken longer to get there.

Five months had passed since the beginning of their 'relationship'. They had greeted every day with a smile, knowing all along that it would come to an end eventually. It wasn't really ending; it just felt like it was to Ino.

Shikamaru had been accepted to The University of Konoha. He was a brilliant man after all and to ignore his intelligence and not attend would be a waste. Ino had not been so lucky. She didn't really even attempt to apply. She had decided some time ago that she would run her family's flower shop after high school graduation.

None of this knowledge comforted her. She was still depressed and had been feeling an aching in her chest that grew with each passing day. Now, it was the end of spring break and high school graduation had occurred a week ago. Shikamaru would be leaving in the morning for a university that was a six hour train ride away. She would be working each day at the flower shop and visiting one another would be difficult.

They would have to endure this for four years.

Shikamaru frowned worriedly at Ino when she buried her face against her knees and let out a miserable sound. He wasn't happy to be leaving either, but he was trying to be strong for the both of them. He knew that he was doing the right thing. The situation may have seemed hard and unbearable, but it would make their bond stronger and was necessary to aid in their future together. He continued to convince himself of this as he zipped up his second duffle bag and placed it to the left of his door.

"Well, that's about it," he murmured into the silence, watching Ino visibly flinched away from his words, "Don't be like that," he chastised her with a soft smile while settling on the bed in front of her.

Ino lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She wanted to hide the fact that she was crying by resting her chin on Shikamaru's shoulder, but he knew. He could tell she was crying by the way her body shook and the way she held her breath against the sobs.

Shikamaru rubbed his hand along her back soothingly and cradled her head against his shoulder while he moved to lay the both of them out on their sides. No words really needed to be said, not yet anyway. They would talk more on it in the morning, but at that moment he just wanted to hold her.

* * *

Yoshino finally relented and released her overwhelming hold on her son. She was proud of him more than anything, but it was still difficult to see him go.

Shikamaru just grinned at his mother before turning to glance at his father. The man that he took after so much, in appearance and mannerism, was leaning back against the driver's side door, waiting patiently for his son to say goodbye to…

Ino…

She couldn't look at him. It hurt too much to think that he was really going. He was actually leaving! She knew that this was necessary. She told herself this for months, but it didn't make it any easier! Her heart throbbed painfully and her stomach twisted tightly when Shikamaru came to stand before her with a soothing smile upon his lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered out to her, his strong façade breaking as his face crumbled, "I know it's going to be hard, but please wait for me."

"You know I will, Shika," Ino proclaimed fervently.

Ino watched as he forced another smile across his lips. He was just as torn as she was, but he was trying so hard to be strong for her, for the both of them. She needed to be strong for him in return. She sniffed back a few tears and smiled widely.

Shikamaru chuckled at her attempt to be brave and appreciated it greatly. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek tenderly as he began to speak, "I have something I need you to do for both of us."

Ino didn't need to respond, she just looked at him expectantly, "Save up all the money you can at the flower shop, alright?" when she gave him a puzzled look, he continued, "When I graduate, I'm going to ask you to marry me," the stunned expression that overtook her features made him smile genuinely, "After that, we can use the money you saved to put a down payment on a house. I can get a job and then we can finally be together. Does that sound good to you?"

"You had me at: marry," Ino gave a watery giggle and her own features lit up in response to Shikamaru's sincere smile.

Shikamaru chuckled at her sweetness and kissed her tenderly; just a simple brush of his lips over hers, "I'll visit as often as I can," he murmured out against her lips, his countenance loving and ardent.

"Me too," Ino proclaimed passionately, "I promise!"

The time for his departure was drawing near and he could feel it as if it were a tangible presence breathing down his neck. He clenched his jaw tightly against his dread and nerves and kissed Ino so deeply that her knees nearly buckled.

Ino gasped out into the growing space between them when Shikamaru stepped away from her, "I love you," she breathed out morosely, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

Shikamaru shook his head at her with a forced smile, "Don't cry, dummy. It's not like I'm never gonna see you again."

"Shut up, you jerk!" Ino sobbed out, whipping at her tears uselessly.

Shikamaru just let out a deep sigh and made his way over to the passenger side door to get in. It took all of his willpower not to turn back and embrace Ino tightly. It really would do him no good to prolong this sadness. It was just better to get it over and done with.

After buckling his seatbelt he gazed out the window as his mother came to stand behind Ino. The older woman settled a comforting hand on Ino's shoulders when the young blond continued to cry. Her jaw was clenched tightly against her sobs while she attempted to remain as strong as she could.

Shikamaru sighed again and called out to her as his father drove them away, "You had better wait for me!" he watched her break down completely at that and added zealously, "I LOVE YOU, INO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright everyone, that's it! I hope you all like the ending. I don't know if a lot of people will appreciate it, but I personally do. My husband and I have had to live a lot of our marriage separated because of our jobs, but we love each other so much and trust one another with anything and everything. Being separated is hard, but our love is stronger because if it. I think that this is a good lesson: some sacrifices need to be made so that a couple can live together happily. Let's see, in the sequel, what trials and tribulations our OTP have to endure. Please comment if you liked the story or feel like supplying me with a couple of ideas!
> 
> Description for sequel: Shikamaru will be in college and Ino will be tending to the family flower shop, saving money so they can put a down payment on a house when he graduates after four years. Each chapter will be an incident where they will meet up, be it a holiday or just not being able to stay away from one another for very long. There will be moments of jealousy for the pair as they continue to grow and develop while attempting to maintain their long distance love. Will they be able to make it?
> 
> P.S. I got a couple of one-shots up if anyone is interested in reading them. Booby-Trap and Ino's Favorite Flowers. Thanks to everyone that has stuck with this story from the beginning!


End file.
